Decorando Sua Alma
by Tilim
Summary: Ela era uma decoradora de sucesso. Ele um jornalista policial. E tudo começa quando a mãe dele a chama para decorar seu quarto. E, claro, com a ajuda de Sango, Miroku, Rin e Sesshoumaru, talvez essa história dê certo!
1. Prólogo

**DECORANDO SUA ALMA**

**- Blá blá blá – Fala **

"**Blá blá blá" – Pensamento**

**_Blá blá blá _– E-mails e conversas por telefone.**

**(Blá blá blá) – Intromissões da autora**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**PRÓLOGO**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Muito obrigada, Srta. Higurashi – agradeceu a senhora baixinha com os cabelos ruivos desbotados, saindo do escritório no 7º andar do prédio da Colors Decoration – Suas recomendações de cores foram brilhantes.

- Eu faço o que eu posso, Sra. Tuller – respondeu a moça atrás da escrivaninha de madeira de lei apertando a mão da Sra., era alta, cabelos negros até a cintura e olhos de um avelãs estonteante, aqueles que ora são verdes, ora castanhos, vestia uma saia de linho grosso preta, uma camisa de botões ¾ branca, um casaquinho de tweed também preto e scarpan pretos – Tchau e volte sempre.

- Vou voltar, com certeza – respondeu se dirigindo ao elevador no final do corredor.

Kagome Higurashi ficou olhando ela se afastar, mas depois fechou a porta de madeira rústica do seu escritório. Voltou-se para o escritório, ela mesma tinha decorado, afinal, esse era o trabalho dela ou, pelo menos, era o que dizia a placa de bronze lapidado na porta. Kagome Higurashi – Design de Interiores. Ao entrar você podia avistar a escrivaninha de madeira de lei e a confortável cadeira preta reclinável, na frente da escrivaninha tinha duas poltronas de um marrom queimado, sobre a escrivaninha tinha um notbook, alguns papéis, alguns catálogos de cores, alguns catálogos de móveis, um porta-lápis e um porta-retratos com a foto dos três melhores amigos de Kagome, Rin, Sango e Miroku, estes dois últimos eram noivos.

Rin era administradora de economia, Sango era cirurgiã plástica e Miroku era gastrônomo.

Atrás da mesa de Kagome a enorme janela de vidro blindado podia-se avistar a maior parte da cidade. Do lado direito tinha uma estante também de madeira cheia de livros de decoração e algumas esculturas abstratas. Do lado esquerdo tinha uma mesinha de corrediça de madeira com um pequeno bonsai e logo acima daquela tinha uma réplica de um dos Doze Girassóis pintados por Vincent Van Gogh.

Kagome gostava muito das obras de arte de Van Gogh. Da Vinci, Botticelli, Picasso, Edgar Degas. Tinha aprendido a gostar de arte com seu avô, ela perdeu a família aos 5 anos num acidente de trem, a mãe, o irmão e a avó. Mas conseguiu se acertar na vida, tanto que o seu emprego era magnificamente privilegiado.

A Colors Decoration é uma instituição de Arquitetura e Design, tratava da decoração de interiores, urbanismo, arquitetura, paisagismo e muitas outras coisas, era a maior empresa de decoração de Tokyo, só a elite e os famosos tinham condições financeiras aceitáveis para que um dos decoradores de lá fosse ao menos olhar a sua sala de estar.

A Sra. Tuller era sua última cliente do dia, então sentou-se na cadeira e mandou um e-mail para Sango.

_Para: Sango Tokay _

_De: Kagome Higurashi _

_Assunto: Jantar_

_Olá Sango,_

_Como vai, amiga? Olha, estava aqui sem nada para fazer então eu pensei: "Por que eu e a Sango não jantamos amanhã na minha casa, com o Miroku cozinhando, é claro"._

_Então, uma boa idéia, você não acha? _

_Falando nisso, dei um fora no Houjo, ela era um tremendo manteiga derretida e eu não quero esse tipo de homem._

_Sabe, Sango, você é que é muito sortuda, 28 anos, médica com consultório próprio e com uma renda de 95.000,00 dólares por ano, um namorado que é chefe de cozinha e vai se casar no fim do ano, sem contar que o Miroku é muito charmoso, apesar da mão amaldiçoada. Enfim, quer trocar de vida comigo? Diga que sim, eu lhe suplico._

_Me ligue ou me responda ao e-mail para confirmarmos. _

_Beijos,_

_Kagome._

Após enviar o e-mail Kagome desligou o notbook e colocou alguns papéis na sua pasta. Deu uma geral na mesa e saiu do escritório trancando a porta. Podia ver alguns de seus colegas saindo dos seus escritórios ao longo do corredor para irem pra casa curtir com suas famílias uma boa noite de sono ou outras coisinhas.

Kagome pegou o elevador e teve que ficar ouvindo aquela musica irritante de fundo. Agradeceu mentalmente ao chegar ao subsolo para apanhar o seu Mercedes Benz CLK230 preto. Entrou colocou a pasta e a bolsa no banco do passageiro e o cinto. Ligou o rádio e colocou seu CD do Simple Plan.

Saiu do subsolo e dirigiu tranqüilamente para casa, via nas ruas aquelas pessoas apresadas por voltarem ao conforto acolhedor de seus lares. Via também aqueles seres estranhos que também habitavam a Terra, não tinha nenhum preconceito, muito menos achava eles estranhos, podia achar a si própria estranha, mas achava os yokays fascinantes e os hanyous era simplesmente maravilhosos.

Não entendia o porque das pessoas temê-los, tinha muitos colegas de trabalho e amigos que eram yokays ou hanyous e adorava conversar com eles, eram muito informados.

Seu apartamento não era muito afastado do seu emprego, na verdade, apenas umas 20 quadras para o leste da cidade. Tinha uma vista incrível do 15º do prédio de 18º andares que era sua moradia. Ao chegar pelo portão dos fundos onde era a garagem passou o cartão magnético no porteiro eletrônico e o portão se abriu quase imediatamente. Guardou seu carro na vaga com o número do seu apartamento, 77B. Pegou o elevador, vazio. Esperou os andares passarem vagarosamente enquanto pensava no delicioso _Pato ao Molho Rose_ que Miroku sabia fazer tão bem e que ele sabia era o preferido dela em questão de patos e, provavelmente, se ele viesse no dia seguinte iria fazer pra ela.

Saiu do elevador e seguiu pelo corredor da esquerda para o seu apartamento. Abriu, acendeu as luzes e entrou. Ela também o tinha decorado, mas era em tons de azul, branco, marfim e muito metal. Ao se entrar tinha um pequeno vestíbulo de 1,5 metros quadrados, do lado direito desse cubículo tinha um cabideiro de metal com um cachecol bege e um sobretudo jeans pendurado. Tinha também, do lado esquerdo um espelho, que abordava quase toda a parede, envolto em aço pichado de prata.

Ao olhar o apartamento do cubículo podia-se ver uma sala de estar com um sofá branco de canto, tipo um L, uma mesinha de madeira em cor marfim no centro com um prato e duas esculturas parecendo vasos em cima e o arranjo em forma de cone que guardava a lâmpada estava a apenas dois metros do chão bem em cima da mesa de centro. Perto a parede tinha um enorme hacker de marfim com uma televisão de tela plana 42 polegadas, alguns livros, quase todos de Stephen King, J.R.R. Tolkien, Meg Cabot, Lemonny Snicket e C.S. Lewis e alguns DVDs. Um mini-system na prateleira acima da televisão e as caixas de som aos lados da mesma, sob a televisão tinha um aparelho de DVD. Ao olhar direto para a parede oposta a porta pode de avista uma janela totalmente de vidro que se abre para a sacada, os vidros estão cobertos por uma fina cortina branca, apenas para um pouco de privacidade.

Ao olha para a esquerda pode avistar o balcão de mármore branco que divide a sala da cozinha, embaixo do balcão podia-se ver portas de marfim com vidro no meio para mostrar a coleção de vinhos de Kagome. Bem em cima do balcão tinham quatro luzes embutidas direto no teto. Do lado da cozinha tinha dois bancos altos de aço com acolchoado branco. Na cozinha, bem no meio tinha outro balcão com uma pia e o escorredor de pratos, embaixo do balcão era contornado pro armários de metal. Os armários eram todos feitos de metal pintado de prata, na parede oposta à pequena adega de vinhos, tinha a geladeira, uma série de armários de metal e em cima do mármore dos armários de encontrava um microondas, uma torradeira e uma cafeteira, seguindo aquela linha para a direita podia de encontrar o fogão de seis bocas de metal prata e uma pequena janela de 1 metro por 1,5 de largura.

Ao olhar para trás se encontrava a mesa de marfim com estofamento branco de seis lugares e presos na parede em cada canto da mesa se encontravam, na direita a Madona das Rochas, de Da Vinci e na esquerda o Ensaio de Balé, de Edgar Degas.

Na direita, vendo do cubículo, tinha um corredor, nesse corredor tinha uma porta para o banheiro composto por uma banheira com hidromassagem, um chuveiro no canto oposto, uma privada e uma pia grande com um espelho em cima, uma porta do lado direito que se ligava ao quarto, tudo em mármore e louça branca.

A segunda porta era intercalada com a primeira e era um escritório, não tinha janelas e tinha uma estante na parede na frente da porta, nesta tinham vários porta-retratos e gavetas na parte de baixo, dos lados tinham apenas esculturas. Na escrivaninha tinha um notbook pessoal e uma impressora, uma webcam e alguns papéis do trabalho perto do porta-lápis, mas o que era mais fascinante naquela sala era o quadro da Mona Lisa, duas vezes maior que o original, que ficava bem em frente à escrivaninha. Kagome gostava de ficar sentada na sua confortável poltrona e contemplar aquele quadro, aquele mágico mistério que Da Vinci criou ao pintar aquele sorriso enigmático nos lábios da dama.

A terceira porta também era intercalada, era seu quarto. Ao entrar via-se uma grande janela de vidro, como a do seu trabalho, mas está tinha uma cortina azul escuro. Uma cômoda de marfim na frente da cama onde ela guardava os sapatos. Do lado direito da cômoda tinha uma porta onde levava ao closet e do lado esquerdo outra porta, mas está levava ao banheiro. A cama era de marfim, com uma colcha e travesseiros em azul degrade. Um espelho em cima da cômoda e um porta-retratos com uma foto ampliada de sua família. Do lado da cama tinha dois criado-mudos, um de cada lado da cama. Os dois possuíam abajures e o da direita tinha um rádio-relógio despertador.

Kagome ao entrar foi direto até o balcão onde depositou a bolsa e a pasta, retirou da bolsa o celular MX800 Chocolate, a carteira e as chaves e levou a bolsa e a pasta até o escritório, lá deixou a pasta e pegou o notbook levando-o para o quarto, colocou a bolsa de volta no closet e pegou o pijama, tirou os sapatos e os colocou de volta na cômoda.

Foi até o banheiro e começou a encher a banheira enquanto despia a roupa e colocava no cesto de roupas sujas, colocou um roupão e abriu a pia para pegar a bandeja de madeira para café da manhã que tinha comprado no porto há alguns meses especialmente para poder usar o notbook na banheira. Quando ela já estava cheia retirou o roupão e entrou, relaxou ao toque da água acariciando seu corpo dolorido. Encostou-se na borda e começou a olhar seu e-mail para ver se tinha uma nova mensagem de Sango.

_Você tem três mensagens novas na sua caixa de entrada de e-mail. Clique aqui para ver suas mensagens._

_Para: Kagome Higurashi _

_De: Sango Tokay _

_Assunto: Jantar_

_Querida Kagome,_

_Claro que queremos ir jantar ai amanhã, eu falei com o Miroku e ele vai te mandar uma resposta, provavelmente._

_Garota, não, eu não vou trocar de vida com você. Você trabalha na COLORS DECORATION. Ganha 120.000,00 dólares por ano. Tem um CORPO DE MODELO. Pode estar solteira, mas pretendente é o que não falta. Se você quiser, o Miroku tem um primo que é muito legal. _

_ALELUIA. Aquele Houjo me dava nos nervos, ele não falava coisa com coisa, e além do mais, ele era professor primário que você conheceu no mercado, eu disse que era ruim só por ter conhecido ele no mercado. Ele falava com a gente como se tivéssemos cinco anos. Faça-me um favor._

_Então é só. Até amanhã à noite Kagome._

_Carinhosamente,_

_Sango._

Kagome deu um meio sorriso, adorava muito a melhor amiga, como a irmã que nunca teve.

_Para: Kagome Higurashi _

_De: Miroku Kanou _

_Assunto: Jantar_

_Oi Kagome,_

_Como é que você está?_

_Jantar amanhã? Claro. Estava pensando em chamar vocês para ir lá em casa, mas já que você ofereceu de tão bom grado o seu minúsculo apartamento, claro que vamos ai._

_E pode deixar que eu faço Pato ao Molho Rose._

_Abraços,_

_Miroku._

- Oba, vou comer aquele pato delicioso – disse para si mesma.

_Para: Kagome Higurashi _

_De: Saori Matsou _

_Assunto: Trabalho_

_Higurashi,_

_Desculpe-me por enviar este e-mail para você depois de expediente, mas é importante. Amanhã, as 9:00 hs, você irá atender em domicilio a Sra. Izayoi Tayshou. Vão tomar café da manhã na casa dela._

_Queria lhe avisar para você estar preparada, leve algumas amostras de cores frias, de acordo com o pedido dela. Aparentemente o marido detesta cores quentes. _

_Aqui está o endereço:_

_Rua St. James _

_Nº 4269_

_Zona Norte, recomendável pegar o Elevado._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Saori Matsou_

_Secretária do Departamente de Design de Interiores._

- Eu... Eu... Logo eu? – perguntava-se Kagome – Alguém me ajude ou me dê um tiro.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**EM BRVE NO **


	2. Alguém Especial

**DECORANDO SUA ALMA**

**- Blá blá blá – Fala **

"**Blá blá blá" – Pensamento**

**_Blá blá blá _– E-mails e conversas por telefone.**

**(Blá blá blá) – Intromissões da autora**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**ALGUÉM ESPECIAL**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Para: Sango Tokay _

_De: Kagome Higurashi _

_Assunto: Socorro_

_Sango,_

_Eu preciso de ajuda! MUITA AJUDA!_

_Adivinha quem me contratou para decorar a sala de estar?_

_Vamos lá, ao menos tente._

_Certo, certo. Eu conto._

_IZAYOI TAYSHOU. Isso mesmo, você não leu errado não. IZAYOI TAYSHOU._

_Vou tomar o café da manhã as 9:00 com ela. Mas eu acho que não vou poder comparecer, vou ter um colapso nervoso por ansiedade._

_To indo pro trabalho. A gente se fala depois, se eu não morrer antes._

_Beijos,_

_Sango._

Kagome saiu do apartamento e pegou o Mercedes Benz CLK230 e foi para o trabalho. Chegou ao prédio da Colors Decoration e guardou o carro no estacionamento e entrou no elevador. No 3º andar encontrou Miki Momonari, a fofoqueira do Departamento de Paisagismo.

- Oi, Kagome, querida – cumprimentou entrando no elevador – Sabe, eu soube que a mulher do Inu Tayshou está procurando alguém que decore a casa dela.

- É? E quem ela escolheu? – perguntou Kagome, na maior cara de pau.

- Então, menina, esse é o mistério – respondeu Miki – Você que trabalha lá não poderia dar uma investigada pra mim, heim?

Kagome pensou por um momento e viu que o elevador chegou ao 6º andar, Departamento de Paisagismo. Um sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios da morena. Miki desembarcou no andar e Kagome disse:

- Claro, depois eu te envio um e-mail contando os detalhes do meu café da manhã com ela.

- Você o quê? – gritou ela – Kagome, querida, Kagome...

Mas a porta se fechou antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

Kagome era a única do elevador. O pessoal do DDI sempre chegada na faixa das 8:30, ela era a única – tirando a secretária, Saori Matsou – que chegava no horário, exatamente às 8:00.

O elevador parou e Kagome desceu e passou por Saori com a cabeça baixa sobre a agenda de compromissos do DDI para aquele dia.

- Bom dia, Saori – cumprimentou Kagome.

Saori olhou pra ela assuntada, estava tão concentrada na agenda que nem notou ela chegando. Levantou-se e a seguiu.

- Ahn... Bom dia, Srta. Higurashi – respondeu – Quanto ao encontro com a Sra. Tayshou, eu...

- Não se preocupe, ontem eu dei uma pesquisada sobre a vida social dela, acho que deu pra ter uma base – cortou Kagome antes que ela começasse a se lamentar de ter avisado a morena de última hora e se não era melhor passar para outra pessoa.

Saori era uma mulher de seus 29 anos, tinha um namorado pelo que se sabia. Tinha cabelos loiros que nunca se viam soltos e olhos verdes grandes e escondidos atrás dos óculos da campanha da Victoria´s Secret do inverno do ano passado. Ela era muito legal para se conversar sobre restaurantes e pubs, mas fora isso ela era um desastre, acho que não é a toa que o namorado dela é guia turístico.

- Certo, então – falou Saori parando enquanto Kagome abria o escritório – Posso perguntar se você já tem algo preparado?

- Tenho algo em mente – respondeu fechando a por em seguida.

Colocou a bolsa no braço da cadeira e ligou o computador, colocou mais algumas tabelas de cores frias dentro da pasta de um catálogo de peças em marfim, mogno e metal.

_Você tem duas mensagens novas na sua caixa de entrada._

_Clique aqui para ver suas mensagens._

_Para: Kagome Higurashi _

_De: Sango Tokay _

_Assunto: Socorro_

_Kagome,_

_Você enlouqueceu? Você me pediu socorro? Deveria ter caído de joelhos e agradecido aos céus que ela tenha chamado justo você para decorar a sala de estar dela._

_Querida, ela é muito gente fina, pelo que me consta. E você já a viu em alguma revista, por que, ou aquilo é montagem ou ela é de outro mundo. Ela teve um filho e tem 39 anos com aquele corpo de modelo. _

_Eu queria a receita de juventude dela, será que você não descola pra mim?_

_Falando nisso, o Miroku tem me acostumado mal. Tô com o manequim 40, você entendeu, 40!!! Kagome, antes de conhecê-lo eu era 36, eu preciso emagrecer!_

_Beijos e Boa Sorte,_

_Sango._

_P.S.: Procure manter a calma!!!_

- Ela me pede pra ficar calma? – perguntou-se quase gritando – Imagine se eu der mancada, adeus eu trabalhar nessa cidade, ou melhor, nesse país de novo.

_Para: Kagome Higurashi _

_De: Miki Momonari _

_Assunto: Izayoi Tayshou_

_Fofíssima,_

_Como você pôde não me contar que era você quem iria decorar a casa da Sra. Tayshou? Como pôde fazer isso comigo. Querida, eu já fiz tanto por você, não custava me mandar um pequeno e-mail ou um mísero telefonema assim: "Miki, querida, vai ser eu quem vai decorar a sala da Sra. Tayshou, não é incrível?" Mas, tudo bem, agora eu já sei._

_Ai, querida você já viu os filhos dela em alguma revista? O mais velho é advogado da TAYSHOU E ONIGUMO ASSOCIETION, ele é lindo de MORRER. O mais novo é o tipo rebelde, a ovelha negra da família, com todo aquele dinheiro ele tem apenas um apartamento na rua 42 com a Madson e é JORNALISTA POLICIAL DO TOKYO NEWS. _

_Claro que com todo aquele dinheiro eles poderiam comprar um país, mas optaram por empregos um pouco mais "humildes". Leia a Chamix dessa semana, tem uma reportagem com foto sobre eles intitulada: O Anjo ou o Demônio? Opções tentadoras no mercado._

_Me mande um relatório sobre o seu encontro com a Izayoi._

_Beijos no coração,_

_MIKI_

- Essa ai não tem mais jeito – falou ao terminar de ler o e-mail e fechar o notbook.

Saiu do escritório, mas não o trancou. Foi até a mesa de Saori e parou.

- Como estou? Apresentável, pelo menos? – perguntou Kagome dando uma voltinha. Vestia uma calça de pano preto. Uma camisa branca com um colan de veludo cotelê bege e uma bota da mesma cor do colan.

- Maravilhosa – respondeu Saori com um sorriso – Ela vai te adorar.

- É o que eu espero – responde e se dirigiu ao elevador – Torça por mim.

Chegou no carro e dirigiu tranqüilamente até o endereço, pegou o Elevado, como recomendado e notou que ele era tranqüilo àquela hora da manhã. Muito diferente aos sábados à noite. Chegou a Rua St. James, Nº 4269, Zona Norte.

Avistou a grande mansão Tayshou, parou o carro perto do porteiro eletrônico, não era igual ao do seu apartamento, esse era um interfone. Kagome apertou o botão e após um leve "TUC" ouviu a voz do outro lado.

_- Residência Tayshou, por favor, informe com quem deseja falar e a que veio._

- Olá, sou Kagome Higurashi, profissional em Design de Interiores da Colors Decoration – respondeu a morena – Vim para tratar de assuntos sobre decoração com a Sra. Izayoi Tayshou.

_- Sim, você está autorizada a entrar, Srta. Higurashi – respondeu a voz – Meu nome é Jaken, vou estar lhe esperando na entrada._

- Muito obrigada – respondeu Kagome.

O portão se abriu e Kagome entrou, enquanto seguia pela estrada de pedras que levava até a porta da frente pode ver o lindo jardim da mansão, flores de todos os tipos e algumas macieiras perto de um lago com patos nadando. Com certeza um profissional de paisagismo tinha feito um ótimo trabalho, ali.

Kagome desceu do carro e um yokay com a aparência bem humana exceto pelos cabelos verdes e as garras e os caninos.

- Olá, eu poderia guardar seu carro, Srta. Higurashi? – perguntou o yokay.

- Oh, mas é claro – responde e entregou as chaves.

- Srta. Higurashi, muito prazer, eu sou o Jaken – falou um yokay verde que lembrava muito um sapo, não deveria ter mais de 1,30 de altura.

- O prazer é todo meu – responde Kagome.

- Me acompanhe, por favor, a Sra. Lhe espera na varanda para o café – disse a se dirigiu para a porta e entrou.

Kagome o seguiu, calada. Ficou admirada com o poder arquitetônico da grande sala de baile que entrou após passar pela porta, não pôde parar para contemplar muito bem as obras de artes, mas viu algo lá que achou muito interessante. Passou por uma porta lateral onde entrou na sala de jantar com uma grande mesa de madeira e, pelo menos, 24 cadeiras. Ao sair por uma porta de vidro, andou pela varando e pode ver melhor o lago dos patos e depois uma piscina.

Izayoi Tayshou era uma mulher muito bondosa, gostava de fazer donativos muito generosos para campanhas beneficentes, mas suas campanhas mais fervorosas eram contra a AIDS e o Câncer. Tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos brilhantes, era uma pessoa adorável e não era esnobe ou metida por ter todo aquele império.

Ela estava sentada em uma mesa redonda de alumínio com quatro cadeiras, também de alumínio com estofado de estampas florais amarelo-canário, dispostas de frente à outra. Vestia um vestido de pano fino azul-bebê e um lenço branco de linho no pescoço.

- Kagome Higurashi, é um prazer conhecê-la – cumprimentou Izayoi se levanto e dando dois beijinhos, um em cada bochecha.

- O prazer é todo meu, Sra. Tayshou – respondeu Kagome e se sentou após a Sra. Sentar e fazer um sinal para ela fazer o mesmo.

- Oh, não me chame assim, apenas Izayoi é melhor, fico me sentindo uma vela de 80 anos quando me chamam assim – falou a morena – Kagome, você foi muito bem recomendada, tanto pela sua empresa quanto por umas amigas minhas, pois bem, vou direto ao assunto, eu queria decorar a minha sala de estar, que é o lugar da casa em que eu e meu marido mais passamos o tempo e também o quarto do meu filho mais novo.

- Claro – respondeu Kagome – Diga-me o que tem em mente, Sra. Tay... Digo, Izayoi.

- Olha, os móveis da sala são um tanto antiquados, não os mudamos desde 1995 e já estamos em 2006, acho que 11 anos é muito tempo, não?

Kagome e Izayoi discutiram toda a planta da sala de estar e decidiram por um conjunto de sofá de três e dois lugares em camurça azul claro, uma mesinha de alumínio no centro e uma hacker mogno, as lâmpadas seriam abaixadas meio metro e seriam substituídas por lâmpadas fluorescentes. Então passaram para o assunto do quarto do filho mais novo.

- Pelo que a minha secretária me disse, a senhora pediu que eu trouxesse uma planilha de cores frias – falou Kagome pegando a planilha.

- Sim, é que meu marido é um yokay cachorro e meus filhos também, os dois – responde – Eles não, digamos, que se familiarizam com cores quentes e InuYasha já é um tanto quanto esquentado demais.

- Mãe, eu não sou esquentado demais – grunhiu uma voz atrás de Kagome – Só me estresso com facilidade.

- InuYasha, que bom que você chegou, querido – cumprimentou Izayoi – Agora podemos discutir melhor, querida, não precisa ser algo muito luxuoso, pois InuYasha tem apartamento próprio e só vem pra casa em festas e feriados.

Inuyasha se sentou. E ficou encarando a decoradora. Ele vestia uma calça social preta e sapatos da mesma cor. Uma camisa azul com os dois primeiros botões abertos e as mangas dobradas te um pouco abaixo do cotovelo. O vasto cabelo prateado que lhe caia até a cintura estava preso em um charmoso rabo-de-cavalo.

Kagome ficou olhando um momento para ar orelhinhas de cachorro sobre a cabeça dele, mas ficou mais interessada pelo brilho incomum nos olhos dourados e penetrantes dele. Podia notar que tinha uns músculos por debaixo daquela camisa folgada.

- Kagome? – chamou Izayoi – Está se sentindo bem, querida?

- Ahn... Sim... Claro, estou bem – respondeu e pegou outra planilha – Eu recomendo que pintem duas das paredes de branco e as outras duas de um verde oliva ou verde musgo. O quarto possui janelas?

- Sim, tem uma janela com sacada do lado direito a cama – responde Izayoi

- Pefeito, então sugiro que, se a Sra. For pintar assim, que a parede atrás da cama e a oposta a janela sejam pintada de verde, para dar um tom de sombra onde a luz reflete – aconselhou Kagome.

E assim continuaram discutindo até as 11:00, InuYasha não disse uma palavra, só concordava com a cabeça quando a mãe lhe mostrava alguma coisa.

- Kagome, foi um grande prazer lhe conhecer – disse Izayoi se levantado e cumprimentando Kagome até a porta, InuYasha foi também – Você tem mesmo muita criatividade, adorei as suas indicações, vou falar com a sua secretária a respeito do pagamento e te indicar para muitas amigas minhas.

- O prazer foi meu, Izayoi – respondeu enquanto Izayoi deu dois beijinhos no rosto dela novamente, como quando ela chegou.

- Tem certeza que não quer ficar pra almoçar? – perguntou com olhar pidão.

- Tenho sim, quem sabe um outro dia – respondeu – Combinei de almoçar com um amigo.

- Seu namorado? – perguntou InuYasha, a primeira manifestação dele desde que tinha chegado.

- Não, só amigo, ele é gay, aliás – respondeu com um sorriso, o qual deixou InuYasha abobalhado por uns segundos.

- Me deixe seu e-mail para podermos marcar o almoço – falou Izayoi.

- Claro – remexeu na bolsa um momento e tirou um cartão – Meu cartão. Ai tem todos os meus contatos. Mas eu realmente tenho que ir, foi um prazer conhecê-la, Izayoi e a você também InuYasha.

- O prazer foi nosso, querida, até breve – respondeu abanando a mão pra ela de cima da escadaria e vendo ela ir até o Mercedes.

- Tchau – falou InuYasha, apenas para si mesmo.

Izayoi deu uma olhada no cartão.

Kagome Higurashi – Profissional em Design de Interiores

E-mail: kagome.higurashi

Tel.Pessoal: 5556-9856

Tel. Profissional: 5568-3472

Cel: 9624-5861

Então olhou ela se afastar de carro.

- Ela é uma ótima moça, não, InuYasha?

- Tem seus momentos – respondeu o hanyou

Izayoi sorriu divertida e sem que ele estivesse olhando colocou o cartão no terno preto dele que tinha tirado ao entrar na casa e tinha pendurado no cabideiro perto da porta. Ele tinha gostado dela, afinal, ele era seu filho, podia perceber quando ele se interessava em alguém e, além do mais, não gostava daquela modelo sem cérebro esquelética que ele estava namorando no momento. Tinha simpatizado com a morena. E sabia que ele também.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**CONTINUA...**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_MK – Chan 160_

_Bru – Chan_

_Lulinha – Taishou_

_Aline_

_Nikki – Kousaka_

_Sangoo_

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**


	3. Rin, Que Saudades!

**DECORANDO SUA ALMA**

**- Blá blá blá – Fala **

"**Blá blá blá" – Pensamento**

**_Blá blá blá _– E-mails e conversas por telefone.**

**(Blá blá blá) – Intromissões da autora**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**RIN, QUE SAUDADES!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Após chegar ao trabalho e passar por Saori com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e avisar que a Sra. Tayshou iria ligar para falar sobre o plano de pagamento se dirigiu ao seu escritório, só teria outro cliente depois do almoço, então iria checar os e-mails e iria almoçar no restaurante do Miroku.

_Você tem uma mensagem nova na sua caixa de entrada._

_Clique aqui para ler a mensagem._

_Para: Kagome Higurashi _

_De: Rin Sakai _

_Assunto: Saudades_

_Kagome,_

_Ai eu tô morrendo de saudades de você? Como você está, amiga? E a Sango e o Miroku? Já casaram?_

_Kagome eu consegui arranjar um emprego ai em Tokyo, vou deixar Fukushima... Ai MINHA QUERIDA TOKYO, ME ESPERE ESTOU VOLTANDO PRA VOCÊ!!!_

_Querida, só tem um problema, lembra que nós éramos colegas de apartamento? Pois bem, acho que vamos ter que voltar a ser, mas é só até eu arranjar um apartamento bacana perto do meu trabalho, aliás, vou trabalhar na Earth Center, não é D+? Vou me tornar uma Administradora Econômica SUPER PODEROSA, huahuahua!!! Viajei geral!_

_Desculpe esse e-mail em cima da hora, mas é que eu recebi a proposta ontem e se eu não estiver hoje ai até as 17:00 posso dizer adeus ao emprego em Tokyo._

_Me liga, vou chegar ao meio dia ou antes._

_BEIJOS CHEIOS DE SAUDADE,_

_RIN!!!_

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! – gritou Kagome de felicidade – Hoje o dia não pode ficar melhor, consegui fechar uma negociação com Izayoi Tayshou e a Rin vai voltar e conseguiu um emprego na Earth Center. Tenho que contar pra Sango. Mas deixa-me ligar pra Rin, antes. 96423571.

_- Alô, Kagome? – perguntou Rin do outro lado da linha._

_-_ Oi Rin, recebi seu e-mail, como vai?

_- Estou ótima, desculpe, assim em cima da hora._

- Sem problema, Rin, olha, eu vou ai no aeroporto te pegar, a gente guarda sua bagagem lá em casa e vamos almoçar, que tal?

_- Perfeito, mas não vai ser muito incomodo pra você?_

- Está brincando? Claro que não, Rin.

_- É por isso que eu te adoro, Kagome._

- Ah, é mesmo, Rin, tem problema se o Jakotsu almoçar conosco? É que estou devendo a ele.

_- Claro que não, amiga, eu também estou com muitas saudades do único cara que sabe arrumar me cabelo direito e você vai me deixar ficar no seu apartamento, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer. Você é uma amigona, Kagome._

- Que isso, Rin, Ah, parabéns pelo emprego.

_- Obrigada, opa, preciso desligar a bateria está fraca e ele vai desligar sozinho._

- Certo, só mais uma coisinha, o Miroku e a Sango vão lá em casa jantar, tá?

_- Ótimo, estou com muitas saudades._

- Legal, tô indo. Tchau.

_- Brigada, tchau._

_Para: Sango Tokay_

_De: Kagome Higurashi _

_Assunto: Tayshou e Sakay_

_SANGO,_

_CONSEGUI, EU FECHEI O CONTRATO COM A SRA. TAYSHOU, ESTOU TÃO FELIZ!!!_

_E eu conheci o filho dela, nossa! Ele é meio quieto, mas é tão bonito. É um hanyou, mas eu não tenho preconceito. POR QUE EU ESCREVI ISSO? Até parece que ele iria se interessar por MIM! Quer dizer, EU! Ele é rico! Até parece, eu sou só a decoradora da MÃE dele. Tenho que parar de ter essa alucinações com homens. Acho que isso é distúrbio por falta de um._

_Mas, Sango, a Rin conseguiu um emprego na Earth Center e está voltando pra Tokyo, chega hoje, ela vai ficar no meu apartamento, então avisa o Miroku que ele vai ter que fazer um jantar para quatro. _

_AI, CARAMBA, FIQUEI DE PEGAR A RIN NO AEROPORTO PRA GENTE IR ALMOÇAR, E TÔ FICANDO ATRASADA!_

_BEIJOS,_

_Kagome._

_Você tem duas mensagens novas na sua caixa de entrada._

_Clique aqui para ler as mensagens._

_Para: Sango Tokay_

_De: Miroku Kanou _

_Assunto: Jantar na Kagome_

_Oi Amor,_

_Será que a Kagome vai se importar de se eu levar uns amigos, quer dizer, apenas dois. O InuYasha e o Sesshoumaru? Olha, eu já vou fazer aquele Pato ao Molho Rose e se eu fizer um Creme Broulét para agradá-la, aí será que ela deixa?_

_Bom, eles são uns caras legais e é sempre bom fazer amigos novos. Sabe, Sesshoumaru é advogado e trabalha lá na Tayshou e Onigumo Association e o InuYasha é Repórter Policial do Tokyo News. Acho que ela vai gostar._

_Só mais uma coisa, sabe aquele primo meu que você falou pra ela? Pois então, ele casou, então podemos descartá-lo!_

_Te amo,_

_Miroku._

- RIN! ESTOU AQUI! – gritou Kagome no meio do aeroporto com a mão esquerda levantada.

- KAGOME! – gritou a outra de volta correndo até Kagome a a abraçando. Ela vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa de lã de gola alta branca.

- Ai, amiga, que saudades de você! – falou a outra morena com os cabelos que iam até o meio das costas, era da mesma altura que Kagome, com olhos castanhos.

- Eu também estava com saudades – disse ao se separarem – Venha, vamos guardar suas coisas.

Foram até o carro de Kagome no estacionamento do aeroporto.

- Esse é seu carro, Kagome? – perguntou Rin com os olhos arregalados para o Mercedes enquanto Kagome abria o porta-malas.

- Bem, da última vez que eu chequei ainda era – falou apoiada na porta rodando as chaves no dedo indicador.

- Engraçadinha – riu-se Rin colocando a mala no porta-malas, batendo a porta e tomando o lugar no bando do passageiro.

- Vamos até o meu apê – falou Kagome e saíram do estacionamento.

Chegaram rapidamente no apartamento de Kagome e guardaram as coisas e, é claro que, se a Rin já tinha gostado do carro, do apartamento nem se fala.

- Kagome, eu não acredito que vou morar por um tempo naquele palácio – falava Rin maravilhada quando chegaram no restaurante Éclat de Paris – Não! A gente vai almoçar aqui?

- Rin, calma, pare de ficar maravilhada com tudo – sorriu Kagome enquanto saiam do carro e ela entregava a chave ao manobrista – E foi o Jak que escolheu, eu não me importaria de comer um BigMac no McDonalds.

- Kagome, você lembra que eu sou vegetariana, não é? – perguntou Rin, preocupada.

- Claro que sim – respondeu enquanto entravam – Mas esse lugar tem ótimos pratos vegetarianos.

Andaram mais um pouco e viram um Jakotsu com um braço levantado para chamá-las, vestia uma calça de couro preta e sapatos também pretos, uma blusa de malha um tanto quanto colada ao corpo azul.

Quando elas se dirigiram a mesa ele(a) se levantou e as cumprimentou com beijinhos no rosto.

- Rin, querida, você está ótima, continua linda como sempre – começou Jak – Estava morrendo de saudades de você, passe amanhã no salão para um penteado de graça, OK?

- Também estava com saudades, Jak – respondeu a morena enquanto o garçom trazia os Menu's - Mas não precisa, sério!

- Querida, não discuta, eu faço questão – e abaixou os olhos para o Menu.

Rin fitou os amigos mais um pouco até também começar a analisar seu cardápio, realmente, eles continuavam como os tinha deixado, simpáticos, prestativos, carismáticos, aplicados e dedicados.

Pediram, respectivamente, Jakotsu um Salmão a Francesa, Kagome um Linguado ao Molho Madeira e Rin um Pupurri de Legumes, comeram enquanto riam e conversavam.

- Desculpe o atraso – desculpou-se o hanyou de cabelos prateados que tinha acabado de se sentar à mesa junto com um outro de cabelos negros presos em um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo no restaurante Torreggi di Pisa – Houve um crime de última hora, entende?

- Tudo bem, Inuyasha – respondeu o outro – Não tem problema.

- Você já pediu? – perguntou Inuyasha

- Já, o seu também – respondeu colocando um pouco de vinho na taça do outro – E então, vamos jantar na casa da Kagome, hoje?

- Que Kagome? – perguntou bebericando o vinho.

- Kagome Higurashi, ela é amiga da Sango, trabalha na Colors Decoration – explicou o moreno e Inuyasha só não cuspiu todo o seu vinho que tinha acabado de colocar na boca por um triz.

- Eu nem a conheço, Miroku – respondeu ao se recuperar do pequeno choque inicial.

- É exatamente pra isso que estou te levando lá – respondeu indiferente – E ao Sesshoumaru, também.

- Porque o Sesshoumaru também?

- Oras, se ela não se interessar por você, poderá ter outras opções, né?

Inuyasha não respondeu. Ficou pensando um pouco e assim o almoço chegou. Pra ele Macarrão com Almôndegas e Lasagna a Bolonhesa para Miroku.

- Então, o que me diz? – perguntou Miroku de boca cheia

- Eu não sei, eu tenho namorada sabia? – falou o hanyou

- E daí, você está namorando e não morto – respondeu o moreno – Além do mais, é só um jantar, nada formal ou coisa parecida e se você não gostar diga que tem uma ligação e que ocorreu um crime e você precisa pegar o furo da matéria.

Inuyasha refletiu por mais uns instantes colocando uma almôndega na boca.

"Bem, porque não?" pensou "É só um jantar, estou fazendo um favor para o Miroku, de novo!"

- Tudo bem, mas você fica me devendo essa – respondeu – E como você sabia que eu iria pedir Macarrão com Almôndegas?

- Obrigado, lhe agradeço de coração – disse – Eu sabia porque sempre que sempre que a gente vem comer aqui você pede isso.

- Feh – soltou e comeram em silêncio, apenas trocando algumas frases sobre assuntos banais ou trabalho.

- Kagome, será que eu poderia ir para sua casa tomar um banho para ir até a Earth Center – perguntou Rin, no carro depois de se despedirem de Jakotsu.

- Claro, Rin – disse Kagome – Vamos até a Colors e você pode ir com o Mercedes.

- Não precisa, Kagome, eu pego um táxi – respondeu Rin.

- Rin, você está louca? – perguntou a morena, indignada – Lembra, é Tokyo, e você quer pegar um táxi no horário de almoço?

- Tem razão, eu esqueci – respondeu com um sorriso tímido – Mas eu estou sendo um completo estorvo pra você.

- Para de falar isso Rin, você não é um estorvo – respondeu Kagome começando a se zangar.

- Certo, obrigada.

Chegaram na Colors Decoration e Kagome despediu-se de Rin e foi para seu escritório.

Rin seguiu para o apartamento de Kagome, chegando lá tirou da mala roupas de baixo, uma saia de veludo cotelê vinho, uma camisa rosada e um colete também vinho e foi para o banheiro, pegou debaixo da pia a bandeja que Kagome tinha lhe falado e abriu a torneira para encher a banheira enquanto ia pegar seu notbook na outra mala. Ao voltar a banheira já estava cheia, se despiu e colocou as roupas dobradas em um canto e se ajeitou na banheira.

- Vamos olhar os e-mails – falou para si mesma.

_Você tem duas mensagens novas na sua caixa de entrada._

_Clique aqui para ler as mensagens._

_Para: Rin Sakai _

_De: Sango Tokay _

_Assunto: Saudades_

_Rin,_

_Oi amiga, quanto tempo. Que bom que você voltou e parabéns pelo emprego na Earth Center, é uma vaga bem disputada. _

_Se você quiser ajuda em qualquer coisa é só me avisar._

_Kagome deve ter lhe falado sobre o jantar no apartamento dela, hoje, não é? Então, se você quiser algum prato especial é só falar com o Miroku, OK?_

_Bem, SEJA BEM VINDA!!!_

_Te adoro,_

_Sango._

- Sango, obrigada – falou para as paredes.

_Para: Rin Sakai _

_De: Miroku Kanou _

_Assunto: Jantar_

_Olá Rin,_

_Nossa, que saudades, a gente quase não manteve contato, não é?_

_Olha, eu vou fazer Pato ao Molho Rose para a Kagome que ela adoro, mas pelo que eu me lembre você era vegetariana, ainda é? Porque eu poderia, tipo assim, fazer tofu pra você ou Salada I Griega, você escolhe, certo? É só falar!_

_Parabéns pelo emprego. Muita sorte, soube que eles são muito linha dura._

_Seja Bem Vinda,_

_Miroku._

- Realmente eles não mudaram muito – respondeu – O Miroku ainda lembra que eu sou vegetariana, e isso é um grande progresso!

Kagome chegou ao seu andar e passou por Saori.

- Oi – cumprimentou Kagome

- Oi, Kagome – respondeu Saori – Kagome, espera um pouco!

- Sim? – ela perguntou voltando do meio do corredor

- A Sra. Tayshou e eu dei os preços, ficou tudo, então, em 9.450,00 dólares – falou Saori entregando a Kagome alguns papéis.

- Certo – respondeu simplesmente

- Ah, e ela implorou para que você acompanhe as obras, irão começar na próxima quarta-feira – avisou Saori – Ela aumenta o preço do pagamento para 10.000,00 dólares se você supervisionar.

- Oh, diga-lhe que é desnecessário esse aumento, mas que irei com prazer supervisionar o andamento das obras – respondeu

Saori apenas assentiu com a cabeça e pegou o telefone assim que Kagome se afastou.

Ela entrou em sua sala e depositou os papéis na mesa e a bolsa perto da cadeira, no chão. Ligou o notbook e se conectou a Internet.

_Você tem uma mensagem nova na sua caixa de entrada._

_Clique aqui para ler as mensagens._

_Para: Kagome Higurashi _

_De: Sango Tokay _

_Assunto: INUYASHA TAYSHOU_

_KAGOME,_

_Você não vai não vai acreditar! Creio que você já esteja sentada lendo esse e-mail, mas se não estiver, sente-se!_

_Adivinha quem o Miroku quer levar na sua casa para jantar hoje? Eu sei, meio óbvio pelo assunto do e-mail, mas INUYASHA TAYSHOU, o filho da IZAYOI TAYSHOU!!!_

_E também o irmão mais velho dele, SESSHOUMARU TAYSHOU! Kagome, é sua chance de fisgar o cara. _

_PELO AMOR DOS DEUSES, AMIGA! Deixa o Miroku levá-los lá hoje! Ele até se ofereceu para fazer um Creme Broulét pra você se você deixar._

_DIZ QUE SIM. DIZ QUE SIM. DIZ QUE SIM. DIZ QUE SIM. DIZ QUE SIM. DIZ QUE SIM. DIZ QUE SIM. DIZ QUE SIM. DIZ QUE SIM. DIZ QUE SIM. DIZ QUE SIM. DIZ QUE SIM. DIZ QUE SIM. DIZ QUE SIM. DIZ QUE SIM. DIZ QUE SIM. DIZ QUE SIM. DIZ QUE SIM. DIZ QUE SIM. DIZ QUE SIM. DIZ QUE SIM. DIZ QUE SIM. DIZ QUE SIM. DIZ QUE SIM. DIZ QUE SIM. DIZ QUE SIM. DIZ QUE SIM. DIZ QUE SIM. DIZ QUE SIM. DIZ QUE SIM. _

_Espero resposta,_

_Sango. ;D_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Nikki - Kousaka_

_Juliana Assis_

_Hiwatari Satiko_

_Vicky_

_Bru-chan_

_Uchiha Lara_

_Katy_

_Aline_

_SyuChan_

**CONTINUA...**


	4. Earth Center

**DECORANDO SUA ALMA**

**- Blá blá blá – Fala **

"**Blá blá blá" – Pensamento**

**_Blá blá blá _– E-mails e conversas por telefone.**

**(Blá blá blá) – Intromissões da autora**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**EARTH CENTER**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Para: Sango Tokay_

_De: Kagome Higurashi_

_Assunto: INUYASHA TAYSHOU_

_O QUE?_

_O Miroku por acaso enlouqueceu? Você percebe quem ele quer levar no meu apartamento, Sango?_

_E é claro que você também não fica atrás nessa loucura, já que também quer que ele vá. AI MEUS DEUSES, ME AJUDEM._

_Mas tudo bem, pode levá-los, pois mesmo que eu negar você não vai ouvir._

_Kagome._

_Para: Kagome Higurashi_

_De: Sango Tokay_

_Assunto: INUYASHA TAYSHOU_

_Obrigada, sabia que você não resistiria à tentação de tê-lo no seu apartamento para um encontro a noite._

_Beijos, _

_Sango._

_Para: Sango Tokay_

_De: Kagome Higurashi_

_Assunto: INUYASHA TAYSHOU_

_NÃO É UM ENCONTRO. _

Kagome desligou o notbook, só voltaria a ver seus e-mails mais tarde, depois do jantar.

"Ele vai jantar na minha casa" pensou "AI! O QUE EU VOU VESTIR?"

Rin chegou ao prédio da Earth Center no centro da cidade. Entregou as chaves do Mercedes de Kagome ao manobrista e entrou pela porta giratória do local. Foi até o balcão de atendimento, mas não sem antes dar uma longa olhada no lustre antigo e magnífico pendurado no teto.

- Bom dia, bem vinda a Earth Center – falou a moça no balcão – Em que posso ajudá-la?

- Olá, meu nome é Rin Sakai – respondeu a morena – Estou aqui para uma entrevista de emprego.

- Oh, sim Srta. Sakai, estávamos a sua espera – falou a atendente entregando a Rin uma prancheta e uma caneta – Preencha este formulário por favor.

- Sim – respondeu Rin e começou a preencher.

**Formulário**

**Nome completo:** Rin Sakai

**Idade: **26 anos **Data de Nascimento: **04/11/1980

**Sexo: **(X)Feminino ( )Masculino

**Endereço: **Okuyama Street, 2348** Complemento: **Ap. 77B (Temporário)

**Tel:** 5556-9856(Temporário)** Cel: **9642-3571

**Estado Civil: **Solteira

**Emprego Anterior: **Moritaka Factory

**Grau de Escolaridade: **Mestrado

**RG: **854.325.254-85

**Assinatura: **RIN SAKAI

- Aqui, terminei – falou Rin devolvendo o formulário para a atendente.

- Ótimo – respondeu pegando a prancheta – Pode subir para o 20º andar, Srta. , sala 47 virando a direita.

- Certo, obrigada – e foi andando em direção do elevador.

Ao entrar viu o Sr. Que cuidava dos andares.

- Olá, Srta – ele cumprimentou – Qual andar?

- Olá, 20º, por favor – respondeu

Era somente ela e Sr. Naquele elevador que era especifico para subir.

Ela estava recostada levemente no espelho no fundo do elevador, ouvindo aquela musica calma e relaxante e pensando.

"Será que terei que passar em algum teste? Ou será apenas uma entrevista?"

- Moça? – perguntou o Sr. – Srta. Chegamos ao 20º andar.

- Oh, desculpe – respondeu ela, envergonhada – Obrigada.

Ele apenas sorriu e a porta se fechou assim que ela saiu.

Ela andou um pouco por algumas portas de madeira de lei e virou a direita como a moça indicou. As portas foram passando: 40 – 41 – 42 – 43 – 44 – 45 – 46 – 47. Todas essas portas estavam intercaladas.

Ia bater, mas ouviu vozes.

- O Fijisawa era muito legal, compreende? – falou uma voz grossa – Mas era muito incompetente.

- Certo – respondeu uma outra voz, essa era imponente e firme – Não se preocupe, o processo dele é infundado.

- Assim espero – respondeu a voz grossa.

Rin ficou receosa em interromper, poderia ser algo importante. Mas respirou fundo e tomou a coragem de algum lugar bem fundo em sua alma.

TOC TOC TOC.

- Pode entrar – disse a voz grossa.

Rin abriu a porta lentamente.

- Com licença – pediu – Desculpe atrapalhar, meu nome é Rin Sakai e...

- Sim, sim – falou um homem baixinho e gordo, já grisalho, o dono da voz grossa – Estávamos a sua espera, Srta. Sakai, entre.

Rin adentrou a sala completamente e o homem gordinho veio ao seu encontro com a intenção se apertar sua mão, ela o fez quando ele se aproximou mais.

- Meu nome é Myouga Murakami – se apresentou o gordinho – Este é o advogado da empresa, Sesshoumaru Tayshou – Myouga apresentou o yokay de cabelos prateados, olhos dourados e varizes arroxeadas na face com formas de triângulo.

Sesshoumaru veio até ela e lhe apertou a mão também, sem pronunciar uma única sílaba. Ele vestia um terno totalmente preto e uma camisa branca e gravata azul marinho.

- Muito prazer – falou Rin.

- Muito bem, sente-se Srta. – falou Myouga voltando para trás de sua mesa, ela se sentou na cadeira ao lado de Sesshoumaru – Sesshoumaru, está é a minha mais nova Administradora de Economias.

Sesshoumaru não demonstrou nenhum sentimento.

- Uma mulher? – perguntou apenas

Rin o olhou, indignada.

"Machista" pensou ela.

- Sim – respondeu Myouga – Uma mulher muito inteligente e muito bem recomendada.

- Perdoe-me o atrevimento, Sr. Tayshou, mas o que tem contra mulheres? – perguntou ela, fria.

- Nada, até gosto muito delas, se me entende – respondeu com um sorriso irônico – Mas a Earth Center é uma grande empresa de artigos eletrônicos, exportados para o mundo todo, tem certeza que se encaixa ao papel de administradora, Srta. Sakai?

- Tenho certeza que farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para manter este lugar sempre ativo, Sr. Tayshou – respondeu Rin, convicta.

- Muito bom, é exatamente isso que eu espero dos meus funcionários – se pronunciou Myouga – Empenho, força de vontade e disciplina.

O silêncio abateu a sala por um momento. Até ser quebrado pela máquina de faz funcionando. Myouga tirou de lá o papel e o leu em silêncio. Era o formulário de inscrição de Rin.

- Muito bem, Srta. Sakai, pode começar na segunda-feira – disse colocando o papel sobre a mesa – Mas me responda uma única coisa, aqui diz que você está em moradia temporária?

- Sim, estou morando com uma amiga – respondeu – Cheguei hoje e ainda não tive tempo de procurar um apartamento adequado.

- Compreendo – respondeu – Está bem, então, acho que podemos dar essa reunião como terminada e também já estamos quase no fim do expediente.

Os três se levantaram e rumaram para a porta.

- Até, um bom final de semana, Sesshoumaru – falou Myouga apertando-lhe a mão.

Sesshoumaru não disse nada além de um igualmente.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Srta. Sakai – falou Myouga

- Oh, me chame de Rin, por favor – respondeu ela.

- Como queira – ele falou – E espero que você cumpra o que disse aqui hoje.

- Vou me esforçar.

- Ótimo – o Sr. Murakami disse – Tenha um fim de semana prazeroso.

- Obrigada – ela respondeu, impaciente para poder voltar pra casa – Para o Sr. Também, até segunda.

E seguiu para o elevador onde avistou Sesshoumaru parado esperando.

Assim que ela se aproximou este chegou e os dois entraram, mas dessa vez era uma mulher quem comandava o elevador que descia.

- Térreo – Sesshoumaru falou indiferente.

Rin ficou apenas fitando o chão de metal do elevador e escutando a música.

"Ele é lindo, mas sério parece tão antipático" pensou "Ei, Srta. Sakai, que pensamento sem nenhuma ética profissional foi esse?"

Levantou vagarosamente os olhos fingindo estar olhando os andares passando acima da porta, mas não resistiu a tentação de olhar de canto para Sesshoumaru.

"Oras, eu também sou humana, né?"

"Não posso negar" ele pensou, dessa vez "Ela tem pernas lindas para uma humana".

- Térreo – anunciou a moça.

Os dois saíram e tomaram o caminho para a entrada do edifício.

- Mescedes Benz CLK230 Preto – falou Rin para um dos manobristas.

- Ferrari Enzo Introduction Vermelha – falou Sesshoumaru para o outro manobrista.

Eles foram rapidamente pegar os carros.

Quando chegaram Sesshoumaru já ia entrar no seu, mas Rin o chamou.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Sesshoumaru Tayshou.

- A você também, Rin Sakai – ele respondeu e entrou no carro.

Rin seguiu até um café que ela viu perto do apartamento de Kagome, uns 5 quarteirões antes, chamava-se Espelunca.

Entrou lá e pediu um café com creme. Sentou-se no balcão. Iria começar o inverno, aquele café iria ficar lotado. Pegou seu celular V3 prata que tinha deixado carregando durante o banho e discou o número do celular de Kagome.

_- Oi Rin._

- Oi, Kagome.

_- Foi até a Earth Center?_

- Fui, sim e consegui o emprego.

_- Isso é maravilhoso, Rin, e quando você começa?_

- Segunda-feira.

_- Nossa, já na segunda?_

- Pois é, eu acho melhor comprar um carro para não ficar usando o seu.

_- Rin, não tem problema, pode usar o Mercedes._

- Não, Kagome, eu já calculei, tenho dinheiro suficiente para comprar um bom carro, um apartamento e mobiliá-lo.

_- Está bem, Rin, mas eu só vou deixar você sair da minha casa com uma condição._

- Qual? – perguntou divertida.

_- Você deixar eu decorá-lo e por conta da casa._

- Kagome!

_- É a minha condição._

- Está bem.

_- Obrigada. E será que você não poderia passar daqui para me pegar? Sabe, meu expediente acaba em 5 minutos._

- Claro que sim, eu te liguei exatamente para isso.

Seu café tinha chegado e a garçonete notando que a cliente estava no telefone não disse nada.

_- Obrigada._

- Acha, eu estou indo, parei para tomar um café aqui no Espelunca, você quer que eu te leve algo?

_- Não precisa, obrigada._

- OK. Já estou indo.

_- Certo, tchau._

Rin desligou o celular pegou o café e deixou dois dólares em cima do balcão.

Foi até o carro e dirigiu até a Colors Decoration.

Kagome a esperava na entrada. Pulou para o banco do passageiro e deixou a amiga no volante.

- Quero que me conte como foi, todos os detalhes – falou Kagome pegando a Avenida Trevo.

- Foi tudo muito sofisticado, a Earth Center é enorme – começou a falar eufórica – Eu preenchi um formulário e subi direto para a sala do chefe onde ele estava conversando com um advogado bonitão.

- Espera, deixe-me adivinhar – interrompeu Kagome, divertida – Você sujou o carpete de pele do seu chefe de baba quando viu o tal advogado?

- Não, mas estava quase – disse rindo.

Elas conversaram mais um pouco entre os goles de café de Rin.

- Esse café é bom, não é? – falou Kagome – Eu sempre paro ai antes de ir trabalhar.

Rin apenas sorriu.

- Bem, chegamos – falou Kagome descendo do carro e sendo seguida por Rin até o elevador.

- Temos que preparar a cozinha para o Miroku, né? – perguntou Rin.

- Temos, sim – respondeu a morena – Você o avisou para fazer um prato vegetariano pra você?

- Sim, ele me enviou um e-mail mais cedo.

- Certo – concordou.

Chegaram ao 15º e entraram no apartamento 77B.

- Mãos a obra – falou Kagome.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Hiwatari Satiko: **Pode deixar, estou me esforçando o máximo para postar o mais rápido possível novos capítulos. Beijos.

**JuHh-Chan Satuki: **Obrigada pelos elogios, que bom que está gostando. Beijos.

**Nikki-Kousaka: **Você me disse que amou o último. Amou esse também? Espero que sim, estou me esforçando. Beijos.

**Sangoo: **Não tem problema se você não deixou review no último capítulo, o que importa é que você leu, obrigada. Espero que tenha gostado da situação deste. Beijos.

**Uchiha Lara: **Bem, acho que só lendo para saber quando o Inuyasha vai terminar com ela. Beijos.

**Aline: **Eu também morro de inveja da Kagome. Não sei se vai dar pra você ir ao jantar, mas eu também queria um Inuyasha pra mim, injustiça. Beijos.

**MK-Chan160: **Você descobriu. Sim, essa fic é meio baseada no livro O Garoto da Casa ao Lado, O Garoto Encontra Garota e Garota Americana, todos da Meg Cabot. Beijos.

**Bru-Chan:** Não se preocupe, tá ai mais um capítulo e, com certeza, eu não pretendo abandonar essa fic. Beijos.

**MUITO OBRIGADA POR LEREM.**

**BEIJOS.**


	5. Jantar

**DECORANDO SUA ALMA**

**- Blá blá blá – Fala **

"**Blá blá blá" – Pensamento**

**_Blá blá blá _– E-mails e conversas por telefone.**

**(Blá blá blá) – Intromissões da autora**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**JANTAR**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Kagome e Rin foram para o quarto de Kagome se trocar, afinal, não iriam arrumar o apartamento em trajes sociais.

Kagome vestiu uma calça capri jeans e um moletom branco com um desenho do Tom e Jerry na frente e Rin vestiu um shorts de cótom preto e uma babylook verde escrito: Prefico TODDY ao TÉDIO.

- Rin, você poderia dar uma geral na sala? – perguntou Kagome indo até a cozinha – Eu vou lavar essa louça.

- Claro – respondeu pegando algumas revistas de sofás espalhadas pela mesa e colocando numa cesta perto da estante – Kagome, posso por uma música?

- Claro – gritou da cozinha – Tem uns CDs na segunda porta em cima do mini-system.

Rin abriu e tirou de lá um CD da trilha sonora da Pequena Sereia, sorriu e colocou para tocar.

- Rin – chamou Kagome assim que ouviu a música – Isso era do nosso tempo de faculdade.

- Mas nunca deixou de ser um máximo – respondeu rindo.

E ao ritmo de Aqui no Mar elas arrumaram o apartamento. Assim que Rin arrumou a última almofada Kagome apareceu na abertura entre a cozinha e a sala enxugando as mãos em um pano-de-prato.

- Acho melhor não tomarmos banho de banheira agora não – disse Kagome dobrando o pano e colocando em cima do balcão.

- É mesmo – respondeu Rin se aproximando dela – Já são 18:45. Que horas o Miroku vai chegar?

- NOSSA!!! – gritou Kagome espantada – Ele vai vir as 19:30, Rin.

- AAAHHH!!! – grita correndo pro quarto de Kagome – PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO FEZ UM BANHEIRO NO CORREDOR?

- EU FIZ. – gritou para Rin no quarto que saiu e a olhou intrigada.

- Fez? – perguntou a púbere – Onde?

Kagome sorriu e entrou no escritório, Rin a seguiu. Kagome estava perto da estante de madeira com a mão em uma escultura cinza, ela simplesmente, como se isso acontecesse todos os dias, puxou a escultura e a escrivaninha afundou no chão do apartamento dando lugar a uma cama totalmente arrumada que saiu da parede e uma outra parte da estante com um click se abriu como uma porta dando lugar a um banheiro pequeno, apenas uma pia, um chuveiro e um vaso sanitário, todos, dessa vez, em louça salmão, como o escritório.

- Kagome, caramba! – exclamou Rin, com a mão direita sobre a boca.

- Eu sei! Tive que brigar muito com o vizinho pra ele me deixar fazer isso com a escrivaninha – falou risonha.

- Mas, não era mais fácil ter apenas um quarto de visitas? – perguntou a morena sentando-se na cama.

-Tecnicamente, sim, mas é que eu não recebo muitas, entende – falou se sentando ao lado dela – E eu queria um lugar sossegado para pendurar a Mona Lisa.

- Entendo – respondeu a administradora.

- Mas eu ainda não te mostrei o mais legal! – disse pulando e pegando um controle remoto na estante.

- O que?

Kagome apertou um botão no controle e uma TV submergiu do chão, na frente da cama, e era uma televisão de 29 polegadas.

- UAU!!! – gritou Rin ficando de joelhos na cama.

- Eu tenho uma dessas no meu quarto, também – disse entregando o controle a Rin – É super legal quando você está doente de cama. O primeiro botão faz ela subir e descer, os outros são de canais.

- Certo.

- Agora vamos tomar banho – falou Kagome saindo do quarto e sendo seguida por Rin que pegou suas malas e levou para o quarto/escritório – Coloque algo um pouco social porque os irmãos Tayshou vão vir também.

- Tá – disse apenas sem prestar atenção, estava muito mais fascinada naquele escritório.

- Miroku, eu não acho que a sua amiga vai gostar de me ver lá, afinal, a gente nem se conhece, quer dizer já nos vimos uma vez – falou Inuyasha para Miroku no telefone.

_- Deixa disso, Inuyasha – respondeu o outro – A Kagome adora fazer amizade e além do mais, se ela não te quisesse lá teria se recusado a te deixar ir._

- Passou pela sua cabecinha com pouco cérebro que ela só está me deixando ir para não ser mal educada?

_- É, pode ser._

- ENTÃO!?

_- Ah, que isso, ela vai te adorar quando conversarem mais um pouco._

- Eu já disse que te odeio, hoje?

_- Já, 19 vezes._

- Ótimo, 20 vezes, EU TE ODEIO.

_- Você é sempre tão delicado assim?_

- Vou me arrumar, afinal, feio eu não vou, não é?

_- Falou e disse, também vou, tchau._

- Tchau.

E desligou o celular MG810 Black Safira colocando em cima da cômoda de mogno do seu quarto e indo até o guarda-roupa, também de mogno. Abriu as portas e se pôs a procurar uma roupa.

- É só um jantar, é melhor não ter muita frescura – falou para si mesmo tirando uma calça jeans azul com umas partes manchadas de branco e uma camiseta preta com vários desenhos vermelhos e brancos que se estendiam pela direita do peito, ombro e toda as costas e um All Star preto – Simples e legal. Perfeito.

Desamarrou a toalha branca que lhe cobria da cintura para baixo até os tornozelos revelando a cueca boxer azul e começou a se vestir.

- Sango, vamos amor, combinamos de estar na casa da Kagome às 19:30 – chamou Miroku, este vestia uma calça preta, uma camisa azul marinho e um casaco jeans.

- Estou indo, só me deixa passar o perfume – avisou Sango do quarto, vestia um vestido de linho rosa degrade, uma sandália de amarrar na perna e, apenas para se cobrir do frio da rua no outono, um suéter aberto, branco – Como estou? – perguntou chegando na sala e dando uma rodadinha.

-Linda como sempre – falou Miroku se aproximando e lhe dando um selinho.

- Vamos então – chamou o segurando pela mão e guiando até a porta.

Vestiu a calça preta e colocava a blusa vermelha de magas longas, que era quente o suficiente para não precisar de casaco, enquanto pensava.

"Porque mesmo que eu aceitei ir neste jantar?"

_FLASH BACK_

_- Vamos lá, Sesshoumaru, é só um jantar – pediu o moreno – E você não tem nada melhor para fazer no fim de semana, mesmo._

_- NÃO!_

_- Ora, você está me devendo um favor, lembra?_

_- Não estou, não – retrucou o yokay_

_- É, pode até ser que não esteja, mas quando estiver não precisará pagar, pois já o está fazendo hoje, o que acha?_

_Sesshoumaru Tayshou o olhou intrigado, o que ele pretendia levando-o a esse jantar na casa de uma desconhecida que tinha apenas ido decorar a casa de sua mãe?_

_- Se eu for, você promete parar de me encher? – perguntou de olhos fechados._

"_Não acredito que disse isso" pensou o yokay_

_-PROMETO!!! – gritou Miroku e saiu correndo do carro de Sesshoumaru quando este parou em frente ao restaurante de Miroku – Valeu, Sesshoumaru!_

_FIM DO FLASH BACK_

- Foi para o Miroku parar de encher – falou passando o perfume, suspirou.

E pegando as chaves do carro e o celular, saiu.

- Rin, você já está pronta? – perguntou Kagome da batendo na porta do quarto.

- Sim, pode entrar, Kagome – respondeu a morena

- Nossa, você está linda.

- Obrigada, você também – agradeceu.

Rin vestia uma saia jeans com uns detalhes azuis, uma blusinha folgada propositalmente branca e um tênis All Star branco ¾ com uma meia azul 7/8. Kagome estava com uma saia preta e um top roxo com um bolero branco por cima, uma bota preta até o joelho..

DING DONG

- Ficamos prontas a tempo – avisou Kagome indo até a porta e sendo seguida por Rin.

- Graças aos céus.

Kagome abriu a porta revelando Sango e Miroku, este carregava uma sacola se papel marrom com muita comida, que entraram e já foram cumprimentar Rin.

- Kagome, posso começar? – perguntou Miroku se dirigindo a cozinha.

- Minha cozinha está a seu dispor.

- Obrigada – respondeu Miroku – Falei para os meus amigos virem lá pelas 20:00, a está altura o jantar já estará pronto.

- OK – confirmou Kagome.

- Vem, Rin, eu quero saber de todos os detalhes dessa sua estada em Fukushima e dá entrevista para o emprego – falou Sango puxando Rin pra se sentar no sofá e Kagome sentou do seu outro lado pulando o sofá.

As amigas conversaram muito e enquanto Miroku cantarolava fazendo aquele delicioso Pato ao Molhe Rose.

DING DONG

- Devem ser eles, Miroku – avisou Kagome da sala indo abrir a porta – Olá.

Ficou olhando para aquele yokay lindo de cabelos prateados e olhos cor de âmbar, mas frios, parado na sua porta, sua boca se abriu levemente.

- Oi – respondeu – Sou Sesshoumaru Tayshou.

- Ka-Kagome Higurashi, muito prazer – falou liberando a passagem para ele entrar na sua casa – Minhas amigas Rin e Sango estão na sala, Miroku está na cozinha, fique a vontade.

Sesshoumaru apenas concordou com a cabeça e seguiu para a sala.

"Rin? Será que..." pensou indo até o sofá.

- Sesshoumaru – falou Sango indo ao seu encontro e o cumprimentando com um beijo no rosto – Que bom que veio, cadê o Inuyasha?

- Deve estar chegando logo.

Enquanto eles conversavam e trocavam cumprimentos Kagome sinalizava para Rin.

- É-este-o-tal-advogado?

- É.

- Que-gato.

- Eu-disse.

Elas ficavam trocando gestos e mexendo os lábios tentando balbuciar palavras que as duas entendessem, pararam rapidamente quando Sango virou Sesshoumaru na direção de Rin.

- Sesshoumaru, a Kagome você já conhece, mas essa é a Rin.

- Olá, Srta. Sakai – disse ele.

- Sr. Tayshou – ela respondeu formal.

- Já se conheciam? – perguntou Sango

- Sim, nos conhecemos hoje quando fui até a Earth Center.

- Legal, melhor assim – falou Sango sorrindo.

Sesshoumaru nada disse, apenas permaneceu sério e inalcançável e foi até a cozinha com Miroku.

- Esqueci de dizer uma coisa, Kagome – falou Rin no ouvido dela para Sango, que, provavelmente, era amiga dele, não ouvir – Ele é muito machista.

Kagome só concordou com a cabeça.

DING DONG.

- Deve ser o Inuyasha – falou Rin dando um cutucão em Kagome para ela ir rápido até a porta.

- Olá – cumprimentou ela ao abrir a porta com um sorriso.

- Ahn... Oi – ele respondeu após uma breve olhada em Kagome, de cima a baixo – Minha mãe mandou um Oi.

- Ah, certo, obrigada – respondeu ela – Hum, entra.

- Tá.

Ele entrou e viu Rin e Sango, esta última o cumprimentou do mesmo modo que a Sesshoumaru.

- Seu irmão está na cozinha – falou Kagome.

- Meio-irmão – respondeu.

- Inuyasha, essa é Rin Sakai – falou Sango.

- Oi, prazer Inuyasha – disse Rin lhe estendendo a mão.

- Oi – apenas disse pegando a mão dela.

- Hei, Inuyasha, chegou bem na hora, cara – disse Miroku aparecendo na divisão cozinha/sala – Acabei de servir o jantar.

- Certo, pessoal, vamos atacar – chamou Kagome indo em direção a divisão.

Ao entrarem todos na cozinha puderam ver Sesshoumaru admirando o Ensaio de Balé, o quadro de Edgar Degas em uma das pontas da mesa. Sentaram-se todos, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku serviu.

- Para Kagome como pedido especial – falou tirando a tampa da bandeja – Pato ao Molho Rose – anunciou e serviu no prato de todos, menos de Rin.

- Não vai comer? – perguntou o yokay.

- Sou vegetariana – respondeu com um sorriso terno.

- E é por isso que para Srta. Sakai eu preparei uma surpresa, como ela pediu – tirou a tampa de uma panela e todos puderam ver a fumaça saindo de lá – Sopa de Cogumelos Silvestres, é surpresa o bastante para agradar a Srta.?

- Com certeza, Miroku – respondeu ela fechando os olhos e sentindo o cheiro da sopa – Minha sopa favorita, você lembrou, obrigada.

- Claro que lembrei, é minha obrigação como Chéf lembrar do que meus clientes especiais gostam, por isso não agradeça.

- Puxa saco –murmurou Sango.

Miroku sentou-se e começou a comer com eles. Estava até que bem normal e alegre o jantar, só Sesshoumaru era o mais calado.

DING DONG

- Com licença – pediu Kagome se levantando e indo até a porta, provavelmente era a vizinha, Sra. Akyoshi pedindo uma xícara de açúcar – Oi, Sra... KOUGA?

Na sala de jantar Miroku se entreolhou com Sango que se entreolhou com Rin que se entreolhou com Miroku. Kouga era sobrinho da Sra. Akyoshi e se dizia namorado de Kagome, era fotógrafo e vinha a casa da tia só para ver Kagome e, é claro, se aproveitar de gastar um dinheirinho da enorme fortuna herdade pela tia.

- Oi, Amor – falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha – Sentiu minha falta?

"NÃO"

- Sim, muita – mentiu ela descaradamente.

- Nossa que cheiro bom, andou cozinhando? – perguntou entrando na casa dela e indo em direção a cozinha.

- Kouga, espera... – chamou correndo atrás dele.

Kouga parou e ficou olhando os demais sentados na mesa de jantar de Kagome. Sango, Rin e Miroku ele reconheceu, mas quem eram os outros dois?

Inuyasha o fitava com uma cara muito zangada, tinha ouvido, assim como Sesshoumaru, o Oi, Amor dirigido a Kagome quando ele entrou.

- Kagome, quem são? – ele perguntou.

- Ahn... Sango, Miroku, Rin – fez uma pausa – Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.

- Os seus três amigos malas eu já conheço – ele disse se aproximando uns dois passos da mesa, Kagome bateu com a mão na testa, enquanto Sango, Rin e Miroku o olhavam com olhares assassinos – Quem são esses dois?

- Amigos do Miroku – ela respondeu.

- E o que estão fazendo aqui na sua casa?

- Jantando? – Inuyasha respondeu com uma pergunta.

- Isso eu notei – disse Kouga.

- Então porque perguntou? – Inuyasha.

Kouga não tinha como retrucar, olhou para Kagome atrás dele e a puxou para a sala. Os outros apenas ficaram olhando a cena embasbacados.

- Quem são eles? Ou melhor, quem é aquele Inuyasha cara-de-cachorro? – perguntou Kouga a Kagome quando chegaram à sala.

- EU OUVI ISSO, LOBO SARNENTO – rosnou Inuyasha da sala de jantar.

- VAI TOMAR ÁGUA DA PRIVADA, CACHORRINHO – gritou Kouga de volta.

Sango, Miroku e Rin estavam se matando para segurar Inuyasha na cozinha para ele não ir até a sala e fazer picadinho de lobo como encerramento do prato principal.

- Ele é Inuyasha Tayshou, Kouga – respondeu Kagome – Eu decorei a casa da mãe dele.

- E por isso ele tem que vir aqui na sua casa jantar?

- Não, mas o Miroku os convidou e eu deixei – ela respondeu, exausta, ele era muito cansativo e teimoso.

- Kagome, você está gostando dele? – perguntou Kouga

- NÃO!

- Por que se estiver eu vou colocar a espécie dele em extinção.

- Kouga, chega! – disse Kagome autoritária – Você vai ficar aqui até quando?

- O fim de semana todo, porque?

- Então amanhã a gente toma café no Espelunca, mas agora me deixa terminar o jantar – pediu ela, tristonha.

Kouga amoleceu, odiava quando ela fazia aquela cara.

- Tudo bem – disse ele derrotado.

"Aquelas aula extracurriculares de teatro no colegial compensaram, afinal" pensou.

- Legal, agora, pode ir – disse o empurrando até a porta e o colocando para fora – Uma boa noite e até amanhã...

- Mas, Kagome...

- ISSO MESMO, VAI UIVAR PRA LUA – gritou Inuyasha, feliz, da cozinha.

- ...tchau – disse e fechou a porta com um estrondo na cara dele, voltou para a cozinha com uma feição irritada.

Os outros a olhavam tipo: "Não me morda, sou inocente".

Ela sorriu e se sentou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Podemos comer em paz, agora – respondeu pegado um grande pedaço de pato e colocando na boca.

- E você me disse que não tinha namorado, não é, Higurashi? – falou Inuyasha cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Não tenho – ela respondeu indiferente – Kouga pensa que é meu namorado.

- E pelo jeito você não faz nada para dar a ele uma idéia contraria – ele retrucou.

Os demais estavam mexendo a cabeça como acompanhando uma bolinha em um jogo de tênis de mesa, já que Inuyasha e Kagome não paravam de se agulhar e estavam nas pontas da mesa.

- Eu já disse a ele mil vezes que não quero nada com ele – ela respondeu – Mas ele não me escuta.

- Aposto que disse.

- Escuta aqui, seu grisalho chato – disse ela se levantando com o dedo indicador em riste.

- Grisalho uma ova, baixinha – retrucou ele também com o dedo indicador levantado – E o que pensa em fazer com esse dedo apontado pra mim?

- Isso – ela respondeu e começaram a brigar de esgrima com os dedos indicadores.

Os outros caíram para trás das cadeiras, menos Sesshoumaru.

- Miroku, o pato tá muito bom, parabéns – ele cumprimentou o cozinheiro.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Hiwatari Satiko: **Agradeço por estar lendo. E então, o que achou do jantar? Beijos.

**Bru-Chan: **Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo, mas, aqui entre nós, são os próximos que prometem. Beijos.

**MK-Chan160: **Foi esse fato sim que eu tirei de O Garoto da Casa ao Lado e umas outras coisinhas que vão parecer nos próximos capítulos. E respondendo a sua perguntas, Garota Americana não tem hentai não, mas Garoto Encontra Garota também tem um leve. Beijos.

**Nikki-Kousaka:** Que bom que você está gostando. Eu também queria ter um amigo Miroku. E ai, gostou do jantar? Beijos.

**Sangoo: **O Sesshoumaru vai demorar um pouquinho para ceder, mas a Rin dá um jeito. E se a Kikyou é namorado do InuYasha, só lendo. Beijos.

**Carol Freitas: **Sim, baseei em algumas coisinhas de três livros da Meg Cabot. Que bom que está gostando, mas acho que só teremos mais e-mails no capítulo 6. Beijos.

**Sisi: **E então, gostou do jantar? Beijos.

**Prica-Chan: **Oi. Que bom que você está gostando. Tomara que este capítulo você também tenha gostado, continue acompanhando. Beijos.

**Kagome Love Inuyasha Forever: **Oi. Não se preocupe, eu te perdôo sim. Olha, me desculpe, mas eu acho que as suas perguntas só poderão ser respondidas nos capítulos seguintes, então continue acompanhando, por favor. E obrigada pelos elogios. Beijos.

**Belinha-Chan:** Não, acho que ele tem outras intenções com a Rin. Beijos.

**Uchiha Lara: **O Sesshoumaru, como o próprio nome dele diz, é uma perfeição que mata. Que tal a roupa da Kagome? Se tiver alguma sugestão, me avisa. Beijos.

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM.**


	6. Acidente

**DECORANDO SUA ALMA**

**- Blá blá blá – Fala **

"**Blá blá blá" – Pensamento**

**_Blá blá blá _– E-mails e conversas por telefone.**

**(Blá blá blá) – Intromissões da autora**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**ACIDENTE**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

O jantar, depois de Kouga ir embora, transcorreu normalmente, tirando algumas brigas ocasionais de Kagome e Inuyasha

Eles foram embora muito tarde, eram 1:00 da madrugada, para quem foi até lá apenas para jantar. Ficaram conversando na sala e ouvindo música ou assistindo TV.

A louça tinha ficado para Kagome e Rin lavarem pela manhã, pois quando foram embora elas apenas trocaram de roupa, escovaram os dentes e desmaiaram nas camas.

Agora o sol entrava calmo e quase invisível por entre as nuvens para perturbar o sono daquela de cabelos negros e olhos azuis que insistiam em os manter fechados e com o corpo enrolado no meio de travesseiros e adredons.

TRIIIIIMMMMM TRIIIIIMMMMM TRIIIIIMMMMM.

CRASH!!!

E o despertador estava espatifado, pedaços dele jaziam no chão do quarto e o sino ainda soou seu último tilintar até Rin entrar no quarto, desesperada, ainda vestida com o baby doll de vaquinha, todo preto e branco.

- KAGOME!!! – gritou ao entrar totalmente descabelada e com os olhos ainda semi cerrados.

- Rin, me desculpe, eu te acordei? – perguntou Kagome sentando-se na cama.

- Oh, não eu estava penas deitada, ai ouvi o seu despertador e depois um estrondo – falou indo em direção a cama de Kagome e também se sentando – Pensei que estivéssemos sendo assaltadas ou algo do tipo.

- Ah, não, eu só fiquei com raiva do despertador – falou apontando para a parede – Aliás, que horas são?

- 7:45 – falou após das uma olhadinha para o seu inseparável relógio de pulso.

- AI MEUS DEUSES, VOU ME ATRASAR – gritou correndo para o banheiro e fechando a porta.

- Está bem – falou e foi para o quarto/escritório se trocar também.

Um tempo mais tarde Kagome saiu do quarto vestindo uma calça jeans, uma bota cano alto caramelo, mas que estava por baixo do jeans, e um suéter de lã de gola alta. Rin estava na cozinha tomando um copo de água, vestia uma calça jeans azul escuro, uma baby look rosa e as pantufas brancas nos pés com meias.

- Rin, estou indo tomar café com o Kouga, quer que eu peça pra eles entregarem alguns waffles aqui pra você? – perguntou no vestíbulo enquanto vestia o sobretudo caramelo.

- Por favor e obrigada – respondeu somente.

- OK – e saiu indo até o outro lado do corredor e tocando a campainha.

Estranhou o cão golden retriever, Lester, da Sra. Akyoshi estar latindo como um desesperado. Normalmente a Sra. O leva para dar uma volta matinal e depois o trás pra casa e o alimenta e ele fica quieto, mas não hoje.

Tocou a campainha novamente. Nada. Só fez com que os latidos de Lester se tornassem mais agudos.

"Que estranho" pensou.

- Kagome – chamou uma voz atrás dela.

- Inuyasha – ela respondeu – O que faz aqui?

Ele estava tão lindo, vestia uma calça social azul marinho e uma camisa branca com a gravata do Homem-Aranha presa frouxamente no pescoço e o paletó azul, também, seguro no ombro esquerdo pela mão.

- Você não soube o que aconteceu com a sua vizinha? – perguntou ele se aproximando.

- Não – Kagome respondeu sem entender – O que aconteceu?

- Ela foi atacada durante a noite, o sobrinho dela a levou para o hospital e de lá chamou a polícia, parece que ela está em coma – ele disse indo até a porta e a abrindo.

- Nossa, isso é horrível – falou ela chocada – O que está fazendo?

- Kouga ficou com ela no hospital e pediu para mim vir aqui te entregar a chave e pedir pra você passear com o cão.

- Nossa, que gentil da sua parte – ela falou entrando no apartamento da Sra. Akyoshi.

Ele apenas sorriu se lembrando do que realmente tinha acontecido.

_FLASH BACK_

_- Eu não sei quem poderia ter ido até lá e a atacado – falava o lobo para os policiais – E quem poderia ter a chave, já que, como vocês mesmo disseram, não ouve sinais de arrombamento, porque eu se fosse esse o caso eu também teria ouvido. _

_- É estranho, você realmente tem certeza de que sua tia não teria inimigos? – tornou a perguntar o policial._

_- Absoluta, ela é uma senhora de 82 anos, pelo amor dos Deuses – ela falou já se exaltando._

_- E você não ouviu nada?_

_- Não, ela normalmente acorda cedo para levar o cão para passear e eu tenho sono muito pesado – respondeu Kouga._

_Inuyasha ouvia tudo de trás de uma viatura onde estava escondido. Ele, afinal, era um repórter policial e escolhera aquela profissão, pois gostava de participar indiretamente da ação. Já tinha recebido várias propostas para trabalhar no 27º Distrito de Policia de Tokyo, pois fora ele quem resolvera alguns dos mais difíceis casos da policia, mas não aceitara, e graças a isso tinha feito e recebido favores e ficado amigo de alguns tiras e também de alguns pilantras. _

_Sentiu um outro cheiro e olhou de esguelha para o local onde Kouga e os policias conversavam e viu o médico que tinha atendido a tia de Kouga._

_- Doutor, como ela está? – perguntou Kouga, todo preocupado._

_- Bem, ela já está em uma idade avançada e recebeu uma forte pancada na cabeça e formou-se um coágulo sanguíneo, e esses coágulos são reduzidos facilmente, principalmente no local em que se formou, mas ela, infelizmente, está em coma – falou o médico – Eu sinto muito._

_Kouga não teve nenhuma reação, pois o único cheiro que Inuyasha sentiu foi de raiva._

_- Nossa, isso não é nada bom – falou Kouga – Preciso ir pra casa para ver se está tudo bem com Lester e avisar Kagome._

_- Sinto muito, Sr. Mas vai ter que ficar aqui para mais umas perguntas e nós precisamos mandar uma equipe dá perícia até sua casa, poderia nos ceder a chave?_

_- Ahn, mais algumas perguntas? – sua voz tinha um tom preocupado – Está bem, aqui a chave._

_Kouga entregou a chave ao policial que se retirou ficando junto apenas com o outro._

_- Está aqui, Inuyasha – falou o policial quando já tinha saído da vista e do alcance da audição de Kouga._

_- Valeu, Rocky – falou Inuyasha pegando a chave – Agora ficamos quites._

_- Com certeza – falou e se retirou – Sorte, cara._

_Inuyasha apenas se dirigiu para seu Conversível Lightning Prata pulando no banco do motorista e indo em direção do prédio na rua Okuyama Street 2348, Ap. 77A._

_FIM DO FLASH BACK_

- Bem, eu iria tomar café com Kouga, mas acho melhor cuidar o Lester, primeiro – disse passando a mão na cabeça do cão – E depois, quem sabe, não vou visitar a Sra. Akyoshi.

- Sinto outro cheiro aqui – disse Inuyasha indo até a cama – Cheiro felino.

- Oh, Sr. Pelotas! – exclamou Kagome indo até a cama e se abaixando para olhar em baixo – Tenho que colocar um pouco de comida para você também.

- Sr. Pelotas?

- É o nome do gato dela – respondeu Kagome sorrindo a cara de intrigado de Inuyasha – A Sra. Akyoshi adora animais.

- Notei.

Inuyasha deu uma olhada pelo local e Kagome abriu o armário da cozinha para pegar um pouco de comida para o gato e colocou em uma vasilha no chão.

DING DONG

- Deve ser a perícia – falou Inuyasha indo até a porta e a abrindo – Oi, Moe.

- Oi, Sr. Tayshou – falou o policial e entrou no apartamento olhando em volta – Quem é ela?

- É Kagome Higurashi – respondeu Inuyasha – Vizinha.

- Srta. Você por acaso não ouviu algo estranho noite passada? – perguntou o policial que se chamava Moe.

- Não, eu dormi como uma pedra – respondeu ela, casualmente.

- Certo, e você não tem nenhuma chave da casa da Sra. Akyoshi? – tornou a perguntar.

- Eu não, só quem tem é o sobrinho dela, Kouga Kazuhiko.

- Ah, sim, já o conhecemos – falou o policial – Ele que nos ligou e foi com a tia na ambulância.

- Ele não sofreu nada, não é? – ela perguntou, preocupada.

Inuyasha, que estava escutando a conversa da cozinha enquanto observava aquela comida de gato, mas nem sinal de o tal se mover de debaixo da cama, ficou meio incomodado com essa preocupação toda da parte da garota.

"Ele nem é parente dela ou namorado nem nada" pensou ele "Não precisa se preocupar tanto, afinal"

- Não, Srta. Higurashi, ele está totalmente bem – respondeu o Moe, outros tiras já tinham se espalhado pela casa e ficavam tacando fuligem nas coisas com aqueles pincéis para tirar as digitais - Ele está na delegacia para responder umas perguntas e depois vai ficar com a Sra. Akyoshi no hospital.

- Ah, e ela? Como está?

- Em coma – ele falou abaixando a cabeça – Sinto muito.

- Ahn... Não... Tudo bem, acho... Acho melhor levar o cachorro para passear para vocês poderem trabalhar – e foi até o armário da cozinha onde pegou a correia azul de Lester e prendeu na coleira dele, que estava totalmente saltitante de felicidade e saiu do local.

Inuyasha ouviu ela se afastar.

"Ela cheira a sakuras" pensou "Como minha mãe"

- Ei, Inuyasha – chamou Moe – Você está esperando o que? Vai atrás dela!

- Eu? Porque?

- Você é homem e parece que a conhece – vociferou Moe – Vá confortá-la, ela deve estar assustada, afinal, poderia ter sido ela.

Inuyasha sentiu o coração apertar levemente.

Inuyasha ainda resmungou alguma coisa, mas por fim foi atrás dela.

- Vocês ficaram malucos?

_- Nós cumprimos a tarefa._

- Eu disse assustá-la, não MATÁ-LA.

_- Não reclame, cobramos um preço até que razoável pra esse serviço._

- Mas ele não foi executado do jeito que eu queria, Narak.

_- O que eu poderia fazer? Sou apenas um advogado que conhece a máfia, Kouga._

- E você contratou a máfia para assustar minha tia para ela me ceder aquela maldita herança de uma vez, mas falhou.

_- Eu nunca falho, Kouga – respondeu Narak, já irritado – Ela está em coma, ainda pode morrer._

_- Narak, querido, volta pra cama – uma voz feminina foi ouvida ao fundo por Kouga._

_- Já vou, Kikyou – falou Narak afastando um pouco a voz – Kouga, agora a única coisa que você pode fazer é esperar. Até._

Narak desligou e Kouga guardou o celular de volta no bolso e amassou a lata de lixo, que estava encostada a parede do beco em que estava, com apenas um soco.

- DROGA!!! – gritou no beco, caindo de joelhos.

- Higurashi, espera ai! – gritou o hanyou enquanto corria atrás dela pela rua que ia em direção ao Park.

- Inuyasha – ela respondeu ao ouvi-lo e se virar – O que faz aqui?

Ele gelou, não tinha motivo real para estar ali.

"Vim aqui confortá-la da sua dor angustiante pois poderia ter sido você a atacada e não sua vizinha" pensou irônico.

- Quer tomar café? – perguntou respondendo, assim, a pergunta dela – Afinal, Kouga não vai poder.

Ela lhe sorriu.

- Claro – respondeu

E foram andando lado a lado até o Espelunca, em silêncio.

- Então, Inuyasha Tayshou, porque escolheu ser jornalista policial?

- Está me colocando contra a parede, Higurashi?

- Sou eu que faço as perguntas, hoje – ela disse, sarcástica.

- OK. Escolhi essa profissão porque gosto de participar da coisa toda indiretamente e mostrar para as pessoas o que realmente aconteceu e não inventar coisas, como acontece muito – ele respondeu sério – E, também, não gosto da idéia de ter que depender dos outros.

Ela ficou quieta por um momento, nunca pensou que ele seria realmente sincero com ela, mas podia ver, podia sentir que ele estava sendo.

- E você? – perguntou Inuyasha

- Eu o que? – ela perguntou confusa saindo de seus devaneios.

- Porque escolheu decoração?

- Ah, bem eu sempre gostei de artes – disse sorrindo se lembrando do avô – E eu gosto de ver as pessoas felizes, entende? Eu fico feliz quando os outros também estão.

- Mas o que tem a ver com decoração ver as pessoas felizes?

- Tipo assim, quando você chega em casa depois de um dia exaustivo de trabalho você não dá graças por poder relaxar na sua sala ou na banheira? – ela perguntou, enquanto falava olhando para ele, conseqüentemente andando de costas. – Pois, então, você se sente feliz em estar bem, não é? É por isso que eu escolhi ser decoradora.

- Mas para ajudar as pessoas a se sentir bem não era melhor você estudar psicologia? – perguntou irônico novamente.

- ECA! Psicologia não, não que eu tenha algo contra, mas... – ela disse voltando ao lado dele - ...Sabe, problemas já bastam os meus.

Não falaram mais nada até chegar ao Espelunca e Kagome ir pegar dois cafés grandes e quatro Donuts Recheados de Caramelo, enquanto Inuyasha esperava lá fora com o cachorro, e foram se sentar no Sengoku Jidai Park.

Ficaram conversando e não viram o tempo passar.

- Alô? É do Espelunca?

_- Sim, o que deseja pedir?_

- Quero um café com leite grande e duas panquecas bem quentinhas.

_- Certo, qual o endereço?_

- Okuyama Street, 2348 – falou ela pausadamente para que o atendente entendesse – Apartamento 77B.

_- Certo, demora uns 10 minutos, são US$7,85._

- Tá bem, obrigada.

_- De Nada e Obrigado por comprar no Espelunca._

Rin desligou o telefone e de debuçou sobre os braços no balcão da cozinha.

- Kagome, você se esqueceu de mim – falou pra si mesma.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Hiwatari Satiko: **Que bom que você gostou, isso me deixa muito feliz. Beijos.

**MK-Chan160: **Essa luta acontece regularmente entre mim e minhas amigas, sabe. Beijos.

**Bru-Chan: **Nossa, obrigada pelo seu super depoimento. Que bom que você está gostando sinceramente. Estou me esforçando ao máximo. Está a mais um capítulo, agora que as coisas vão começar a se apimentar. Beijos.

**Aline: **Que bom que você gostou da parte da toalha, imagine como eu fiquei quando escrevi. Eu posto rápido pois eu uso o método do xadrez, por exemplo, eu acabei de postar esse capítulo, o 5, mas só vou postar o 6 quando o 7 estiver pronto, entendeu? Beijos.

**Mariana: **Que bom que você está acompanhando. Logo vou postar o próximo. Beijos.

**Natsumi Takashi: **Que bom que você está gostando. Olha, eu acho que vou colocar um ou dois hentais. Beijos.

**Vih: **Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Continue acompanhando. Beijos.

**Prica-Chan: **Obrigada pelos elogios. Realmente o Kouga as vezes é muito inoportuno. Beijos.

**Uchiha Lara:** Acho que o jantar é um capítulo único, mas vão rolar outros jantares, entende? Beijos.

**Natsumi Omura:** Que bom que você gostou, espero que continue acompanhando. Pode deixar que vou ver sua fic. Beijos

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM.**


	7. Encontro ou Reunião?

**DECORANDO SUA ALMA**

**- Blá blá blá – Fala **

"**Blá blá blá" – Pensamento**

**_Blá blá blá _– E-mails e conversas por telefone.**

**(Blá blá blá) – Intromissões da autora**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**ENCONTRO OU REUNIÃO?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Para: Sango Tokay_

_De: Kagome Higurashi_

_Assunto: Akyoshi e Tayshou_

_Sango,_

_Nossa você não vai acreditar!_

_Sabe a minha vizinha, Sra. Akyoshi? Então, alguém a atacou. _

_Hoje de manhã quando eu fui até a casa do Kouga, digo, da tia dele, pra gente ir tomar café da manhã juntos ninguém atendeu e o Lester, cachorro dela, estava latindo mais do que nunca, o que é esquisito considerando que ela o leva para passear todos os dias de manhã._

_Vou te contar, ela tem uma disposição e tanto para uma mulher de 82 anos. _

_E advinha quem aparece?_

_INUYASHA TAYSHOU. _

_Ele mesmo. Todo elegante naquele corredor do 15º andar naquela hora da manhã. Amiga, é outono, mas eu senti um calor subindo._

_Ele abriu a chave, me disse que Kouga tinha entregado para ele porque ele tinha ficado com a tia no hospital e alguém tinha que passear com Lester e entregar a chave a mim. Inuyasha, então, foi abrindo a porta e andando pelo apartamento. _

_Daí chegaram os policiais assim que eu coloquei comida para o gato e acho que eles me acham suspeita já que me fizeram umas perguntas. _

_Eu sai para passear com Lester, afinal, não tinha mais nada para fazer ali e Inuyasha foi atrás de mim. Nós conversamos, compramos café e Donuts Recheados de Caramelo no Espelunca e comemos no Sengoku Jidai Park, Sango você não faz idéia de como foi legal._

_Estou nas nuvens, sério._

_Beijos,_

_Kagome._

_Para: Inuyasha Tayshou_

_De: Miroku Kanou_

_Assunto: Kagome Higurashi_

_Inuyasha,_

_Que garanhão, heim? Soube que você foi à casa da Kagome essa manhã e tomou café da manhã com ela no Park._

_Mas eu acho melhor você terminar com a Kikyou antes, porque se a Kagome descobrir que você tem namorada, ela vai te matar._

_Miroku._

_Para: Kagome Higurashi._

_De: Miki Momonari_

_Assunto: Outro E-mail._

_Kagome,_

_Fofíssima, você não me respondeu ao outro e-mail._

_O que aconteceu? Foi grave? Me conta, eu to estérica? Melhor, vamos almoçar juntas? _

_Me liga._

_Se você não ligar, eu ligo._

_Beijos no coração,_

_Miki._

_Para: Sesshoumaru Tayshou_

_De: Sango Tokay_

_Assunto: Inuyasha e Kagome_

_Sesshoumaru, precisamos da sua ajuda._

_Temos que juntar seu irmão e a Kagome._

_Eles foram feitos um para o outro._

_A Kikyou é muito pouca areia pro caminhão do Inuyasha, sério._

_E se você quiser damos uma ajudinha com a Rin._

_Beijos,_

_Sango._

_Para: Rin Sakai_

_De: Sango Tokay_

_Assunto: Inuyasha e Kagome_

_Rin,_

_O que você acha de darmos uma forcinha para a Kagome e Inuyasha?_

_Você não concorda comigo que rolou um "frisson" naquele jantar? E o que me diz do café da manhã super romântico que eles tomaram no Park?_

_P.S: E eu acho que você e o Sesshoumaru combinam totalmente._

_Beijos,_

_Sango._

_Para: Sango Tokay_

_De: Sesshoumaru Tayshou_

_Assunto: Inuyasha e Kagome_

_Sango,_

_Eu acho que vai ser meio difícil você separar a Kikyou dele, ela gruda pior que chiclete._

_E EU NÃO ESTOU A FIM DA RIN SAKAI._

_Sesshoumaru._

_Para: Sango Tokay_

_De: Rin Sakai_

_Assunto: Inuyasha e Kagome._

_Sango,_

_Eu ajudo totalmente a juntar a Kagome e o Inuyasha._

_Sério, ele é muito mais legal que o Kouga, você viu como ele chegou mal educado lá no jantar ontem à noite?_

_E EU NÃO COMBINO NADA COM AQUELE MACHISTA CONTROLADOR FRIO._

_Beijos,_

_Rin._

_Para: Sango Tokay_

_De: Miroku Kanou_

_Assunto: Rin e Sesshoumaru_

_Eles vão acabar casando._

_Para: Kagome Higurashi_

_De: Sango Tokay_

_Assunto: Inuyasha Tayshou_

_KAGOME,_

_EU NÃO POSSO CRER!!! Caramba, vocês tomaram café no Park. E agora? Qual será seu próximo passo? Um jantar a dois? Um almoço no Charlie's? _

_Beijos,_

_Sango._

_Para: Miroku Kanou_

_De: Inuyasha Tayshou_

_Assunto: Kagome Higurashi_

_Miroku,_

_Escuta, só porque eu pretendia terminar com a Kikyou quando ela voltasse daquela turnê por Hong Kong, não quer dizer que seja por causa da Kagome que eu resolvi fazer isso, entendeu?_

_E eu só fui lá a trabalho. _

_A vizinha dela foi atacada e eu sou jornalista policial, lembra?_

_Inuyasha._

_Para: Miki Momonari_

_De: Kagome Higurashi_

_Assunto: Outro E-mail_

_Miki,_

_Desculpe não te responder mais cedo, OK. É que eu andei ocupada._

_Mas, sinceramente, não aconteceu nada de mais na casa da Izayoi, ela é super legal e simpática. E eu conheci o filho dela, Inuyasha, só isso._

_Abraço._

_Para: Sango Tokay_

_De: Kagome Higurashi_

_Assunto: Inuyasha Tayshou_

_Sango,_

_Se você realmente quer saber eu duvido muito que tenho um segundo passo. Sabe, pelo que saiu na Chamix, ele tá namorando aquela modelo internacional, Kikyou Nohara. _

_É, sim, eu sei o que você deve estar pensando: "Você está acreditando na revista?", mas fazer o que?_

_Beijos,_

_Kagome._

_Para: Sango Tokay_

_De: Miroku Kanou_

_Assunto: Kagome Higurashi_

_Sango,_

_Amor eu acho que o Inuyasha gostou mesmo da Kagome, ele até falou que estava pensando em terminar com a Kikyou._

_Beijos,_

_Sango_

_Para: Sesshoumaru Tayshou_

_De: Rin Tokay_

_Assunto: Miroku e Sango_

_Oi,_

_Sabe, Sr. Tayshou, Miroku e Sango acham que eu estou " a fim" do Sr. O que é totalmente maluquice, então, por favor, não acredite em nenhuma palavra que eles disserem._

_Obrigada,_

_Rin._

_Para: Rin Sakai_

_De: Sesshoumaru Tayshou_

_Assunto: Sango e Miroku_

_Oi,_

_Não se preocupe, eu já aprendi a lidar com eles._

_E saiba que eles também acham que eu estou "a fim" de você. Ridículo._

_De nada,_

_Sesshoumaru._

_Para: Moe Bradley_

_De: Inuyasha Tayshou_

_Assunto: Caso Akyoshi_

_Oi, Moe,_

_Como é que vai? Olha, eu queria te pedir um favor, será que dá pra você dar uma levantada na ficha de Kouga Kazuhiko? Sabe, antecedentes criminais, residência, emprego, e essas coisas._

_Eu agradeceria muito._

_Obrigado,_

_Inuyasha._

_Para: Inuyasha Tayshou_

_De: Sesshoumaru Tayshou_

_Assunto: Kagome_

_Chama ela pra sair._

_Para: Miroku Kanou_

_De: Inuyasha Tayshou_

_Assunto: Kagome_

_VOU TE MATAR! Quem mandou abrir o bocão para o Sesshoumaru?_

_Para: Sango Tokay_

_De: Miroku Kanou_

_Assunto: Kagome e Inuyasha_

_O Hanyou mordeu a isca._

_Beijos._

_Para: Inuyasha Tayshou_

_De: Moe Bradley_

_Assunto: Caso Akyoshi_

_Inuyasha,_

_Eu consegui a ficha do Kouga Kazuhiko, mas tenho que te entregar pessoalmente para esclarecer alguns pontos. Pode ser no Cheese Palace da Quinta Avenida na segunda-feira?_

_Inuyasha, eu sei que você é ótimo em resolver esses casos, mas fique longe de coisas perigosas. Eu sou seu amigo, só quero o teu bem._

_Abraço,_

_Moe._

_Para: Kagome Higurashi_

_De: Inuyasha Tayshou_

_Assunto: Hoje a Noite_

_Oi,_

_Ahn, sabe que a gente combinou de fazer turnos para levar o Lester para passear? Então, a gente podia, hoje, sabe, depois do passeio ir comer um Macarrão Moo Shu no China Town da rua 13, o que acha? A não ser que você esteja muito ocupada ou não queira sair comigo, o que não é bem uma saída, quero dizer, é mais uma reunião._

_Tá, então. Bem. Legal. Me manda um e-mail ou me liga._

_Inuyasha._

_Para: Sango Tokay_

_CC: Rin Sakai_

_De: Kagome Higurashi_

_Assunto: Hoje a Noite_

_Sango,_

_Inuyasha me convidou para sair. O que eu faço? Será que se eu aceitar ele não vai achar que eu sou muito atirada. Mas ele mesmo disse aqui que não era bem uma saída, era mais uma reunião, então acho que eu vou aceitar, sim._

_Beijos,_

_Kagome._

_Para: Inuyasha Tayshou_

_De: Kagome Higurashi_

_Assunto: Hoje a Noite_

_Oi,_

_Sabe, eu adoraria ir com você até o China Town hoje, às 20:00?_

_Para uma reunião, claro, e faço questão que dividamos as despesas._

_Abraço,_

_Kagome._

_Para: Sango Tokay_

_CC: Rin Sakai._

_De: Kagome Higurashi_

_Assunto: Hoje a Noite_

_Já era. ACEITEI. DEUSES, O QUE EU VOU VESTIR?_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**AGRADECIMENTOS: **

**Uchiha Lara: **Olha, eu acho que ele não vai demorar muito não, e lhe garanto que será de arrasar. E me refiro ao beijo e a descoberta. Beijos.

**Nikki – Kousaka: **Ela não aprecia o que tem, mesmo. Um Adónis como o Inuyasha e ela prefere o Narak. Beijos.

**Bru – Chan: **Eu adoro muito mesmo seus super depoimentos. São super construtivos. E você entendeu direitinho o que o Kouga queria, mas ainda vai haver um mistério por trás disso. E não se preocupe, o fim de ano está meio atribulado, mas não irá me impedir de que eu deixe você e as demais leitoras morrendo de curiosidade por muito tempo. Beijos.


	8. Macarrão Moo Shu

**DECORANDO SUA ALMA**

**- Blá blá blá – Fala **

"**Blá blá blá" – Pensamento**

**_Blá blá blá _– E-mails e conversas por telefone.**

**(Blá blá blá) – Intromissões da autora**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**MACARRÃO MOO SHU**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Alô?

_- Oi, Kouga, sou eu, Narak_

- O que quer agora, Narak?

_- Eu tenho um plano para você receber aquela herança da sua tia rapidinho._

Kouga sorriu de lado.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

_- Ah, sim, você será de grande ajuda._

- RIN! – gritou Kagome e Rin veio correndo da sala que estava lendo um dos livros de Kagome.

- O que houve, Kagome? – perguntou

- Eu-não-tenho-o-que-vestir! – disse entre dentes ajoelhada na frente do closet.

- Kagome, você tem mais roupas que a Madonna – disse a outra – Como você não tem o que vestir?

- Exatamente, Rin, as minhas roupas são, na maioria, terninhos Armani e conjuntos de tweed, para usar no TRABALHO – explicou a decoradora – O máximo que eu tenho pra sair são três vestidos, sendo um deles de gala, e uns conjuntos para baladas, o resto é só roupa de ginástica.

Rin vai até o armário dela e analisa cuidadosamente.

- A boa notícia é que ainda estamos no outono, no final, mas no outono então você não precisa ir muito empacotada – disse Rin ainda analisando o closet.

- E a má notícia?

- Você não tem um scarpan de camurça pra me emprestar na segunda-feira, né?

- Não, infelizmente – respondeu a decoradora

Rin suspirou e entrou no closet saindo de lá com uma calça de pano preto e boca larga, uma blusinha branca e um suéter ¾ rosa bebê e um tênis branco. Estendeu na cama pra Kagome olhar.

- Rin, tem certeza que você não nasceu pra ser estilista? – perguntou Kagome com os olhos brilhando de alegria ao ver a criação da amiga.

- Absoluta – respondeu a outra – Eu nasci para fazer cálculos astronômicos de cabeça, porque eu ainda desenho aquelas pessoinhas palito, sabe?

E as duas amigas riram.

_Para: Kagome Higurashi_

_De: Sango Tokay_

_Assunto: Inuyasha Tayshou_

_Kagome,_

_Amiga, vamos repassar algumas coisinhas básicas sobre primeiros encontros após acabar de largar com seu ex-namorado idiota:_

_1 – Leve uma camisinha na bolsa, mas não aconselho a ir pra cama com ele logo de cara._

_2 – Não fique rindo de tudo que ele disser ou mexendo no cabelo, ele pode pensar que você é muito atirada._

_3 – Não deixe ele pagar toda a conta, insista em dividir os gastos._

_4 – Não deixe o silêncio predominar por muito tempo, puxe um assunto._

_5 – NÃO ROA AS UNHAS!_

_6 – Não passe maquiagem, no máximo um corretivo leve e um gloss._

_7 – Só fale sobre o tempo em última opção. _

_8 – Conversem sobre trabalho, mas nunca sobre namoradas ou ex._

_9 – Depile a virilha só por precaução._

_10 – RELAXE E TENTE MANTER A CALMA!!!_

_Bom encontro!_

_Beijos,_

_Sango._

- Ela tá certa, Kagome – falou Rin para a amiga assim que terminou de ler o e-mail.

- Rin, ele tem namorada que, por acaso, é uma super modelo tamanho 32 internacional – respondeu – Eu não vou transar com o cara.

- Nunca se sabe – respondeu Rin e abaixou novamente os olhos para O Hobbit, livro que está lendo.

Kagome suspirou levemente.

_- Escolha seu apartamento, não vai ser muito legal vocês transarem no dela com a Rin lá._

- Miroku, eu não vou transar com ela – respondeu Inuyasha enquanto abotoava o jeans desbotado.

_- Qual é? A Kagome é linda e a Kikyou tá viajando, cara, você é homem, pode estar comprometido, mas não está morto._

- Miroku, é só uma reunião para levar o cachorro da vizinha dela pra passear e, além do mais, não vou trair minha namorada.

_- Tá bem, você que sabe, a vida é tua._

E desligaram.

"Burro, não sabe que a Kikyou o trai com qualquer cara" pensou Miroku colocando um pouco de salsa em um ensopado de frango.

Num luxuoso quarto de hotel um homem alto de olhos azuis claros e cabelos negros espessos e longos colocava mais champagne em duas taças e levava de volta para a cama redonda com lençóis vermelhos onde uma modelo alta com, também, longos cabelos negros e uma pele pálida como a neve, que não demoraria a cair lá fora, estava deitada coberta apenas com um dos muitos lençóis vermelhos da cama.

- Vou ter que me casar com Inuyasha, Narak? – ela perguntou pegando a taça que ele ofereceu.

- Isso mesmo, minha querida.

- Mas eu pensei que iríamos ficar juntos – disse ela

- E vamos, Kikyou, mas você vai casar com Inuyasha e depois iramos fazer com que ele sofra um pequeno "acidente", compreende? – respondeu Narak – Você ira ficar com a herança e depois nos casaremos e viveremos como reis.

- É por isso que eu te amo, Narak – disse ela e o beijou.

- Agora Kouga só vai ter que tirar aquela decoradora inútil do caminho – e riu alto e voltou a beijá-la.

As caricias foram ficando mais intensas e quentes, Narak passara a acariciar os seios cheios de silicone de Kikyou, colocados por Sango. Ela lhe mordiscava e beijava o pescoço.

O espelho no teto refletia o ato sexual sem nenhum amor que se seguia, apenas um desejo doentio pela carne.

DING DONG

- Rin, deve ser ele – disse Kagome – Estou bem?

- Está linda – respondeu a outra

Ela tinha colocado a roupa que Rin lhe indicou e feito um rabo-de-cavalo.

Foi abrir a porta e deu de cara com um Inuyasha com uma calça jeans desbotada nos lugares certos, uma camiseta pólo verde de mangas longas e uma camisa xadrez azul, branca e outro tom de verde de mangas curtas por cima.

- Hum, oi – ele cumprimentou

- Oi – ela respondeu e foram até o apartamento do frente pegar Lester

- Kouga ainda não veio pra casa? – perguntou Inuyasha no elevador

- Veio, mas só para pegar as coisas dele e voltar para o próprio apartamento – respondeu Kagome – Ele não visita muito a tia.

Inuyasha não disse nada.

Kagome não sabia, mas naquele momento a mente de Inuyasha trabalhava a mil por hora para processar todas as informações que tinha recebido e que iria receber no almoço com Moe amanhã.

Saíram do prédio e seguiram em direção ao Sengoku Jidai Park.

- Hum, Inuyasha? – chamou Kagome – Você está namorando a Kikyou, não é?

- Uhum – ele respondeu somente.

- E é verdade, sabe, que ela gosta que vocês, abe como é, filmem o... – ele não a deixou terminar.

- Você leu a Chamix desse mês, não é?

Ela apenas sorriu sem graça, seu rosto tomando um tom muito intenso de vermelho.

- Não, não é verdade – disse ele – Você não deveria acreditar em tudo o que lê nessas revistas de fofocas.

- Desculpa – ela pediu com o rosto abaixado.

- Feh – disse ele – Estou pensando em terminar com ela.

Ele não sabia o porque de ter contado isso a ela, sentiu apenas que era bom ela saber.

- Porque? – ela perguntou

- Nós não nos damos muito bem, sabe? – ele explicou descruzando os braços e colocando as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta – Ela viaja demais e não gosta do meu trabalho.

- O que tem de errado em ser jornalista policial?

- Isso é exatamente o que eu queria saber!

Deram uma volta no Park, conversaram mais um pouco e levaram Lester de volta pra casa e por volta das 20:25 chegaram até o China Town.

Kagome não tinha seguido todas as recomendações de Sango, pois não tinha levado a bolsa com a camisinha e nem depilado a virilha, tinha levada uns 75 dólares no bolso da calça.

Já tinham conversado sobre a namorada dele e o silêncio predominara mais de uma vez.

"Sango não tinha idéia de como é difícil puxar um assunto quando você o chama pelo nome, ele te olha e seus pernas ficam bambas com a intensidade daqueles olhos dourados" pensou Kagome enquanto o garçom os guiava até uma mesa de não fumantes.

Sentaram-se em um bom lugar perto da janela que dava para rua. O restaurante estava até que bem movimentado, juntando-se o fato de que a maioria das pessoas pede comida em casa e que os moradores da rua 13 eram, em grande parte, idosos e famílias com crianças pequenas.

Kagome contemplava as luzes dos grandes edifícios do centro da cidade. Tokyo era tão linda à noite. Luzes, alegria, badalações, risos, mas também existiam tramas, mortes, roubos, violência.

- O mundo mudou muito, não é?

- Ahn? – ela perguntou saindo de seus devaneios ao olhar pela janela.

- Aposto que quando era pequena tudo era mas tranqüilo, não? – reformulou a pergunta.

- Ah, sim, com toda a certeza – ela disse com um meio sorriso – Não existia tanto, como eu posso colocar?

- Medo – ele completou por ela enquanto observava o cardápio

- É – ela disse – Medo.

Era realmente incrível o jeito que ela se sentia à vontade e protegida perto dele. Tá certo que ela já tinha percebido que ele era um pouco grosso e quieto, mas era tão diferente dos caras que já tinha conhecido, como Houjo, por exemplo, que era tão avoado e sentimental.

"Ele é, ou melhor, ele tem..." pensou ela "...aquele Algo Mais"

Ele passou o cardápio pra ela e ficou apreciando aqueles olhos azuis andarem de um lado pro outro enquanto ela lia os pratos da culinária chinesa.

"Nossa, como eu pude perceber só agora?" pensou arregalando os olhos levemente em sinal de compreensão "A semelhança com a Kikyou é incrível, mas... A diferença com ela também é"

Ela fechou o cardápio e disse com um sorriso:

- Acho que Miroku ficou decepcionado porque escolhemos o China Town em vez do Kaazana.

- A gente vai lá da próxima vez – ele disse sem perceber.

Ela sorriu, também não havia percebido que talvez não houvesse próxima vez.

O garçom se aproximou e eles pediram dois Macarrão Moo Shu um de peixe e o outro de camarão.

A conversa durante o jantar foi muito superficial.

Só voltaram a conversar mais na volta para a Okuyama Street, 2348, ap. 77B.

- Logo será inverno – disse Kagome olhando para o céu sem estrelas, apesar de nunca poder velas na cidade, a não ser quando ia até o terraço do prédio e ficava lembrando-se da sua família.

Inuyasha olhou rapidamente para o céu e depois para as folhas amareladas e avermelhadas nas copas das árvores.

- Vai chover – ele anunciou olhando pra ela, sério.

E assim que pronunciou essas palavras um garoa fina atingiu os dois.

Kagome começou a correr devagar, mas Inuyasha foi andando.

- Você sabia que quem corre se molha mais? – ele perguntou com a voz um pouco mais alta para se fazer ouvir sobre o cair da garoa e a distância.

- Não – ela responde e parou esperando ele se aproximar.

- Agora já sabe – ele disse com um sorriso, o primeiro da noite.

Então eles caminharam no chuvisco frio de outono nas silenciosas ruas de Tokyo à noite.

Sesshoumaru estava sozinho na sala em seu apartamento totalmente escuro contemplando a chuva que se intensificada e castigava sua janela.

Rin acabara de guardar o livro na estante e foi até a sacada e sentiu o vento e a água da chuva de Tokyo atingir seu rosto frágil e delicado, mas não se importava, fechou as portas de vidro da sacada e a cortina branca e foi se deitar.

Inuyasha e Kagome chegavam totalmente ensopados na porta do apartamento.

- Quem disse pra você que correr se molhava mais? – perguntou ela torcendo a blusa branca que tinha colado em seu corpo ficando totalmente transparente mostrando seu sutiã de bojo branco.

- Discovery Channel – ele respondeu simplesmente.

- Vou precisar de um banho quente – ele disse colocando a chave na fechadura e destrancando a porta.

Ele apenas sorriu, tinha acabado de perceber a transparência da blusa dela e levantou rapidamente seu olhar.

- Eu já vou indo, então – ele disse

- Tá bem – respondeu abrindo a porta.

Ele se inclinou para beijá-la.

Ela iria recuar por pensar que o alvo dele era sua boca, mas ficou parada e sentiu os lábios quentes encostarem em sua bochecha molhada, corada e fria da chuva.

- Tchau – ele disse indo até o elevador – A gente se vê.

- Tchau – ela respondeu ainda parada, estática, na porta aberta de seu apartamento.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Mariana: **Obrigada pelos elogios e porque você não experimenta mandar mais e-mails para suas amigas, é tão fácil e prático. Beijos.

**MK-Chan160: **Obrigada por estar gostando. Beijos.

**Carol Freitas: **Fico muito feliz por estar gostando. A Meg Cabot é uma escritora realmente muito boa. Beijos.

**Nikki-Kousaka:** Então, o que achou da reunião? Beijos.

**Hiwatari Satiko: **Que bom que você está gostando, estou postando o mais rápido possível. Beijos.

**Belinha-Chan: **Fico feliz por estar gostando, mas suas perguntas só poderão ser respondidas com a leitura dos próximos capítulos. Beijos.

**Uchiha Lara: **Obrigada por estar gostando e por depositar tanta confiança em mim, vou fazer o possível e o impossível para que você fique maravilhada. Beijos.

**Ayazinhaah-Chan: **Que bom que você está gostando, essa é minha mais satisfação. Beijos.

**Sangozinha: **Que bom que você gostou e sim, eu já li A Garota Americana, você deve ter percebido isso por causa do "frisson", não é? Beijos.

**Prica-Chan:** Então, o que achou desse capítulo? Obrigada pelos elogios. Beijos.

**Bru-Chan: **Nossa, obrigada mesmo por ser uma leitora tão fiel e quase quebrar seu computador por isso, mas eu acho que não mereço tanto. Por favor, eu lhe imploro que continue com esses seus super depoimentos construtivos, eles me ajudam muito, quem dera todos os depoimentos serem tão grandes quanto os seus. Espero que esteja gostando, mas acho que sim já que você é super sincera. Obrigada mais uma vez. E acho que suas suspeitas só poderão ser esclarecidas nos próximos capítulos. Beijos.

**Bruna-Chan: **Que bom que você está gostando. E o que me diz desse capítulo? Beijos.

**Polly: **Que bom que você se divertiu. Espero que continue acompanhando. Beijos.

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM.**


	9. Acontecimentos

**DECORANDO SUA ALMA**

**- Blá blá blá – Fala **

"**Blá blá blá" – Pensamento**

**_Blá blá blá _– E-mails e conversas por telefone.**

**(Blá blá blá) – Intromissões da autora**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**ACONTECIMENTOS**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Para; Sango Tokay_

_De: Kagome Higurashi_

_Assunto: Reunião_

_Sango,_

_Foi tão perfeito ontem à noite!_

_Ele é o máximo, claro que eu não segui um monte de passos que você me enviou naquela lista, por exemplo:_

_- Levar camisinha na bolsa: Não levei bolsa._

_- Depilar a virilha: A gente não ia transar._

_- Falar sobre o tempo: Começou a chover, oras._

_- Conversamos sobre a namorada dele: Ele me disse que quer terminar com ela._

_- Não deixe o silêncio predominar: É meio difícil, ele é muito calado._

_Mas mesmo assim foi perfeito!!!_

_P.S.: Só que esquecemos de combinar os horários de passear com o Lester._

_Beijos,_

_Kagome._

Kagome estava sentada na cama com o notbook em cima de uma almofada em seu colo, acabara de fechá-lo e colocá-lo de lado no criado-mudo.

Sorriu lembrando-se do jantar, mas o sono a venceu.

Domingo é um dia calmo e sonolento em que ninguém faz nada. E foi exatamente isso que aqueles 6 conhecidos e recém amigos fizeram cada um em sua casa, nada. Mas não era bem isso que o resto das pessoas estava fazendo.

A segunda-feira chegou rápida demais na opinião do hanyou que custava levantar-se da cama e ir para baixo do chuveiro, mas por fim cedeu aos raios fracos de sol outonal que lhe entravam pela janela.

Foi até o banheiro e tomou um banho morno, enrolou-se em uma toalha e escovou os dentes após limpar com a mão o espelho embaçado.

Foi até a cozinha ainda enrolado na toalha e colocou pó e água quente na cafeteira e a pôs pra funcionar.

Voltou para o quarto e abriu o guarda-roupa tirando de lá uma calça social bege, uma camisa creme e um terno marrom. Vestiu-se e pegando um grande copo de café saiu de casa e se dirigiu ao Tokyo News.

Chegando foi até a recepção onde recebeu umas pastas de arquivo de notícias e se dirigiu ao elevador para a sua sala. Deu uns rápidos acenos para os colegas e entrou em sua sala de cabeça baixa.

- Oi, Amor – disse uma voz sedutora

Ele levantou a cabeça, nem tinha percebido o cheiro daquele perfume enjoativo que ela sempre usa.

Ela usava uma micro saia jeans rasgada que mostrava bem as pernas pálidas e finas. Uma blusinha rosa shocking por baixo de um enorme casaco de couro preto e botas 7/8.

Ela se aproximou com passos lentos e quentes e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios.

- Kikyou – ele só pôde pronunciar depois do beijo.

- Sentiu saudades, Love? – ela pronunciou

- Ahn, claro – ele disse se desvencilhando dela, indo até a sua mesa e ligando o computador – Como foi a viagem? Pensei que você só chegaria semana que vem.

- Ah, Honey, a viagem foi WONDERFUL! – ela disse levantando os braços artisticamente – E eu quis chegar antes para de fazer uma surprise!

Inuyasha colocou a mão nas têmporas fazendo movimentos circulares.

"Ai, mania irritante de falar coisas em inglês" pensou ele "Que cheiro esquisito ela está emanando por baixo do perfume?"

- Que bom, Amor – ele disse falsamente feliz – Mas eu realmente tenho muito trabalho, será que a gente não podia se encontrar outra hora?

Ela o olhou desapontada. E começou a subir na mesa engatinhando.

- Ah, eu pensei que podíamos matar a saudades – ela disse sentando-se com os joelhos bem separados e a mini saia subiu mais revelando uma pequena parte da sua calcinha de renda vermelha.

Kikyou era linda, sedutora e muito provocante que poderia levar qualquer homem a loucura. Mas ele tinha que se controlar, estava no trabalho e tinha a história do caso Akyoshi para raciocinar.

- Kikyou – disse com a voz mais rouca do que pretendia – Agora não, mais tarde, quem sabe, eu passo no seu apartamento, OK?

Ela pareceu, realmente, muito desapontada.

Desceu da mesa e se ajeitou.

- O que aconteceu enquanto eu estive fora, Inuyasha? – perguntou ela cruzando os braços

"Nada, Querida, eu só conheci uma garota que é muito parecida com você que teve a vizinha atacada e agora está em coma no hospital e o sobrinho dela não presta nem para levar o cachorro para passear" pensou irônico "Ah, é, e hoje à noite, no seu apartamento eu vou terminar com você"

- Nada – disse sério – Porque?

- Você não quer transar – ela respondeu

- Estou no meu local de trabalho.

- E daí? – perguntou descruzando os braços – Já transamos até em um provador de roupas.

Aquela imagem voltou a sua memória, não sorriu, não era uma coisa de que se orgulhava.

Notando o silêncio dele, Kikyou resolveu não insistir.

- Você vai até meu apartamento, hoje?

- Com toda certeza – ele respondeu firme

- Legal – disse se aproximando dele para outro beijo – Até a noite.

- Até.

E saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ele sentou-se e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa cruzando os mãos e apoiando a cabeça nelas.

"O cheiro que ela estava emanando sob o perfume..." pensou "...é de outro homem!"

Rin chegou ao Earth Center e a recepcionista a avisou que a nova sala dela era a 23 da esquerda do 17º andar.

Ela agradeceu e subiu com o mesmo Sr. Da sexta-feira.

Dessa vez o Sr. Não precisou ficar chamando-a e avisando que já tinham chegado no andar. Ela circulou um pouco pelos corredores e adentrou uma porta grande e viu uma sub sala com uma mesa ao lado e uma moça com cabelos negros escrevendo algo. Foi até ela.

- Hum, Oi – disse fazendo a moça a encarar com os olhos vermelhos, séria – Meu nome é Rin Sakai, a recepcionista me informou essa sala...

- Sim, Srta. Sakai, veio ao lugar certo – disse a outra se levantando – Essa é a sala da Gerente de Administração Econômica, pode ficar a vontade, meu nome é Kagura, eu serei sua secretária.

- Ah, tá, obrigada – disse Rin sorrindo.

"Que mania as pessoas tem de nunca me deixar terminar de falar" pensou irritada.

Kagura se levantou e abriu uma porta que ficava paralela com a que Rin entrou revelando uma sala muito confortável, uma janela grande à direita, uma escrivaninha de vidro no centro e um conjunto de sofás dois e três lugares com uma mesinha no meio na esquerda. A sala era em tons de laranja e bege.

- Fique a vontade, se precisar de mim o ramal está perto do computador – disse e fechou a porta.

Rin ficou observando a sala mais um tempo e depois foi até a escrivaninha e sentou-se ligando o computador.

_Para: Kagome Higurashi_

_CC: Sango Tokay_

_De: Rin Sakai_

_Assunto: Trabalho_

_Meninas,_

_Caramba, minha sala é o máximo, e eu tenho até secretária._

_O que eu poderia pedir mais?_

_Beijos,_

_Rin._

- Kaede – chamou a moça pelo ramal do telefone.

_- Sim, Srta. Tokay? – respondeu a Sra._

- A Sra. Akino quer fazer uma cirurgia nos quadris, assim que ela sair mostre a ela os horários disponíveis e peça para a próxima entrar, por favor – disse Sango

_- Pode deixar_.

Sango desligou o telefone e abriu sua página de e-mails.

Leu as mensagens de Rin e Kagome e se pôs a responder.

_Para: Kagome Higurashi_

_De: Sango Tokay_

_Assunto: Inuyasha_

_KAGOME,_

_Você não percebe? ELE VAI TROCAR A MOCRÉIA DA KIKYOU POR VOCÊ!!!_

_É uma ÓTIMA troca, se você quer saber!_

_Beijos,_

_Sango._

_Para: Rin Sakai_

_De: Sango Tokay_

_Assunto: Trabalho_

_Rin,_

_Você vai ter que chamar a mim e a Kagome para conhecer o seu escritório, entendeu?_

_Beijos,_

_Sango._

_- Srta.? – chamou Saori pelo interfone – Srta. Higurashi?_

- Ahn? – perguntou pro nada ao ouvir o interfone – Saori? O que foi?

_- Seu cliente, Srta. – respondeu – O Sr. Nosuke está aqui._

- Claro, claro – disse ajeitando a saia e se endireitando na cadeira – Peça pra ele entrar, por favor.

_- Sim – e Saori desligou o telefone._

"Kagome Higurashi, concentre-se" pensou recriminando a si mesma "Inuyasha Tayshou não vai cantar uma serenata na sua sacada"

Suspirou cansada e desapontada.

"Afinal, eu moro no 15º andar".

TOC TOC

- Pode entrar Sr. Nosuke – disse ela da cadeira

- Narak, eu ainda não entendi o que tirar Kagome do caminho de Inuyasha tem a ver com a fortuna da minha tia? – perguntou Kouga ao homem sentado a sua frente tomando um Martini.

- Você não precisa entender, Kazuhiko, só precisa fazer o que eu mando – disse Narak – E quando chegar à hora você vai até o quarto de sua tia fazer uma visitinha e injetar, sem querer, 1g de chumbo líquido no soro dela.

- Você quer que EU a mate? – perguntou incrédulo, o fotógrafo.

- Você é o sobrinho dela – respondeu tomando o último gole da taça triangular – Nada mais justo.

- Narak, se eu lhe conheço bem, você não é do tipo de pessoa que trança um ponto sem nó – disse o fotógrafo estreitando os olhos azuis – O que pretende?

Narak deu um sorriso de canto.

- Kouga, meu caro, somos velhos amigos – disse Narak, cínico – Só quero lhe ajudar.

_- Rin, você não quer ir almoçar comigo? – perguntou Kagome no telefone celular _

- Não, Kagome, obrigada – respondeu Rin entrando no elevador

_- Mas você vai comer o que, então?_

O elevador parou no 15º andar e Sesshoumaru Tayshou entrou, Rin não percebeu, estava muito distraída falando com Kagome.

Ele, por sua vez, só a olhou rapidamente, sério.

- Vou ficar aqui na cantina do prédio e procurar alguns apartamentos – disse Rin – E um carro.

_- Está bem, então – disse Kagome – Me liga mais tarde pra mim te pegar._

- Tudo bem, tchau – e desligou o V3

Ficou em silêncio ao perceber que Sesshoumaru é que tinha entrado e se instalado ao seu lado. Olhava muito interessada nos andares que passavam. 9º, 8º...

- Tem um apartamento sobrando no meu prédio – ele disse simplesmente fazendo voltar-se-á ele – Não é longe daqui e nem caro.

- Quanto é? – ela perguntou

- 75.000,00 dólares.

- Nossa, está barato – disse colocando a mão no queixo e calculando.

- É um apartamento de andar inteiro – disse ele – O vizinho foi despejado por não pagar a última prestação.

- Pode me dar o endereço? – perguntou ela.

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor – ele disse e o elevador parou.

- Térreo – anunciou a moça que cuidava dos andares.

- Oi, Moe – disse Inuyasha se sentando em uma daquelas mesas com estofamento amarelo do Cheese Palace e apertando a mão do outro.

- Oi, Inuyasha – respondeu o policial – Eu pedi dois sanduíches de queijo quente, tá bem?

- Ótimo – disse o Hanyou – E então? O que tem pra mim?

- Não é muito – disse Moe – Kouga Kazuhiko é um fotógrafo que se formou no interior, trabalha de fotógrafo de modelos e mora numa casa na Accion Avenue.

- Tem antecedentes criminais?

- Só uma queixa por vandalismo no colegial – respondeu.

O queijo quente chegou sendo depositado na mesa por uma moça vestida de amarelo e branco.

- Duas Coca-Colas – disse Moe e a moça se afastou de novo.

O policial deu uma mordida no sanduíche.

- O que ele fez? – perguntou Inuyasha

- Suas Cocas, Senhores – disse a moça se retirando novamente.

- Pichou o carro da diretora – disse simplesmente – Parece que ele estava fazendo uma espécie de protesto contra cortarem as verbas do clube de Imagem e Fotografia.

- Idiota – resmungou o outro tomando um longo gole da latinha.

- Num ma flae – disse Bradley de boca cheia, traduzindo: "Nem me fale" – Mas os policiais de lá só o prenderam porque era uma cidade pequena e precisavam de alguma coisa, que não fosse uma feira de carros antigos, para movimentar os jornais.

Inuyasha não disse nada. Deixou US$ 10,00 na mesa e pegando o sanduíche e a Coca se despediu e saiu do local.

Precisava pensar em um lugar mais sossegado.

- Sério, Narak, eu realmente não sei pra quê você quer tanto a fortuna do Inuyasha? – disse Kikyou beliscando a salada – Pelo que eu saiba a fortuna deixada pra ele é muito menor que a do Sesshoumaru.

- É, eu sei disso também – disse Narak – Mas é uma questão de honra.

- Aff, homens e essa honra – disse ela dando uma bocada sem compostura na folha de alface.

Narak sorriu desdenhoso e inclinou um pouco a cadeira para trás.

"Kikyou, querida, você nem imagina o tamanho da fortuna de Inuyasha" pensou ele.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Aggie18: **Oi, nossa obrigada pelos elogios. Não se preocupe, ainda estou planejando ser muito má com esses personagens. E, sim, é inspirado nesse livro da Meg Cabot, sim.

**Algum Ser: **Esse negócio das reviews acontece comigo também, ás vezes. Obrigada por amar de paixão minha fic. Beijos.

**Prica-Chan: **E então, o que achou desse capítulo? Beijos.

**Leila: **Acertou em cheio, mas agora é que as coisas vão começar a se diferenciar. Beijos.

**Megumi: **Que bom que está gostando, estou me esforçando muito. Beijos.

**Sangozinha: **Eu também adoro os livros da Meg Cabot, continue acompanhando. Beijos.

**Bru-Chan – Gi-Chan: **E se eu te contar que meu computador é igualzinho ao seu? Só dá problema quando não é pra dar. Obrigada pelos elogios, novamente. Amo muito seus super depoimentos e que bom que você gosta das minhas respostas para continuar deixando comentário. Saiba que minhas idéias já estão a mil desde o começo dessa fic. Acho que ela vai ficar bem maior do que eu esperava. Beijos.

**MK-Chan160:** Não se preocupe, essa história ainda tem muito chão ou muitas páginas, como queira. Beijos.

**Hiwatari Satiko: **Que bom que gostou. Olha, eu não pude deixar review então queria te dar os parabéns aqui pela sua fic Um Sorriso, não sou muito de ler Sesshoumaru e Rin, mas me deu a louca, então eu li a sua, mas só depois de lida que eu fui perceber que era sua. Mas ficou muito boa. Beijos.

**Marin e June:** Oi, que bom que você está lendo e gostando, isso me deixa muito feliz. Beijos.

**Manu Higurashi: **Não se preocupe, apressadinha. Fique de olho nos capítulos seguintes. Mas eu acho que já deu pra ter uma idéia do que vai acontecer com o Sesshy e com a Rin. Beijos.

**Aline: **Que bom que você gostou das dicas da Sango e pretende utilizá-las, e me desculpe, o último eu postei rápido demais e esse demorado demais. Perdão. Beijos.

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM.**


	10. Me Surpreenda!

**DECORANDO SUA ALMA**

**- Blá blá blá – Fala **

"**Blá blá blá" – Pensamento**

**_Blá blá blá _– E-mails e conversas por telefone.**

**(Blá blá blá) – Intromissões da autora**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**SURPREENDA-ME!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Uau, esse apartamento é o máximo – disse a garota andando pelo apartamento, já completamente mobiliado. – É ENORME!!!

- E está em um perfeito estado, não acha? – perguntou o yokay bode, já grisalho e um tanto quanto idoso, admirando a garota de perto da porta.

- Está, sim – respondeu ela abrindo a janela.

- É, ele foi reformado recentemente, só tem 6 meses – disse o Sr. Grisalho – Então, Srta. Sakai, gostou?

- Melhor impossível, Sr. Tachirou – respondeu a morena se aproximando – Quero ficar com ele.

O Sr. Tachirou alargou seu sorriso e juntou as mãos em contentamento.

- Oh, muito bem, muito bem – disse ele – Esperem aqui um minuto que eu vou até minha sala buscar os papéis.

- Pode deixar – respondeu Rin.

O Sr. Tachirou se foi e só restaram Rin e Sesshoumaru na sala.

- Sr. Tayshou, eu não sei como agradecer – disse ela lhe segurando a mão nas dela.

- Não tem que agradecer, Srta. Sakai – ele disse um pouco, mas imperceptivelmente, corado.

- Por favor, me chame apenas de Rin.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Nossa, esse lugar tem uma vista linda, mas Kagome vai ficar decepcionada por ele já vir mobiliado, ela queria tanto decorar meu apartamento, mas quem sabe ela não possa dar uma mudada nos móveis, o que você acha Sr. Tayshou? – ela falava muito e muito rápido também que, se Sesshoumaru não fosse um yokay, com certeza não entenderia nada – O Sr. Mora na cobertura, não é? É legal lá? Tem piscina? Já que o Sr. Mora bem encima de mim poderíamos convidar os outros para um jantar de inauguração, o que acha?

O yokay estava impressionado como aquela garota, que se mostrara tão tímida e profissional no local de trabalho, podia falar tanto e com tanta naturalidade como se fossem um casal que tinha acabado de se mudar para a casa nova. Portanto só concordava com a cabeça.

- Eu só não entendo uma coisa Srta... Rin – ele disse – Por que está fazendo essas perguntas para mim?

- Gosto de saber a opinião das pessoas – ela respondeu, estava de costas para ele observando o apartamento nos seus lindos tons de rosa, amarelo e laranja.

- Mas não deveria perguntar aos seus amigos, então?

- O Sr. Não se tornou meu amigo, Sr. Tayshou? – ela perguntou virando a cabeça para ele e um olhar de confusão estampado na face delicada.

Então ele fez a coisa mais inesperada para ela. Sorriu.

As pernas de Rin bambearam e ela precisou de muito equilíbrio mental para continuar encarando aqueles belos olhos âmbar. Sorriu-lhe de volta.

Sesshoumaru ouviu algo e logo se voltou, sério, para a porta.

"Ah, é por isso que dizem que bons momentos duram pouco" pensou a moça virando-se na mesma direção de Sesshoumaru.

- Aqui está a papelada – disse o Sr. Tachirou – Desculpe a demora, mas minhas pernas já não são tão ágeis como antigamente.

- Não tem problema – disse ela e foram até a cozinha.

- Kouga é fotógrafo de modelos – disse no celular – E foi preso por vandalismo no colegial.

_- Tá, e daí? – perguntou o moreno do outro lado da linha – Isso não prova que ele tentou matar a tia._

- Ela tem uma grande fortuna que vai deixar de herança para ele, seu único herdeiro e, convenhamos, Miroku, fotógrafos não ganham tanto assim.

_- Inuyasha, você está ficando paranóico, eu sei que você já solucionou crimes mais difíceis que os de Sherlock Homes..._

- Você está ciente que Sherlock Homes é um personagem fictício, não é?

_- Me deixa falar, a questão é: VOCÊ ESTÁ COM CIÚMES DA KAGOME!_

- E depois você diz que quem pirou fui eu!

_- Ah, mas bem que você gostou do encontro com ela no China Town._

- Não foi um encontro, a gente levou o cachorro da tia dela para passear.

_- Ah, e ela fez carinho na sua barriga, também?_

- Coitadinho do Miroku, vai ficar estéril.

_- Estressado._

- Mulherengo.

_- Ah, vai enterrar um osso._

- Oh, dó, e a Sangozinha vai ficar viúva antes de casar.

_- Cara, eu te odeio._

- Eu sei. Tchau.

_- Tchau._

- Kouga? – perguntou Kagome se aproximando do seu Mercedes CLK 230 para poder ir almoçar, mas tinha um certo yokay encostado nele.

- Oi, Amor, gostou da surpresa? – perguntou se aproximando e lhe deu um selinho.

- Ah, claro, mas você nunca fez isso – ela disse abrindo o carro.

- Eu sei, é que eu nunca tinha tempo – ele disse fechando a porta do carro – Vem, vamos no meu, eu vou te levar para almoçar.

- Kouga, não precisa...

- Eu insisto – disse passando-lhe o braço pela cintura e guiando-a para o seu EcoSport azul.

Ela somente suspirou e lhe seguiu.

"Vamos lá, o que custa, afinal?" ela pensou e seguiram para o Madri, um restaurante espanhol.

Almoçaram alegremente. Kouga era um cara legal de se estar, mas era possessivo e ciumento e até grosso, ás vezes. Mas foi gentil e delicado como quando estão apenas os dois conversando ou jogando cartas ou assistindo a um filme.

"Eu dei uma chance ao Houjo, mesmo com o Kouga sempre gostando de mim incondicionalmente" pensava a decoradora "Por que eu nunca dei uma chance ao Kouga?"

Voltaram a Colors Decoration depois de uns 45 minutos e pararam no estacionamento do subsolo, totalmente deserto e silencioso àquela hora, já que ainda faltavam 45 minutos para o horário de almoço dos funcionários acabar.

- Kouga, muito obrigada pelo almoço e pela surpresa – ela disse, mas ainda sem intenção de sair do carro.

- Eu sei como você pode me agradecer – ele disse se aproximando dela e a beijando.

Ela ficou sem reação por um momento, mas se soltou ao beijo.

"O que tenho a perder?" pensou

Kouga apertou um botão no painel e os bancos desceram automaticamente. Começou a acariciar-lhe a cintura e ela enlaçou os braços pelo pescoço dele.

Os beijos foram descendo para o pescoço e as mãos dela estavam segurando-lhe firmemente o cinto. Ele foi subindo as mãos e levando sua blusa roxa e rosa de linho grosso deixando o sutiã de bojo preto a mostra.

- Ka... gome... – ele sussurrou com a voz rouca que fez com que ela abrisse os olhos, não tinha sido a voz de Kouga que tinha ouvido.

"Inuyasha?" ela pensou.

Ela olhou para ele e viu o Hanyou com seus olhos dourados encarando-a. Mas logo recobrou a consciência e desvencilhou-se de Kouga que agora tinha voltado a arrematar sua boca.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, ainda rouco de excitação

- Eu não posso – ela disse se sentando fazendo ele pular para o banco do motorista, ela arrumou a blusa – Não aqui, não agora.

- Porque? – ele perguntou confuso e levemente irritado.

- Kouga, entenda, me desculpe, mas não – ela disse abrindo a porta.

Kouga suspirou.

- Tudo bem, Kagome – disse ele – Eu vou te esperar.

- Obrigada – ela balbuciou e se dirigiu ao seu próprio carro.

Kouga fechou a porta e saiu da garagem.

Kagome entrou no carro e tirou seu MX800 Chocolate da bolsa, discou o número de Sango.

_- Alô, Kagome – disse a outra._

- Sango, será que podemos nos encontrar?

_- Claro, eu já almocei, estou aqui na clínica._

- Ótimo, estou indo para ai, chego em 5 minutos.

E desligou sem esperar resposta. Estava precisando realmente desabafar, apesar de não gostar de perturbar os outros com os seus problemas.

Chegou lá exatamente em 5 minutos como tinha dito. Mas claro que ultrapassou uns 3 sinais vermelhos e foi chamada de barbeira por uma Sra. De andador que quase atropelou.

Kagome entrou e não encontrou Kaede na mesa da secretária.

"Deve estar no horário de almoço, ainda" pensou e entrou direto na sala branco gelo que tinha decorado para Sango.

Não estava, sinceramente, com a sua melhor cara.

- Caramba, Kagome – disse Sango quando ela entrou na sala – O que aconteceu?

- Kouga – disse Kagome se sentando na cadeira vermelha na frente da mesa de Sango – Foi até a Colors Decoration e me levou para almoçar.

- Nossa, ele nunca fez isso – disse Sango

- Foi exatamente o que eu disse – Kagome respondeu – E ele me levou até o Madri e pagou para mim o almoço, eu me recusei, mas ele foi mais insistente.

Sango concordou com a cabeça e Kagome prosseguiu.

- A gente voltou para a Colors e ele me beijou, na boca, de língua – ela disse – E eu correspondi.

- Como ele foi direto – Sango comentou mais para si mesma do que para Kagome.

- E ele apertou um botão que fez os bancos se deitarem e começou a acariciar minha cintura...

- Vocês transaram? – Sango perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Não, aconteceu que...

- Espera, deixa-me adivinhar, alguém bateu no vidro?

- Tá brincando? A gente teria transado que nem coelhos mesmo com uma multidão do show da Cher lá fora.

- E então?

- Ele sussurrou meu nome, mas não foi à voz dele que eu ouvi – Kagome continuou, séria – Eu abri os olhos para ter certeza e não foi Kouga que eu vi me encarando, não foram os olhos azuis dele que estavam ali.

Sango estava esperando ela falar, a olhava atentamente com seus olhos chocolate acostumados a ver pessoas tristes consigo mesmas e ouvir lamurias de "Eu sou gorda e ninguém me quer" e "Meus peitos são tão caídos quanto os da minha avó".

- Eu o vi, Sango, em vez de Kouga – disse Kagome – Eu vi Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru voltou para a Tayshou e Onigumo Association e estava andando em direção a sala de Narak.

Era um homem ou, no caso, um yokay muito silencioso. Chegou mais perto da porta, estava sem o paletó e com as mangas da camisa arregaçadas, tinha uma pequena pilha de papéis nas mãos.

Ouvia uma voz conhecida atrás da porta, falando com Narak.

- Narak, eu acho que aquele Hanyou miserável está querendo terminar o namoro – disse a voz feminina

- Kikyou, você só precisa segurá-lo por mais uma noite de amor – disse Narak – E se assegurar que fique grávida.

- Mas eu não quero ficar grávida – disse ela.

- Eu sei, mas ele não – disse Narak e depois riu estridentemente.

- Então você quer que eu fique supostamente grávida para poder me casar com ele? – ela disse

- Exatamente – respondeu Narak

"Acho melhor me pronunciar agora, apesar de querer saber mais" pensou Sesshoumaru "Considerando que logo ele irá sentir minha presença, é um hanyou, afinal"

TOC TOC

- Entre! – anunciou Narak

- Olá – disse Sesshoumaru entrando – Oh, Oi Kikyou, veio processar alguém?

- Não, só passei pra dizer oi a um velho amigo – disse ela se levantando – Vou indo, foi bom ver vocês.

Ela saiu desfilando como se estivesse em uma verdadeira passarela.

Sesshoumaru se virou para Narak com o ar aristocrático e frio de sempre.

- Preciso que assine os papéis do Caso Fijisawa – ele disse

- Claro, pois não – disse Narak falsamente – Quando será o julgamento?

Sesshoumaru lhe entregou os papéis.

- Semana que vem – disse o yokay – 15 de dezembro.

- Oh, sim, está chegando o Natal, não é? – Narak mantinha a conversa casual e descontraída enquanto assinava os papéis e toda a burocracia – O que quer ganhar, amigo?

- Surpreenda-me, Narak – disse Sesshoumaru com os olhos cerrados.

- Aqui está – disse devolvendo a pilha para Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru deu uma olhada rápida e saiu da sala, voltando para sua própria.

- Não se preocupe, Sesshoumaru Tayshou – disse Narak sorrindo maléficamente – Vai se surpreender.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Aggie18: **Que bom que tem gostado e são 75.000,00 dólares ao todo para comprar o apartamento, OK? Beijos.

**Nikki-Kousaka: **Pode deixar que vou continuar, principalmente agora que estou de férias. Continue acompanhando. Beijos.

**Bru-Chan: **Bru, eu já te add no MSN e no Orkut. E vou te ajudar com todo o prazer na sua fic. E é lógico que férias é o que há. Me fala o que achou desse capítulo. Beijos.

**Manu Higurashi: **Calma, coração. Cada coisa a seu tempo. Você vai ver no próximo capítulo o grande final do namoro. Beijos.

**Leila: **Parece que sim e muito obrigada por continuar acompanhando. Beijos.

**Prica-Chan: **E então, o que achou desse capítulo? Não se preocupe, o fim desse namoro está chegando. Beijos.

**Hiwatari Satiko: **Que bom que você está gostando. Continue acomapnhando. Beijos.

**Aline: **Que bom que gostou. Obrigada pelos elogios. Beijos.

**Marin: **Aqui é um mundo totalmente contornado por marcas famosas e restaurantes, como dá para perceber. Beijos.

**Pyta-Chan: **Também acho o Sesshy perfeito como advogado e a Rin como administradora. Que legal que você está estudando isso, eu acho super legal. E, não, eu não sou do ramo de artes, mas gosto muito do assunto. Beijos.


	11. Quero Terminar

**DECORANDO SUA ALMA**

**- Blá blá blá – Fala **

"**Blá blá blá" – Pensamento**

**_Blá blá blá _– E-mails e conversas por telefone.**

**(Blá blá blá) – Intromissões da autora**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**QUERO TERMINAR**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Para: Miroku Kanou_

_De: Inuyasha Tayshou_

_Assunto: Kikyou_

_Miroku,_

_Vou até o apartamento dela e vou terminar com isso de vez!_

_Nós não damos certo, você não concorda?_

_Vou ter que proteger minhas orelhas por causa dos gritos e minha cabeça por causa dos jarros voadores._

_Deseje-me sorte._

_Abraço._

- Oi, Kikyou – disse o Hanyou para a moça na porta, ela vestia um vestido preto muito sedutor e curto.

Ela não disse nada, apenas o puxou para dentro pela gola da camiseta pólo.

- Preparei um jantar muito romântico para a gente – ela disse o puxando até a ampla sala de jantar, lá tinha a mesa de oito lugares totalmente forrada com pétalas de rosas vermelhas, velas jaziam sobre ela e, aparentemente, Kikyou tinha gastado uma pequena fortuna para comprar um jogo de prataria novo – O que achou?

Inuyasha deu uma olhada em volta, o local estava apenas iluminado por um abajur de luz tênue, estava romântico, não poderia negar, mas isso só fazia com que as coisas se complicassem mais.

- Muito bom, Kikyou – ele disse simplesmente

- E do meu vestido? – ela perguntou dando uma rodadinha

- Você comprou por metade do preço? – ele perguntou com um sorriso divertido

- Não, paguei super caro por ele – ela disse já se irritando

- Acho que eles te calotearam, tá faltando um pouco de pano ai em baixo.

- Muito engraçado, Inuyasha.

"Pronto, eu sei como ela é temperamental" pensou "Acabei com o clima"

Teria de ser agora.

- Kikyou – ele disse calma e cautelosamente – Precisamos conversar.

Ela gelou. "Precisamos conversar" é uma das piores frases que um homem pode dizer para uma mulher.

DING DONG

- Um minuto – gritou de dentro da casa.

Sesshoumaru deixou o guardanapo no balcão e foi atender a porta.

Abriu e se deparou com Rin vestindo uma calça capri de ginástica, tênis azuis e uma blusa de moleton azul escura, seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo.

- Rin? – perguntou o yokay – O que faz aqui?

- Eu acabei de me mudar para o apartamento abaixo do seu, tá lembrado?

- Ah, é mesmo – ele disse totalmente confuso, o choque de vê-la ali tinha deixado-o atordoado por um momento.

- Eu estava lá sozinha e queria saber se você não quer ir comer alguma coisa comigo? – ela perguntou corando

- Hum, eu estou terminando de preparar o jantar – disse.

- Então é por isso que se cabelo está preso? – perguntou ela

Ele estava vestindo muito casualmente, mais do que ela já tinha visto. Com um bermudão jeans e uma camiseta dos Beatles preta, o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo por uma fita preta.

- Ahn, é sim – disse ele.

- Ah, então tudo bem, quem sabe um outro dia – disse ela se virando para seguir para o elevador, mas sem se desfazer do sorriso.

Ela deu uns dois passos.

"Não acredito que vou fazer isso" pensou ele

- Rin – ele chamou e ela se virou – Não quer, hum, jantar comigo?

"Não acredito que ele fez isso" ela pensou sorrindo por dentro.

- Não, obrigada – ela disse – Eu não quero incomodar.

- Não tem problema – ele disse liberando a passagem para ela – Entra.

- Obrigada.

- Olá, Amor – disse a morena dando um beijo no namorado ao entrar na cozinha.

- Oi, Sango – disse Miroku retribuindo o beijo – Bankotsu, me passe o queijo ralado.

E o moreno com a trança que estava enfeitando uns pratos jogou um potinho para Miroku que passou por cima da cabeça de Sango.

- Kagome quase transou com Kouga hoje – disse Sango em voz baixa.

- Nossa, onde? – ele perguntou, parando de colocar queijo na lasagna, no mesmo tom.

- No estacionamento da Colors, no carro dele – disse Sango – Ele foi buscá-la para almoçar.

- Onde foram?

- Almoçar, já disse – ela respondeu irritada

- Não, em qual restaurante? – ele perguntou

- No Madri – ela disse revirando os olhos.

- A Kagome não pode namorar o Kouga – disse Miroku se virando para Sango, sério – Ele nunca veio comer aqui.

Sango quase caiu para trás com esse comentário. Como Miroku conseguiu dizer esse tipo de coisa em uma hora como aquela.

- Miroku, é sério – disse Sango

- Inuyasha foi terminar com Kikyou – ele simplesmente falou com as sobrancelhas curvadas para baixo.

- Foi? – perguntou Sango e o moreno apenas assentiu com a cabeça – Tomara que ela não tenha lido a Chamix de hoje.

- Conversar, Love? – ela perguntou sedutoramente – Tem certeza que não deseja fazer algo um pouco mais movimentado?

- Não – ele cortou seco – Sente-se, Kikyou, e vamos falar sério.

Ela obedeceu, sentou-se no sofá branco da sala. Ele sentou na poltrona ao lado do sofá.

- Então, Inuyasha, o que temos para conversar? – ela perguntou, séria, o que tornou sua voz mais grossa.

- Você sabe que nossa relação não tem estado tão bem de uns tempos para cá – ele disse cauteloso.

- É, eu notei – disse ela – Mas, Inuyasha, se for por minha causa, eu posso melhorar, é só me dizer onde eu estou errando.

- Kikyou, me deixa continuar – ele pediu

Ela calou-se.

"Narak não vai gostar disso" pensou ela

- Inuyasha, estou impressionada que, como você é um jornalista, não tenha sabido do que saiu na capa da Chamix – ela disse – Mas eu te perdôo.

Inuyasha ficou sem entender. Ler a Chamix? Perdoá-lo? Do que ela estava falando?

- Você pirou?

- Não, olhe você mesmo – ela disse apontando para a Chamix do dia em cima da mesinha de centro.

Inuyasha a pegou e viu a foto dele e de Kagome passeando com Lester e depois um pequenina deles no China Town e o letreiro dizia: "De modelo a decoradora? Quais os segredos do coração do Jovem Tayshou?"

- Esses repórteres de fofocas não perdem tempo – ele disse com um meio sorriso.

- E então?

- E então o que?

- Não vai me dar mil e uma explicações? – ela disse indignada com a indiferença dela.

- Ah, sim, está ai é Kagome, a gente está revezando para passear com o cachorro da vizinha dela que foi atacada e agora está em coma no hospital – ele disse na maior naturalidade, como se aqui fosse uma coisa normal como respirar.

- E porque você? – perguntou Kikyou

- Porque eu me ofereci – disse o Hanyou fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços.

- E porque estavam jantando? – perguntou Kikyou.

Inuyasha pode sentir a voz dela ganhando gravidade de raiva.

- Porque eu convidei – ele respondeu, grosso.

- Você se lembrou que está namorando?

- Lembrei – ele disse a encarando profundamente – Por isso que quando eu fui levá-la para casa eu não passei da porta.

"E também porque a amiga dela estava lá" pensou rindo por dentro.

- Acho bom, mesmo – disse Kikyou – Mas eu compreendo que ela é uma oferecida fazendo você a...

- Kikyou, não a insulte, você não tem esse direito.

Kikyou arregalou um pouco os olhos em choque.

"Como esse Hanyou maldito ousa falar assim comigo?" pensou

- Alô, Kagome? Oi, tudo bem?

_- Oi, Sango, tudo bem e você?_

- Também – respondeu

_- Sango, a Rin já se mudou._

- Nossa, que rápido.

_- É, os papéis ficaram prontos e ela tinha só aquelas três malas, já que ele já vinha mobiliado._

- Isso é legal, mas você não ficou triste?

_- Ah, fiquei, sabe como é, mas ela me prometeu que eu poderia ir dar uma geral._

- Legal, quando você for, me chama.

_- Pode deixar, mas você não sabe da melhor parte._

- Conta.

_- Tente adivinhar._

- Kagome, querida, você ainda não me deu sua bola de cristal.

_- Oh, desculpe, me esqueci._

- Então, conta de uma vez antes que eu morra de curiosidade.

_- Certo, só me promete que não vai publicar em nenhum jornal, comercial ou outdoor._

- Prometo.

_- Sesshoumaru mora no andar de cima do dela._

- NÃO ACREDITO, ISSO É PERFEITO, KAGOME!!!

_- Eu sei, mas precisa gritar no meu ouvido?_

- Claro que sim, agora nosso plano União de SR vai ficar mais fácil.

_- Ahn, plano, Sango?_

- É, eu estou indo ai e te conto os detalhes.

- Inuyasha, chega de enrolar – disse Kikyou se levantando.

- Tudo bem – ele falou – Quero terminar.

Kikyou se manteve inabalável.

- Não era para ser tão direto.

- Você que me disse para parar de enrolar.

- Eu sei, mas você deveria ter dito algo como: "Sabe, não é você, sou eu" ou "Estamos passando pos algumas dificuldades" – Inuyasha pode sentir o cheiro das lágrimas se formando nos olhos dela, mas eram lágrimas de raiva – Mas não, você tinha que ser diferente e ir direto ao "Quero terminar".

- Eu já disse o que tinha para dizer – ele se virou para sair – Não estou com paciência para ficar assistindo seu melodrama mexicano.

- Melodrama mexicano? – ela perguntou com as lágrimas correndo livremente pela face – Você acaba de estilhaçar todo o meu coração e pisar em cima e diz que é melodrama mexicano?

- Kikyou, eu pisei em cima do seu coração? – ele perguntou virando-se para ela novamente.

- Sim – ela respondeu

- Então vá se consolar com o cafajeste do Narak – disse ele – Eu sei que ele andou te tocando, o cheiro dele está em todo o seu corpo e na casa também..

"Maldito Hanyou, eu usei os produtos aromatizantes mais fortes que encontrei" ela pensou

- Do que você está falando? Não confia na minha fidelidade?

- Eu confio no meu faro, ele nunca me enganou.

Ela continuou a encará-lo, mas agora as lágrimas lhe embasavam levemente a visão. Ele sustentou o olhar.

- Vou embora – ele disse se virando novamente.

- Não, Inuyasha, não me deixe, por favor – ela caiu de joelhos no tapete da sala.

- Tarde demais, Kikyou – ele disse com a mão na maçaneta – Isso já acabou há muito tempo.

- Inuyasha, por tudo que tem de mais sagrado, eu estou de joelhos lhe implorando.

Ele abriu a porta e disse antes de sair de fechar:

- Eu sempre lhe fui fiel, mas vejo que não foi mútuo, agora sofra com a dor de ser abandonada. Passar bem.

- Nossa, nunca pensei que um advogado cozinhasse tão bem – disse Rin limpando a boca com o guardanapo branco que tinha estado sem eu colo.

- É um hobby – ele respondeu, sério.

O jantar tinha sido basicamente isso. Ele falava às vezes, ela falava sempre. Tinham comido uma lasagna de quatro-queijos com molho branco, totalmente vegetariano.

- Obrigada, mais uma vez, pelo jantar, Sr. Tayshou.

- Sesshoumaru.

- Cuma?

- Pode me chamar de Sesshoumaru – ele levantou a cabeça a encarando – Se eu posso te chamar de Rin, você também pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome.

- Ah, sim, muito obrigada – ela respondeu abaixando os olhos para o prato e então levantou-se – Eu te ajudo a lavar a louça.

- Não é necessário – ele respondeu também se levantando

- Como não? Eu te interrompi e você ainda foi legal o suficiente para me deixar jantar com você.

- Sim, mas eu tenho lava-louças – ele disse com um pequeno sorriso.

- Ahn, tá – um sorriso de constrangimento tomou conta de seu rosto, mas ela o seguiu enquanto tiravam os pratos e panelas – Mas lavar louça a mão é tão mais legal.

Ele a olhou de canto enquanto colocava os pratos na pia. Ela não entendeu.

- Você não disse que tinha lava-louças?

- E você não disse que lavar a mão é mais divertido?

Ela sorriu.

- Onde tem um avental e luvas de borracha?

- No armarinho, embaixo da pia – ele responde indo até uma gaveta e pegando um pano de prato – Pode abrir e ficar a vontade.

- Obrigada.

- Bem, pelo que a Rin me contou, ela estava falando comigo no celular – disse Kagome arrumando as pernas cruzadas no sofá – No elevador da Earth Center quando Sesshoumaru entrou.

Sango ouviu atentamente com um sorriso, estava com uma caneca branca de chocolate quente fumegante na mão.

- Então, aparentemente, ele a ouviu comentar comigo sobre procurar apartamento e disse que tinha um sobrando no prédio dele – Kagome continuou – E a levou para conhecer, ela gostou e se mudou.

- Nossa, simples assim – impressionou-se Sango pousando a caneca na mesinha de centro depois de um demorado gole.

- Pois é, e ela me ligou a pouco dizendo que era para irmos lá no domingo para conhecer.

- Nossa, a Rin tem muita sorte – suspirou a cirurgiã – Você recebeu o e-mail dela falando sobre o escritório?

- Recebi. Que tal irmos lá na... hum... quinta-feira?

- Para mim está ótimo. E quando você vai ver Inuyasha de novo? Ele não veio passear com Lester, hoje?

- Hoje não, mas ele me ligou dizendo que tinha um compromisso – explicou.

- Sei... E você não perguntou se, por acaso, o compromisso teria a presença de uma mulher, não é?

Kagome corou.

- Sango, francamente, a vida dele não é nem um pouco da minha conta.

- Kagome, o cara é lindo e está te dando o maior mole, porque você não agarra o peixe na rede?

- Eu gosto de homens com iniciativa – disse Kagome bebendo um gole da sua xícara vermelha escrito Eu Te Amo, em kanji – E conteúdo.

- Inuyasha tem conteúdo – replicou uma Sango determinada a convencer a amiga – E só sendo muito cega para não ver as iniciativas e investidas dele.

Kagome apenas suspirou e olhou para a janela quando um fino fio de luz passou por ela.

- Vai chover novamente, hoje.

Inuyasha chegou encharcado no Kaazana, já eram 2:50 da madrugada e iriam fechar em 10 minutos.

Miroku estava limpando umas últimas mesas quando viu Inuyasha entrar molhado, mas sorrindo com a franja a lhe cobrir os olhos.

- Inuyasha? – perguntou o cozinheiro – Você está bem, cara?

- Acabou, Miroku – disse o Hanyou levantando a cabeça com um sorriso enorme no rosto – EU E KIKYOU TERMINAMOS DE VEZ!

- Estou muito feliz por você, cara – disse Miroku passando um braço pelo pescoço de Inuyasha – Venha, espere um pouco para eu fechar e vamos beber para comemorar.

- E por minha conta.

- É hoje que o bicho vai pegar.

- Narak – disse uma mulher muito chorosa no telefone – Aquele Hanyou desgraçado terminou comigo.

_- Ele fez o quê?_

- TERMINOU COMIGO, É SURDO POR ACASO?

_- Não grite, mulher. Droga isso não estava previsto nos meus planos._

- E você acha que eu não sei? – sua voz estava embargada de choro.

_- Kikyou, acalme-se e retome a compostura. Vou falar com Kouga, esse incidente só vai fazer nós acelerarmos os planos._

- O que pretende?

_- Provavelmente Inuyasha só terminou com você para poder deixar o caminho livre para Kagome._

- Aquela maldita decoradorazinha imprestável.

_- Então Kouga também vai ter que agir._

- Ela nunca se interessará pelo Kazuhiko com um peixe como Inuyasha de novo no mercado.

_- Kikyou, pense que Kagome só conhece um lado de Inuyasha, o lado gentil e delicado, mas quando ela conhecer o verdadeiro eu yokay dele..._

- Vai ficar apavorada, ele pode se tornar um animal quando quer – tinha um sorriso pervertido na face – E digo isso por experiência própria.

_- Só isso?_

- Ele descobriu sobre você e eu.

_- Isso é o de menos no momento._

- Você acha?

_- Com certeza e já que não é mais segredo, passe no meu apartamento amanhã à noite para colocarmos o plano em andamento._

- Pode deixar.

- UM BRINDE – gritou Miroku levantando o pratinho de saque – Ao Inuyasha solteiro e livre para as mulheres do mundo.

- Um brinde – gritou o próprio virando o que, parecia ser, décimo pratinho.

Ele e Miroku já estavam corados com a bebida e não falavam muitas coisas coerentes.

Tinham comprado duas garrafas grandes de saque e estavam sentados em um banco da praça central. Não tinha mais ninguém passando àquela hora.

Inuyasha parou um pouco enquanto Miroku começava a cantar do seu lado. Colocou a perna direita em cima do banco e o antebraço nela, ainda estava sóbrio suficiente para levar os dois para casa, como Hanyou a bebida não lhe surtia o mesmo efeito.

Olhando para o céu noturno sentiu os pingos de chuva retornarem e baterem refrescando seu rosto. Sorriu.

"Livre e desimpedido" pensou "E quero ficar com você, Kagome, porque, depois da minha mãe, eu jamais tinha conseguido confiar tanto em alguém como confio em você"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**MK-Chan160: **Concordo que o Kouga não seja de se jogar fora, mas se for compará-los, bem, nem seria possível. Beijos.

**Bru-Chan: **E a história tem final feliz, conseguimos, enfim, nos falar no orkut e no MSN. Agora, Churumelo, cara, morri de rir com aquela música, rsrs, par de gene alelo. Que bom que você está gostando e eu aqui agradecendo de novo pelos seus super depoimentos e pela grande quantidade de elogios que eu acho um exagero, com certeza não mereço tanto. E, bem, suas perguntas sobre quem ajuda quem só poderão ser respondidas com o decorer dos capítulos. E sua fic tá um máximo. Beijos.

**Nikki-Kousaka: **Pode acreditar, a Kagome viu o Inuyasha. E também concordo que a Kikyou e o Narak se merecem e, melhor do que trabalhar com o Sesshoumaru, é morar no andar embaixo do dele. Beijos.

**Manu Higurashi: **Acho que as primeiras perguntas só poderão ser respondidas com os capítulos, mas eu lhe garanto que a surpresa para o Sesshoumaru vai ser para todos os leitores também. Beijos.

**Aggie18: **Ah, não se preocupe, a Kagome vai dar uma arrumada no novo apartamento e com certeza ela já está levemente tombada em um precipício por ele. Beijos.

**Buh-Chan: **Oi, que bom que você está gostando. Foi o mais rápido que eu consegui. Beijos.

**Hiwatari Satiko: **Agora, já que você gosta tanto do Sesshoumaru e da Rin, saiba que eles vão se tornar muito amiguinhos. Beijos.

**Prica-Chan: **Nossa, você não sabe como a Kagome também está aliviada, mas muitas voltas ainda podem dar nessa história. Beijos.

**Caral Freitas: **Se você já se surpreendeu até aqui, então não pode perder o final. Beijos.

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM.**


	12. Não Podemos Mandar No Coração

**DECORANDO SUA ALMA**

**- Blá blá blá – Fala **

"**Blá blá blá" – Pensamento**

**_Blá blá blá _– E-mails e conversas por telefone.**

**(Blá blá blá) – Intromissões da autora**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**NÃO PODEMOS MANDAR NO CORAÇÃO**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Para: Kagome Higurashi_

_De: Inuyasha Tayshou_

_Assunto: Término_

_Oi,_

_Kagome, eu só queria te dizer que ontem eu não pude ir com você levar o Lester porque eu estava terminando com a Kikyou._

_Hoje a gente se encontra as 20:00._

_Beijos,_

_Inuyasha._

_Para: Sango Tokay_

_CC: Rin Sakai_

_De: Kagome Higurashi_

_Assunto: Ex_

_Sango e Rin,_

_O Inuyasha acabou de me enviar um e-mail dizendo o porque dele não ter vindo levar o Lester, ele estava terminando com a Kikyou._

_E ele contou para mim. Uma completa desconhecida, praticamente, ele me conheceu na sexta-feira passada, afinal. _

_Mas, ele confiou em mim._

_Beijos,_

_Kagome D_

_Para: Sesshoumaru Tayshou_

_De: Rin Sakai_

_Assunto: Seu irmão_

_Sesshoumaru,_

_A Kagome me enviou um e-mail dizendo que o Inuyasha enviou um e-mail para ela falando que ele não pôde levar o cachorro da vizinha dela que está em como, a vizinha, não o cachorro, para passear porque tinha ido terminar com a Kikyou._

_Ele já comentou algo com você?_

_Beijos,_

_Rin._

_Para: Sango Tokay_

_De: Miroku Kanou_

_Assunto: Kikyou e Inuyasha_

_Amor,_

_É 100 verdade que eles terminaram, ontem na hora de fechar o Kaazana ele apareceu lá e a gente saiu para comemorar e confesso que a minha dor de cabeça está me matando. _

_Você não quer vir aqui me dar um carinho na sua hora de almoço?_

_Miroku._

_Para: Kagome Higurashi_

_De: Kikyou Nadesico_

_Assunto: Inuyasha_

_Queridinha,_

_Acho melhor você tirar o seu cavalinho da chuva, o Inuyasha e eu tivemos uma briguinha momentânea, mas não irá durar muito._

_Uma sem graça como você não tem a mínima chance._

_Kikyou._

_Para: Kagome Higurashi_

_De: Miki Momonari_

_Assunto: Chamix_

_Kagome,_

_Fofa, você não perde tempo em dar o bote, não é? INUYASHA TAYSHOU._

_Tá certo que eu prefiro o Sesshoumaru, mas o Inuyasha tem seus dotes e qualidades e, cá entre nós, imagine que dotes ele não deve ter, não é?_

_Menina, saiba, sem querer fazer fofoca, que todas as mulheres dos setores de paisagismo, cores e urbanismo estão falando sobre a capa da Chamix de ontem._

_Só pra avisar,_

_Beijos._

_Para: Sango Tokay_

_CC: Rin Sakai_

_De: Kagome Higurashi_

_Assunto: Kikyou_

_MEUS DEUSES,_

_A KIKYOU COMEÇOU A ME BOMBARDEAR ACHANDO QUE EU QUERO O INUYASHA PARA MIM, o que não é tão mentira assim, convenhamos, MAS NÃO DESSE JEITO. _

_EU NÃO QUERIA TER ENTRADO NESSE TRIÂNGULO AMOROSO._

_SOCORRO._

_Para: Miroku Kanou_

_De: Sango Tokay _

_Assunto: Kikyou e Inuyasha_

_Miroku,_

_Eu já fiquei sabendo sobre o corte de laços entre os dois e nem no almoço, jantar, café da manhã, lanche ou chá das cinco eu vou ai fazer carinho em você. _

_Se você quis ir com o Inuyasha encher a cara, o problema é seu. Eu tenho o problema dos meus números crescentes de manequim para cuidar ou não caberei no vestido de noiva._

_Sango._

Kagome saiu do seu apartamento naquela manhã de terça-feira vestindo um conjunto de calça e terninho cinza, por baixo tinha uma camisa preta com bordados em branco do lado direito do peito, nos pés calçava um scarpan também preto.

Caminhava lenta e aristocraticamente. Iria ainda passar pelo Espelunca para tomar seu café da manhã, mas seus planos iriam mudar ao chegar ao estacionamento do prédio.

- Kouga, que surpresa ver você de novo em dois dias – ela disse, fingindo ao lhe dar um beijo na bochecha – É um novo recorde.

- Também notei isso, mas é que não tenho conseguido parar de pensar em você nos últimos dias.

- Kouga, isso é muito gentil.

- Você não quer tomar café da manhã comigo, afinal, adiamos um no sábado passado.

- Hum, claro, pode ser no Espelunca?

- Eu não escolheria outro.

Kouga tinha vindo de táxi e foram os dois no Mercedes. Não demoraram nem cinco minutos para chegarem ao local e entraram escolhendo uma mesa de canto. Não estava muito cheio, apenas os habituais clientes matinais.

Nori, uma menina yokay libélula, já conhecida de Kagome, com longos cabelos azuis e olhos da mesma cor com suas asas escondidas veio atendê-los.

- Oi, Kagome, Sr. – disse e menina – O que vão querer?

- Qual é o prato do dia, Nori? – perguntou Kagome

- Waffles com Xarope de Chocolate – ela respondeu sorridente

- Vou querer um desses com cappuccino e você, Kouga?

- Ovos estrelados e bacon – respondeu o lobo – E café com creme.

- Certo, já vou trazer.

E a yokay se retirou.

O silêncio predominou por mais alguns minutos, mas Kouga o quebrou.

- Sabe, Kagome, o que aconteceu ontem, eu queria muito pedir desculpas, foi um ato tão precoce e irracional. Desculpe-me, sinceramente.

- Kouga, não tem problema, o erro também foi meu por ter correspondido – ela explicou – Kouga, você é um amigo muito querido, mas eu não posso te oferecer mais.

- Kagome, se você me desse ao menos uma chance.

- Kouga, eu não posso retribuir esse sentimento.

- Mas podemos tentar, o amor vem com o tempo...

- Pare, não torne isso mais difícil para nós dois.

Kouga calou-se e baixou os olhos.

Kagome não sabia o que fazer, mas sabia que era melhor magoá-lo com a verdade agora, do que mais tarde quando estivessem mais envolvidos.

- Você está apaixonada por ele, não está?

- O que?

- Você me entendeu – ele levantou o rosto – Eu vi como aquele cara de cachorro e você se olharam no jantar.

- Não o chame assim, Kouga, o Inuyasha tem nome – Kagome repreendeu.

- Está até o defendendo.

- Ele se tornou meu amigo.

"Kouga, me desculpe, mas é diferente" pensou ela com olhar de tristeza "Mas estar com você é tão diferente de estar com Inuyasha. Com ele eu me sinto quente e protegida, o perfume dele me acalma e faz parecer que estou flutuando e, mesmo que ele fale pouco, eu consigo decifrar quase todas as expressões dele"

- Aqui está o pedido – disse Nori quebrando o silêncio.

- Obrigada, Nori.

- Obrigado

- As ordens, se precisar é só chamar – e assim ela voltou para o balcão.

O silêncio se instalou novamente, era incrível como ele estava indo e voltando tão freqüentemente.

Uma sensação de paz se instalou em Kagome e ela olhou imediatamente para a porta e viu os pingos grossos se quebrarem contra a vidraça pintada do Espelunca Coffee anunciando o final da época de chuvas e a breve chegada da neve, sentia-se confortável e relaxada com a chuva e com a neve, seu avô a tinha ensinado, além do refinado gosto para artes, as estações a lidar gentilmente com a natureza.

Kagome sabia reconhecer um dia bom ou ruim só de olhar para o céu pela manhã. Gostava muito de plantas e sabia lidar com várias ervas medicinais, por esse exato motivo odiava testes de medicamentos farmacêuticos em animais.

- A gente não pode mandar no coração – disse Kouga lentamente como um último suspiro.

Kagome voltou-se a ele olhando profundamente nos olhos azul-elétrico.

- Infelizmente, não.

Ele se levantou deixando US$ 20,00 em cima da mesa.

Kagome apenas o seguiu com os olhos.

- Sinto muito – ela balbuciou inaudível antes dele ir embora, ele retribuiu com um meio sorriso fraco.

Kagome olhou para o prato intocado, ele apenas tinha bebido o café.

Não estava se sentindo exatamente mal. Sentia-se livre, pois finalmente Kouga tinha entendido que não passavam de amigos.

Comeu seus waffles tranqüilamente.

- Kaede, eu tenho algo agendado para hoje às 7:30?

_- Não, Srta. Tokay, vai ter uma consulta apenas ás 8:00 e uma cirurgia de aplicação de silicone às 9:15._

- Ótimo, então vou chegar mais ou menos 7:45, vou até a sessão de moda da Colors Decoration provar meu vestido.

_- Claro, Srta._

- Tchau, Kaede, muito obrigada.

_- A sua disposição._

_- Então você terminou com a Kikyou?_

- Como é que você ficou sabendo disso, Sesshoumaru? Já saiu em alguma revista de fofoca?

_- A Rin me contou._

- E como a Rin ficou sabendo disso? Espera um pouco, você está de fato a fim da Rin!

_- Não, Inuyasha, eu não estou de fato a fim da Rin e, adivinhe, a Rin é amiga da Kagome e o que as mulheres que são amigas fazem de melhor?_

- Fofocam, já entendi.

_- Que bom que entendeu, eu sei que você sempre foi meio lerdo._

- Desde quando você se tornou irônico, Sesshoumaru Coração de Gelo?

_- Quando você nasceu. E você acreditou em mim quando eu disse que ela estava te traindo com o Narak?_

- Tirei minhas dúvidas com ela e foi confirmado. O cheiro do desgraçado estava empregando embaixo daquele perfume caro e enjoativo.

_- Obrigado por confiar em mim._

- Espera, você está agradecendo?

_- Inuyasha, cresça de uma vez, por mais que nos odiemos e detestamos, somos meio-irmãos e, além do mais, mamãe descobriu sobre Rin e Kagome._

- O que mamãe descobriu sobre elas?

_- Que você está indo com Kagome levar o cachorro para passear e que eu consegui um apartamento para Rin no meu prédio._

- Como é que ela fica sabendo dessas coisas?

_- Ela é mãe, mãe sabe dessas coisas, tipo quando a gente esquece o chinelo e fica procurando e ela fala: "Tá embaixo da cama"_

- Sesshoumaru, para, você está me assustando.

_- Ela quer que levemos Kagome e Rin na nossa casa para jantar um dia desses. Mas você já descobriu alguma coisa sobre o caso Akyoshi?_

- Não, e isso é o que está me deixando mais irritado. Tipo, porque alguém iria até a casa de uma mulher de mais de 80 anos para deixá-la em coma sem levar nada?

_- Porque é que está perguntando para mim? Você é o meio jornalista policial meio detetive e ovelha negra da família._

- Você realmente tinha que adicionar a ovelha negra, não é?

_- Com certeza._

- Eu te odeio.

_- É, Miroku me contou que você anda odiando muita gente ultimamente._

- Mentira, só odeio você e ele. Agora preciso desligar, a gente se fala.

_- Tchau._

_Para: Narak Onigumo_

_De: Kouga Kazuhiko_

_Assunto: Higurashi_

_Narak,_

_Eu fiz tudo o que eu pude, mas a Kagome está apaixonada pelo Hanyou e tudo vai se complicar agora que ela já deve estar sabendo que ele e a Kikyou estão separados._

_Kouga._

_Para: Kouga Kazuhiko_

_De: Narak Onigumo_

_Assunto: Higurashi_

_Kouga,_

_Com certeza para você o ditado: Se quiser uma coisa bem feita, faça você mesmo, serve completamente, não é?_

_Mas não se preocupe, quando chegar à hora a única coisa que você precisará fazer vai ser ir visitar a sua querida tia em coma._

_Narak._

_Para: Kikyou Nadesico_

_De: Narak Onigumo_

_Assunto: Plano_

_Kikyou,_

_Você precisa se preparar para colocarmos aquele plano da gravidez em prática o mais rápido possível._

_Beijos, _

_Narak._

- Sango, você está lindíssima! – exclamou Kagome rodando Sango

- Mas você não acha que este vestido me engorda? – perguntou a outra se olhando no espelho pela milésima vez.

- Ah, sim, te deixa gorda – disse Kagome, séria – Bem ali, na curvinha da orelha.

- Kagome, eu estou falando sério – disse a cirurgiã

- E eu também, Sango, isso é nervosismo pré-casório. Vai dar tudo certo, mas se você está se achando gorda, tem duas alternativas.

- Quais?

- Um: Fazer uma lipoaspiração – disse contando nos dedos.

- Fora de cogitação.

- Mas você é cirurgiã plástica, não é?

- Sim, Miki, mas eu confio em mim, não nos meus colegas.

- Ah, claro.

- Srtas, será que eu poderia continuar?

- Ah, claro Kagome.

- Dois: Matricule-se em uma academia.

- Não tem uma opção em que eu possa ficar deitada no meu sofá, tomando chocolate quente e assistindo LOST? – perguntou ela com um olhar suplicante.

- NÃO – gritaram Kagome e Miki em uníssono.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Manu Higurashi: **Que bom que gostou. Mas as suas perguntas eu não poderei responder, vai ter que ser paciente. Beijos.

**Bru-Chan: **Que bom que você gostou, fico feliz. Prometo que no dia de Natal, se você vier aqui, terá uma fic de presente só pra você. Obrigada pelos elogios, mesmo, obrigada. Obrigada, também por ser paciente, apesar de eu ter aqui até o capítulo 13 pronto. Espero agora o seu 12º depoimento e eu já deixei o 2º lá na sua pra você. Beijos.

**K-Chan Higu: **Que bom que você gostou, só lamento informar que esse ainda não é o fim da história cheia de reviravoltas dos dois. Beijos.

**Nininhachan: **Que bom que está gostando, mas será que eu conseguirei lhe prender até o último? Beijos.

**Nikki-Kousaka: **Pode apostar que é um plano muito maquiavélico. Beijos.

**Prica-Chan: **Tinha mesmo, não é? Mas mesmo assim ela não merece o Inu. Beijos.

**Hiwatari Satiko: **Seja paciente, eles ainda tem muito que andar. Beijos.

**Aggie18: **A Kikyou não presta. A Rin e o Sesshoumaru se merecem mesmo. E a Kagome vai saber lidar com o Inuyasha. Beijos.

**MK-Chan160: **Fala sério, sonhar é realmente muito bom. Imagina o Inu vindo pra você banhado pelo sol poente e... Tá, deixa-me parar. Beijos.

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM.**


	13. Grávida?

**DECORANDO SUA ALMA**

**- Blá blá blá – Fala **

"**Blá blá blá" – Pensamento**

**_Blá blá blá _– E-mails e conversas por telefone.**

**(Blá blá blá) – Intromissões da autora**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**GRÁVIDA?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Para: Izayoi Tayshou_

_De: Sesshoumaru Tayshou_

_Assunto: Narak_

_Mãe,_

_Era tudo mentira. A rendição e associação de Narak a nossa família foi para conseguir a herança de Inuyasha. _

_Narak quer que Kikyou finja estar grávida para poder se casar com Inuyasha._

_E ele está disposto até a persuadir um homem a espancar a própria tia e deixá-la em coma para fazê-lo pensar que é pela herança e ficar a mercê dele._

_Mas o que eu acho que ele não suspeitou foi que na hora em que isso aconteceu Inuyasha se aproximaria tanto de Kagome._

_Isso é tudo o que eu sei no momento._

_Sesshoumaru._

- Não se preocupe, Sesshoumaru, querido – disse Izayoi para a tela do computador – Não foi de Narak o plano de levar Inuyasha até Kagome.

- Kikyou, você vai ligar para Inuyasha e marcar um encontro com ele dizendo que precisa contar uma coisa muito importante – disse Narak sentando na confortável poltrona de couro de seu escritório particular em casa.

- E se ele não for?

- Ah, sim, ele irá – respondeu o hanyou de cabelos negros – Inuyasha é inteligente, mas se tornou um repórter tão bom por causa da sua insaciável curiosidade, aquele Hanyou sempre mete o nariz aonde não é chamado.

- Alô?

_- Oi, Inuyasha – disse a voz feminina, em um tom choroso._

- Kikyou? – ele perguntou surpreso mas com raiva – O que quer?

_- Preciso falar com você._

- Já está falando.

_- Não, por favor, Inuyasha, eu preciso que seja pessoalmente._

- Falar o que?

_- Inuyasha, por favor, é muito importante e delicado – sua voz a esta altura já estava completamente embargada pelo choro._

- Kikyou, fica calma, onde você quer conversar?

_- Por favor, Inuyasha, venha até minha casa._

- Está bem, já estou indo para aí. Agora se acalma. Estou chegando.

DING DONG

- P-ode entrar.

- Kikyou? – perguntou o homem de cabelos prateados deixando seu corpo aparecer pela metade, na porta – O que aconteceu?

- Inuyasha – a voz dela não passou de um sussurro.

Ele entrou. Ela estava encolhida no sofá com um blusão rosa cobrindo-lhe o corpo, estava sem nenhuma maquiagem e os cabelos negros, sempre bem arrumados, estavam desgrenhados e caídos pelos ombros. Seus braços pálidos e finos abraçavam os joelhos.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, sério, se aproximando.

- Obrigada por vir – ele disse, mas não saiu do lugar ou mudou de posição – Estou precisando muito de você.

- Olha, Kikyou, se isso for algum truque para tentar me fazer voltar pode...

- INUYASHA – ele gritou, mais lágrimas caindo de seus olhos negros – Olhe pra mim – Ela disse abrindo os braços como o Cristo Redentor – Você realmente acha que eu te trouxe aqui para seduzir?

- N-não – ele estava confuso e sem graça, como poderia ter pensado algo assim ao vê-la naquele estado – Me desculpe.

"Ele está se desculpando?" ela pensou "Realmente aquela garota o mudou"

- Minha carreira toda vai para o buraco porque meu corpo vai se transformar – ela disse sem encará-lo.

- Do que está falando?

- E-eu... – sua voz não passava de um pequeno murmúrio e estava difícil até para Inuyasha ouvir – Estou grávida.

Os olhos dourados do Hanyou se arregalaram. Grávida? Como assim? Não podia ser?

- O QUE? – ele gritou e se levantou bruscamente.

- Isso que você ouviu.

- Você não pode estar grávida – disse ele – É meu, do Narak ou de qual outro canalha que você passou a noite?.

Ela o olhou cheia de mágoa e desprezo.

- É seu, Inuyasha – ele disse rouca – Não poderia ser do Narak, eu não transei com ele no meu período fértil.

Inuyasha suspirou fundo.

- Não pode ser – ele disse novamente – É muito raro esquecermos da camisinha e caso esquecemos você sempre toma a pílula do dia seguinte depois. Vai me dizer que não tomou justo um dia?

- Errar é humano, Inuyasha – ele disse, agora era raiva que tinha em sua voz – Mas você é meio perfeito já que é um meio-yokay, não é? Você e essa sua mania estúpida de achar que yokays são perfeitos.

Ele abaixou a cabeça em sinal de rendição e se aproximou dela se ajoelhando ao seu lado na poltrona.

- Eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – ele perguntou mais calmo.

Agora foi a vez dela de se assustar. Não esperava que ele fosse dizer isso. Esperava um "Vou assumir e pagar pensão" ou "É melhor abortar".

- Me dá um abraço – ela disse – Eu só preciso disso, agora.

- Grávida, Inuyasha? – perguntou Miroku no telefone

_- É, cara, grávida._

- Inuyasha, como você pôde deixar isso acontecer, principalmente hoje em dia que eles não medem esforços alertando sobre isso.

_- Eu sei._

- Não quero nem pensar qual será a reação de Kagome quando ela souber.

_- E NÃO SERÁ VOCÊ QUE IRÁ CONTAR, OUVIU?_

- Claro que não, você vai contar, hoje quando for levar o cachorro para passear. Mas apesar de tudo, você vai ser pai, cara.

_- É, Miroku, eu vou ser pai_.

_Para: Kagome Higurashi_

_De: Inuyasha Tayshou _

_Assunto: Kikyou_

_Oi,_

_Kagome, será que eu poderia levar a Kikyou ao nosso passeio com o Lester hoje?_

_Eu e ela precisamos muito te dizer uma coisa, é importante._

_Inuyasha_

_Para: Inuyasha Tayshou_

_De: Kagome Higurashi_

_Assunto: Kikyou_

_Inuyasha,_

_Claro que sim._

_Kagome._

"Agora voltamos a ser completos estranhos" ele pensou ao ler a resposta "Ela a decoradora e eu o filho da cliente"

- Kikyou está grávida? – perguntou Rin sentada no balcão do seu apartamento enquanto o Yokay de olhos dourados andava de um lado para o outro ao lhe contar.

- Supostamente – ele corrigiu – É um plano de Narak para fazer com que Kikyou se case com Inuyasha.

- E porque você não conta para ele? – ela perguntou

- Narak já colocou o plano em ação e Inuyasha ficou cego, agora só irá acreditar em Kikyou – disse Sesshoumaru colocando a mão na testa – Duvido até que acredite até em Izayoi.

- E em Kagome? – perguntou Rin

- Ele com certeza dirá que ela está com ciúmes.

- Mas essa herança é tão cobiçada assim? – perguntou Rin se levantando da banqueta – Ela é afinal tão poderosa para criar essa grande onda de discórdias, conflitos e caos?

- Você não faz idéia do quanto.

DING DONG

- Olá – disse Kagome ao abrir a porta, estava vestindo uma calça branca com duas listras azuis dos lados das pernas, uma blusa de frio azul e um tênis branco. Seu cabelo estava preso em um par de Marias-chiquinhas. Um sorriso sincero estava na face dela. – Muito prazer, Kikyou.

- Oi – Kikyou responde, séria. Está vestia uma calça jeans de cós baixo, uma bota preta e um grande casaco roxo – O prazer é todo seu, com certeza.

Inuyasha estava mais atrás vestindo uma calça jeans preta e uma grossa blusa de lã branca que contrastava com seu cabelo prata. Ele se limitou a um acenar de cabeça.

- Bom, deixa eu pegar o cachorro – disse Kagome se dirigindo ao apartamento da frente.

Após alguns minutos saiu de lá com o cão preso na coleira a puxando até o elevador.

- Vamos, ele está bem impaciente hoje – disse a morena em frente à porta metálica do elevador.

Kikyou revirou os olhos e a seguiu, Inuyasha fez o mesmo sem poder conter um sorriso divertido depois de ver Kagome sendo carregada pelo cachorro.

Kikyou e Inuyasha estavam sentados em um banco do Sengoku Jidai Park enquanto Kagome estava de pé na grama alguns metros à frente soltando a coleira do Lester para ele correr livre e fazer suas necessidades.

- Então – disse a decoradora ao se aproximar – Vocês tem algo a me dizer?

- Sim, Kagome – disse Inuyasha se levantando e dando seu lugar a moça.

Inuyasha mantinha-se sério. Kikyou estava com um olhar de impaciência e Kagome, calma e sem expressão, olhava o cachorro.

- Por favor me acompanhe, eu queria te dizer isso, apenas eu – disse Inuyasha e começou a se afastar pela estradinha de pedras que levava ao Lago dos Patos.

- Com licença – pediu Kagome e seguiu Inuyasha, o alcançou rapidamente – Inuyasha, a Kikyou não vai ficar com raiva?

- Não se preocupe com ela – parou na margem do lago.

Ficaram olhando um casal de cisnes distintos. Um era branco, totalmente puro e bom, o outro era negro com uma beleza aristocrática e altiva.

- Kikyou está grávida.

- Parabéns.

- Desculpe.

- Está me pedindo desculpas, porque?

- Não vou mais poder passear com o Lester.

- Inuyasha, você realmente consegue quebrar o clima até de um funeral.

Ele sorriu fraco. Ela agachou segurando os joelhos e pegou uma flor de vitória-régia que estava perto da margem.

- Você já me contou, pode ir, papai.

Inuyasha olhou para ela. Kagome não se virou, os cisnes tinham se separado e ido um para cada canto do lago, o branco virou a curva que seguia até o final do Park e o negro se afundou na água emergindo de novo perto da margem, saiu.

- Eu não queria que isso estivesse acontecendo – ele disse antes de se virar e voltar para junto de Kikyou – Sinto muito.

- Não sinta – ela responde baixo, mas com a certeza de que os ouvidos dele captariam – Boa sorte.

Inuyasha voltou para perto de Kikyou e após alguns minutos eles foram embora.

Kagome permaneceu perto do lago sem conseguir deter as lágrimas que insistentemente teimavam em cair de seus olhos fazendo a calma água negra que refletia as estrelas e o céu ondular levemente.

Não calculou o tempo que ficou parada ali, chorando.Poderiam ter sido horas, minutos, séculos. Mas agora nada importava mais.

"Eu não deveria estar me sentindo tão triste" pensou ela secando algumas lágrimas.

Levantou-se e tirou o iPod do bolso. Quando estava triste precisava ouvir alguma música muito agitada e Call Me! Beep Me!, tema de Kim Possible, seria perfeito. Kagome tinha uma séria recaída por músicas de desenhos animados.

**Ooohh yeahh yeah  
I'm your basic average girl  
And I'm here to save the world  
You can't stop me  
Cause I'm Kim Pos-si-ble  
There is nothin I can't do  
When danger calls  
Just know that I am on my way**

It doesn't matter where or  
When there's trouble   
If ya just call my name  
Kim Possible

Call me, beep me if ya  
Wanna reach me  
When ya wanna page me it's okay  
I just can't wait until I hear  
My cell phone ring  
Doesn't matter if it's day or night  
Everything's gonna be alright   
Whenever you need me baby  
Call me, beep me if ya  
wanna reach me

Message clear, I am here  
(Let me reassure you)  
I'm never gonna leave you alone  
(I am on my way)  
You can always count on me  
When it gets stuck I'll help you see  
I will help you find your way  
(Help you find your way)

It doesn't matter where or  
when there's trouble  
If ya just call my name 

Call me, beep me if ya  
wanna reach me  
When ya wanna page me it's okay  
I just can't wait until I hear  
my cell phone ring  
Doesn't matter if it's day or night  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Whenever you need me baby  
Call me, beep me if ya  
wanna reach me

Call me, beep me if you  
wanna reach me  
If you wanna page me it's okay

Doesn't matter where  
Doesn't matter when  
I will be there for ya til the very end  
Danger or trouble  
I'm there on the double  
You know that you always can call  
Kim Possible  
Yeaahh yeaah

Call me, beep me if ya  
wanna reach me  
When ya wanna page me it's okay  
I just can't wait until I hear  
my cell phone ring   
Doesn't matter if it's day or night  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Whenever ya need me,  
whenever you need me baby  
Call me, beep me if ya  
wanna reach me  
When ya wanna page me it's okay  
I just can't wait until I hear  
my cell phone ring   
Doesn't matter if it's day or night  
Everything is gonna be alright  
whenever you need me baby  
Call me, beep me if ya   
wanna reach me

Foi andando até onde Lester se encontrava para poder levá-lo para casa. Percebeu que ele estava farejando alguma coisa atrás de um arbusto.

- O que você achou, garoto? – perguntou Kagome se aproximando.

Olhou para baixo e pode ver uma cabeleira ruiva. Abaixou-se um pouco e percebeu que era um filhote yokay, estava totalmente esfarrapado e sujo. Não tinha mais que 1,30, pelo que podia perceber.

- Pobrezinho – disse ela pegando-o no colo – Garotinho, acorde.

Ele abriu os olhinhos verdes e a encarou. Não manifestou nenhuma vontade de sair do colo da estranha ou de querer atacá-la.

- Como você se chama?

- Shippo – o garotinho respondeu com a voz fraca

- Shippo, que nome lindo – ela disse – Eu me chamo Kagome, onde estão seus pais?

Shippo nada disse, só levantou o braço pequeno e fino para o céu.

Kagome seguiu para onde o pequeno apontava.

- Os meus também – ela disse – Você parece estar com fome, Shippo, quer comer alguma coisa?

- Sim, mas porque você está sendo tão legal comigo? – perguntou ele – Eu sou um yokay, posso te atacar a qualquer momento.

Kagome sorriu – Lester gostou de você – disse apontando o golden retriever – Ele é um cachorro encantado que reconhece pessoas más e perigosas.

- Verdade? – o pequenino perguntou com os olhinhos brilhantes.

- É, sim – respondeu a morena se levantando com o pequeno yokay raposa ainda nos braços – Que tal irmos pra minha casa e tomar um banho e eu preparo o jantar?

- Você vai me deixar ficar com você, Kagome? – perguntou o filhote

- Claro que sim. Nós dois somos órfãos, precisamos um do outro.

- Obrigado – ele disse dando um abraço pelo pescoço da jovem – Nossa, seu cheiro lembra o da minha mãe, sakuras.

- Quantos anos você tem? – ela perguntou, sempre com um sorriso.

- Tenho sete – ela respondeu – Mas já sou um homenzinho.

- É, claro que é.

Ela sorriu. Colocou a correia em Lester e voltou para o apartamento. Colocou Lester no simples apartamento da Sra. Akyoshi e depois abriu o seu.

- Bem vindo ao seu novo lar, Shippo.

- Que lugar bonito, Kagome.

Ele olhou em volta totalmente maravilhado, olhava para a grande televisão, para o teto, para a cozinha, para os quadros e esculturas, enfim, tudo.

- Eu vou poder mesmo morar aqui com você?

- Claro que sim – ela respondeu séria – Estou pensado em te adotar.

- Me adotar? – ele olhou para ela sorridente – OBRIGADA, KAGOME!

Ele pulou nela dando-lhe mais um abraço.

- Vamos tomar um banho? Eu tenho uma banheira bem grandona.

- Vamos.

Eles foram até o banheiro e Shippo logo correu para a beirada da banheira.

Kagome se aproximou e colocou a banheira para encher, retirou as roupas dele delicadamente e logo depois as suas prendendo o cabelo.

Colocou um pouco a mão na água para ver se estava muito quente e depois entrou carregando o raposinho.

Ele descobriu em baixo da pia o patinho de borracha amarelo de Kagome e começou a brincar com ele.

- Em que você trabalha, Kagome?

- Eu sou decoradora, trabalho na Colors Decoration.

- Naquele prédio enorme do centro?

- Esse mesmo.

- Que legal, posso ir lá com você, um dia?

- Claro. Amanhã eu vou trabalhar só meio período, se você ficar aqui em casa pela manhã, a gente poderia ir fazer compras à tarde.

- EBA! – ele gritou chacoalhando a água e fazendo um bom tanto cair fora da banheira – Desculpa.

- Não tem problema.

- Kagome, quando eu te vi, senti cheiro de lágrimas, você estava chorando?

"Este aqui também tem faro apurado" pensou ela com um sorriso.

- Estava Shippo, mas já passou – ela disse enquanto enxaguava com um esguicho o cabelo ensaboado dele.

"Agora ele precisa ficar livre para o filhinho dele" lágrimas se formaram novamente em seus olhos, mas não iria chorar, não novamente.

- Vem, vamos sair antes que enruguemos até murchar – ela disse se levantando.

- Kagome, eu não tenho roupa – ele disse enquanto ela o enrolava na toalha branca e macia.

- Eu acho que tenho alguma coisa que irá te servir.

Kagome colocou um roupão e seguiu para seu quarto, colocou Shippo na cama e este começou a pular nela. A morena entrou no closet e tirou de lá uma blusinha muito pequena, verde e uma cueca minúscula.

Lembrou-se de quando tirou ela de dentro da enorme caixa que Sango tinha colocado seu presente, mas antes de achar o presente, achou a cueca, chupeta, camisinha, CDs e muito jornal.

Shippo vestiu e ficou deitado um tempo na cama até Kagome se vestir. Ela colocou uma cueca feminina escrito I,M SEXY na borda, um shortinho preto e um blusão com o Hyoga de Cisne, dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, na frente e um cisne branco atrás.

- Agora vamos comer alguma coisa – disse ela se dirigindo a cozinha com Shippo ao seu encalço.

Abriu a geladeira e tirou de lá um pacote de hambúrgueres congelados. Abriu o armário de baixo e tirou de lá uma assadeira automática. Abriu o pacote dos hambúrgueres, levantou a tampa da assadeira e colocou lá. Shippo observava tudo de cima do balcão. Kagome abriu uma gaveta e tirou uma toalha, entregou para o pequeno que automaticamente a estendeu sobre uma parte do balcão, depois abriu um armário e pegou dois pratos e dois copos, novamente entregou a Shippo.

Comeram entre conversar e muitas imitações de Shippo. Foram até o quarto dela depois e ficaram assistindo a um filme na televisão que emergiu do chão até adormecerem.

- Ele caiu como um patinho – disse a morena

_- Ótimo, agora você vai ter que acelerar a data do casamento – respondeu – Diga que quer casar antes que não caiba no vestido por causa da barriga._

- Está bem. Vou desligar. Tchau.

_- Tchau._

"Ter mais um fantoche na minha coleção" pensou Narak olhando a lareira acesa "Kagome está fora do caminho, Kouga também, agora Kikyou só precisa se casar com Inuyasha"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**MK-Chan: **Acho que vou fazer você me odiar mais um pouco. Imagina que depois ele chega em você, te agarra pela cintura com os braços fortes e rígidos e... Bem, o resto é por sua conta. Beijos.

**Prica-Chan: **Que bom que gostou do anterior e desse aqui? Beijos.

**Aggie18: **Realmente a Kikyou não presta e o Kouga não pode xingar o Inu, mas quanto à gravidez o capítulo já deve ter explicado algumas coisas. Beijos.

**Bru-Chan: **Mais uma vez, obrigada pela sua carga de energia elogiativa, mas ainda acho que não mereço. Sua fic também tá ficando um máximo, Agora eu quero saber o que você achou desse capítulo com o 13º depoimento, heim! A fic que eu estou escrevendo pra você está quase pronto, viu? Beijos.

**Naninhachan: **Que bom que eu estou conseguindo te prender e me diga o que achou desse capítulo. Beijos.

**Manu Higurashi: **A Izayoi gosta de apressar as coisas, não é? Agora, quanto ao plano do Narak, acho que só esse capítulo dá pra ter uma boa idéia! Beijos.

**Hiwatari Satiko: **Bem, então eu vou fazer de tudo para postar o mais rápido possível. Beijos.

**Carol Freitas: **Obrigada pelos elogios. Continue acompanhando e prometo não demorar. Beijos.

**Uchiha Lara: **Quanta imaginação! Mas eu acho que o capítulo não foi bem aquilo que você queria, né? Bem, fique de olho no próximo, quem sabe. Beijos.

**Clara-Chann: **Que bom que você está gostando e obrigada pelos elogios, agora, sobre as divisões, eu não coloco para deixar uma leve confusão mesmo, então, me desculpe por não poder atender o seu pedido. Beijos.

**Juli M.C.: **Nossa, obrigada pelos elogios e que bom que você está gostando. Estou me esforçando para isso. Continue acompanhando. Beijos.

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM.**


	14. Ying e Yang

**DECORANDO SUA ALMA**

**- Blá blá blá – Fala **

"**Blá blá blá" – Pensamento**

**_Blá blá blá _– E-mails e conversas por telefone.**

**(Blá blá blá) – Intromissões da autora**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**YING E YANG**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Kagome – dizia Shippo pulando na cama – A-cor-da!

- Hum... Bom dia, pequeno – disse ela se sentando – Dormiu bem?

- Sim.

- Que horas são? – ela perguntou

- Hora de você ir trabalhar.

- Ah, que gracinha, você me acordou pro trabalho – ela disse abraçando com força o Shippo – Deixe eu ir tomar um banho rápido.

Kagome levantou-se e tomou um banho gelado, como fazia de manhã. Tinham lavado as roupas de Shippo e ele estava recolhendo-as no varal improvisado na sacada.

- Shippo, eu acho melhor você vir comigo – disse Kagome – Está trocado ou suas roupas não secaram?

- Não, elas secaram sim e já me troquei – disse ele entrando no quarto colocando a camisa azul.

- Ótimo – disse Kagome, pegando o celular, as chaves do carro, colocando na bolsa e se dirigindo a porta – Vamos tomar café no fastfood.

- Tá.

Eles saíram e passaram de caro pelo Good Morning, perto da casa de Izayoi Tayshou.

- Inuyasha, eu quero que você venha aqui.

_- Mãe, eu tenho mais coisas para fazer._

- Mas é a arrumação do seu quarto.

_- Quarto que eu só uso quando vou até ai._

- Exatamente.

_- Mãe, eu tenho trabalho para fazer e agora com toda essa história do bebê..._

- Ah, sim, essa história de suposto bebê será resolvida com mais calma em outra ocasião, mas agora, Inuyasha, você virá até aqui e isso não é um pedido.

_- Residência Tayshou, por favor, informe com quem deseja falar e a que veio._

- Olá, Jaken, sou eu, Kagome Higurashi – disse ela – Vim supervisionar as obras.

_- Olá, Srta. Higurashi, sim você era esperada – respondeu a voz – Pode entrar._

Ela entrou e seguindo pela estrada de pedras encontrou o mesmo yokay de cabelos verdes que guardara seu carro da última vez.

- Olá, Srta. Higurashi, é bom vê-la de novo – ele disse abrindo a porta – Posso ter a gentileza?

- Por favor – ela disse deu a volta abrindo à porta de trás – Venha, Shippo.

O pequeno raposo saiu e ficou segurando a mão de Kagome..

Kagome começou a subir os inúmeros degraus da mansão Tayshou e encontrou Jaken a esperando no topo.

- Srta. Perdoe-nos a bagunça, mas é que com as obras as nossas empregadas estão com dificuldades de manter a poeira sob controle – disse o yokay sapo.

- Não tem problema, Jaken, eu já estou mais que acostumada.

- Certo, e quem é seu pequeno amigo?

- Este é Shippo – disse a morena – Eu vou adotá-lo.

- Oh, que nobreza de sua parte, minha cara – disse uma voz feminina à frente – Como é bom ver você novamente, Kagome!

- Izayoi – disse Kagome ao se aproximar e Izayoi dar-lhe os dois beijinhos habituais – Também é bom vê-la novamente.

- Entre, entre. A equipe da Colors é muito profissional, posso ver. Trabalham rápido e não fazem o exagero de sujeira que Jaken falou.

- Eles foram muito bem treinados, posso lhe garantir.

- E você, rapazinho, gosta de bolo?

- Gosto, muito.

- Então, Jaken, leve-o até a cozinha e sirva o pequeno.

- Sim, senhora.

- Como é que se diz, Shippo? – perguntou Kagome

- Obrigado, Sra. Tayshou.

- Oh, que adorável, de fato.

Izayoi, por mais que tivesse uma linguagem culta, era sempre sorridente e humilde. Oyakata Tayshou e ela haviam se casado cedo e construído aquele império a muito custo de trabalho e esforço.

- Venha, venha – disse Izayoi guiando Kagome para o andar de cima.

- Sesshoumaru – disse Rin saindo do elevador e vendo o yokay perto de seu carro – Você vai para a Earth Center, hoje?

- Quer uma carona?

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada.

Ficaram em silêncio um pouco, os vidros estavam fechados e o ar condicionado ligado no mínimo.

- Inuyasha levou Kikyou a casa da Kagome – disse Rin – E contou a ela.

- Qual a reação dela? – ele perguntou sem desviar os olhos da rua.

- Ela chorou, oras.

- Quando você ficou sabendo?

- Ela me mandou um e-mail, ontem à noite, hoje de manhã eu abri.

- Eles vão se encontrar hoje – Sesshoumaru enfim olhou para ela – Ela, Inuyasha e Izayoi.

_Para: Miroku Kanou_

_De: Sango Tokay_

_Assunto: I K K_

_Miroku,_

_Acho que a esta altura você já sabe que Kikyou está grávida e Inuyasha voltou com ela e que eles contaram para Kagome._

_Mas eu acho que nosso plano ainda pode funcionar, já que Sesshoumaru tem certeza que é um golpe para Kikyou ficar com a herança._

_Hoje, Inuyasha e Kagome, vão se encontrar e, melhor ainda, com Izayoi._

_Estamos salvos,_

_Beijos,_

_Sango._

- Oi, Mãe – disse Inuyasha se aproximando de Izayoi que estava parada na porta observando Kagome dar algumas ordens.

- Olá, querido – ela respondeu – Não está adorável?

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça, afinal, não era do quarto que ele estava observando.

- Suikotsu, passe outra camada e faça uma faixa de teto ornamental – disse a morena e foi até a sacada – Temos que trocar o bege dessas portas por branco glacial.

- Sim, Srta – respondeu a equipe.

Kagome não tinha notado a presença de Inuyasha perto de Izayoi, normalmente isso acontecia quando estava concentrada demais em seu trabalho. Segurava uma prancheta e fazia algumas anotações aqui e ali. Entre elas podia-se ver ocasionalmente uma lista de compras e um número de telefone ou endereço de e-mail pessoal ou até mesmo um rabisco de menino palito.

- Izayoi, precisaremos... – levantou os olhos para a mulher na porta e ficou sem fala por uns momentos ao ver Inuyasha ali também – Precisaremos comprar um pouco de tinta branca, para as portas, tanto da sacada, quanto da entrada.

- Oh, sim, decerto pedirei a Jaken para providenciar – ele respondeu

- Não é necessário incomodar os seus empregados, a Colors já tem um estoque significativo de tintas, poderemos trazer de lá.

- Ah, que maravilha! – ela exclamou – O que acha, Inuyasha?

Ele não respondeu.

- Bom, talvez você expresse sua opinião para Kagome – ela disse se virando – Vou ver o pequeno Shippo, com licença.

Izayoi foi andando até sumir de vista na curva do corredor direito do segundo andar. Inuyasha a ficou olhando sair e depois se virou para Kagome que mantinha seu olhar nas obras do quarto.

- Kikyou está bem? – perguntou a morena – Está cuidando bem do bebê?

- Está um pouco chocada e também fica reclamando vez ou outra que o seu corpo vai mudar e a carreira despencar – ele respondeu, sério.

- Ela não deveria ter esses tipos de pensamentos. Ela está com uma vida dentro dela, isso pode ser prejudicial.

O Hanyou não respondeu. Sabia disso e tinha dito a Kikyou, mas ela se recusava a ouvir ou apenas ignorava.

- Tomara que ele nasça com suas orelhas.

- O que? – ele perguntou, pensou não ter ouvido direito.

- Suas orelhas – ela respondeu, pausadamente – Seria uma graça ele herdá-las.

Inuyasha mexeu as orelhas, lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Kikyou na volta para casa.

_FLASH BACK_

_- Estou tão feliz que você vai me acompanhar nesse período tão difícil – ela disse pousando as mãos sobre o ventre._

_- Eu tive parte nisso – ele respondeu – É o mínimo que poderia fazer._

_- Inuyasha, precisamos nos casar antes do final do mês, sabe, não quero estar BIG para o vestido de noiva._

_- Você que sabe – ele disse fazendo uma curva_

_O silêncio se instalou por alguns minutos, mas logo ela voltou a falar._

_- Quero que nosso filho seja totalmente humano, sabe, seria muito esquisito se ele fosse meio-yokay._

_Inuyasha a olhou de esguelha._

_- Não que você seja esquisito, mas, sinceramente, seria muito bom se nosso filho não tivesse caninos, garras ou orelhas de cachorro._

_FIM DO FLASH BACK_

- Kikyou não gosta – ele disse por algum motivo.

- Que pena – ela disse – Mas, enfim, ela não pode escolher como o bebê vai nascer.

O silêncio percorreu o local novamente quebrado apenas pelos operários.

O outono estava no fim, não demoraria muito para começar a nevar.

- Uma festa no jardim de inverno! – exclamou Izayoi voltando a se juntar ao casal – Brilhante!

- Festa? – perguntou Inuyasha

- Sim, um antigo baile de máscaras para a chegada do inverno – ela disse, espalhafatosa – Vou mandar preparar os convites hoje mesmo. Kagome, parabenize seu pequeno acompanhante, foi ele que me deu essa idéia.

Inuyasha e Kagome se entreolharam sem entender, só sabiam que o maior baile de máscaras do ano estava por vir.

- Shippo, está trocado? – perguntou Kagome de fora do provador.

- Estou, espera um minuto – ele disse saindo de lá com uma calça jeans, uma blusa roxa e uma jaqueta jeans – O que achou, Kagome?

- Você está lindo, querido – ela respondeu – Gostou? Ficou bem, não tá apertado?

- Não, está ótima – ele respondeu, alegre.

- Então já fique com ela, lá fora está esfriando, mas agora chega de roupas, vamos olhar os sapatos – ela disse e se dirigiu ao caixa.

Pagou e foram em outra loja. Compraram uns sapatos e levaram todas as sacolas para o carro. Estavam no Shopping e não iriam ficar desfilando com pilhas de sacolas por ai.

- Kagome, eu posso pedir uma coisa? – ele falou acanhado.

- Claro, tudo o que quiser.

- Eu queria um pouco de papel e tinta – ele sorriu largamente – É que eu gosto muito de desenhar.

- Ah, é só isso – ela disse – Mas você não prefere tela de pano?

- Bem, não sei, eu só desenhava nos saquinhos do lixo quando eu achava um pedaço de carvão, então eu não sei – ele respondeu cabisbaixo.

Kagome sorriu fraco. Tinham tantas crianças no mundo que passavam fome e frio. Crianças que poderiam estar tão perto e muitas pessoas que tinham condições de ajudar apenas olhavam como se fosse um bicho asqueroso. Talvez elas nem fizessem isso de propósito, mas faziam.

A mesma coisa era com aquela discriminação racial contra hanyou. Eles não tinham culpa. Eles eram as vitimas e não o contrário.

Lembrou-se da época da faculdade. Vira uma vez um hanyou meio rato meio humano sendo espancado por quatro yokays e não pudera fazer nada. Poderia ter chamado a policia, a coordenação, outros para separar aquilo, mas não fez nada. E agora estava arrependida. De todas as escolhas que já tinha feito na vida, aquela fora a mais estúpida.

- Kagome? – chamou o raposo – Kagome?

- Ahn, o que foi, Shippo? – ela perguntou saindo de seus pensamentos.

- Chegamos na loja de pintura – ele respondeu

- Claro, vamos ver.

"Porque agora está sendo tão difícil falar com ela?" pensou o Hanyou enquanto a água morna caia pelas suas costas nuas "Antes era fácil dizer até os meus segredos mais profundos, como a transformação do primeiro dia"

Deixou a água molhar o rosto e depois fechou o chuveiro, não tinha mais ânimo para nada. Colocou uma cueca branca qualquer e uma calça cinza para dormir. Foi até a porta da saca e deitou na rede. Estava frio para ficar ali, mas ele não se importava.

"Não consigo mais pensar no bebê ou no caso Akyoshi ou até mesmo na matéria que vou ter que publicar amanhã" seus pensamentos prevaleciam paralisados nela.

- Está feliz com o efeito que você consegue exercer sobre mim? – ele perguntou para a noite sem estrelas, estava iluminado apenas pela lua – Estou parecendo um verdadeiro cachorrinho na coleira!

Cruzou os braços, irritado, mas não continha o sorriso.

Ela tinha algo de especial, algo de mágico que fazia com que seu coração desse saltos a cada sorriso e seus pelos da nuca se arrepiassem com cada olhar penetrante dos orbes azuis.

"Eu estou preso a você como nunca estive a Kikyou" ele pensou "E não tenho nenhuma intenção de me soltar"

_Para: Sango Tokay_

_CC: Sesshoumaru Tayshou_

_CCc: Miroku Kanou_

_De: Izayoi Tayshou_

_Assunto: Kagome+InuyashaBaile_

_Gente, _

_Eu não pude fazer muita coisa, hoje. Kagome e Inuyasha são dois cabeças duras e ele está cego por causa do suposto "bebê"._

_Então o pequeno Shippo, que a Kagome vai adotar, teve a brilhante idéia de se fazer um baile de máscaras._

_E eu adorei, é claro. Então, soldados, vamos a luta._

_Beijos carinhosos,_

_Izayoi._

- Vá arrumar suas coisas, Shippo, enquanto eu encho a banheira – ela disse colocando as chaves e a bolsa no balcão.

- Tá bem, Kagome – disse Shippo correndo para o quarto com algumas sacolas.

- Está tudo aqui, Srta. Kagome – disse o porteiro colocando mais algumas sacolas no vestíbulo.

- Obrigada, Kyosuke, feche a porta ao sair, por favor.

Ele obedeceu. Passou pelo corredor e viu Shippo colocando a tela no tripé que tinham comprado especialmente para ele. Seguiu para o banheiro.

Entrou e colocou a banheira para encher, retirou a roupa e colocou o roupão, sentou na beirada da banheira e ficou admirando a água. A água sempre fora algo muito especial para ela, sempre que a ficava olhando perdia-se em pensamentos.

_- Kagome, você finalmente o encontrou._

_- Vovô? – ela perguntou, não estava mais em seu banheiro, nem sequer em seu apartamento ainda duvidava que estivesse na Terra, se encontrava em baixo de uma linda cerejeira que era despetalada pelo vento – É o Sr. Mesmo?_

_- Kagome, me escute com muita atenção – ele disse – Você encontrou a outra metade para a purificação eterna dela._

_- Encontrei? – ela perguntou confusa – Quem? Que purificação eterna?_

_- Querida, o motivo de você ter tido todo aquele trabalho quando pequena não era à toa – ele respondeu, serenamente – Você e seu Yang a iram purificar eternamente, mas somente se estiverem juntos, assim como sua ancestral e o ancestral dele._

_- Quem é ele, vovô? Que ancestral? Do que o Sr. Está falando?_

_- Kagome, não deixe que as mentiras e a dúvida tomem conta de seu coração ou do dele – a face e o corpo do avô de Kagome se tornaram apenas umas imagens longínquas – Você deve protegê-lo com o coração e ele a você com a força, um completa o outro._

_A silhueta do homem idoso foi afastando-se cada vez mais, mas Kagome insistia em querer alcançá-lo e corria até ele com os braços esticados._

_- Vovô, espere! – ela chamava – NÃO ME DEIXE! VOVÔ!!!_

Abriu os olhos, assustada. Por um momento eles estavam opacos, mas foram retornando ao brilho normal.

Tinha tido um presságio. Há quanto tempo não tinha um desse? Seis, sete anos? Foi desde que o avô morreu.

Era ele quem a treinara para aquilo. Ensinara os antigos costumes esquecidos por todos sobre buscar as forças dos elementos que temos dentro de nós e expeli-las para fora a nosso favor.

Sempre tivera muita facilidade em controlar as forças da água para os presságios, mas sempre conscientemente. Agora tinha sido tão diferente, tão incontrolável.

- A outra metade do Ying e Yang para a purificação eterna – ela elaborou – Mas quem é essa outra metade?

- Kagome, tô pronto pro banho e já arrumei todas as coisas – disse Shippo entrando no banheiro enrolado na toalha azul especialmente do tamanho dele.

- Que ótimo, Shippo – ela disse levantando-se e forçando o sorriso – Vá entrando na banheira e brincando com o Quack que eu venho já.

- Tudo bem – ele respondeu e pulou na água fazendo com que espirrasse um pouco para fora.

Kagome saiu do banheiro e foi em direção da sala, iluminada apenas pela lua da noite sem estrelas. Foi até lá e ficou na sacada. Logo sentiu uma leve ardência na testa.

Olhou para a vidraça e pode ver o seu reflexo, levantou a franja escura e viu a lua crescente azul brilhando ali.

- Meu avô não veio por acaso – ela disse deixando a franja cobrir sua testa e também seus olhos – Tem alguém querendo mexer com forças que não entende e que não conseguirá controlar.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Hiwatari Satiko, Manu Higurashi, Nikki Kousaka, MK-Chan160, Bru-Chan, Prica-Chan, Uchiha Lara, Nininhachan, Carol Freitas, Aggie18, Aline, Jaqueline Sant'ana, Gheisinha Kinomoto, Lucy, Clara-Chann, Sisical e Juli M.C.**

**Gente, me desculpem a demora, mas estou um pouco atropelada com a chegada do Natal, mas no dia 25 terão aqui dois capítulos e uma fic novinha.**

**OBRIGADA POR ESPERAREM E LEREM.**


	15. Mudança de Planos

**DECORANDO SUA ALMA**

**- Blá blá blá – Fala **

"**Blá blá blá" – Pensamento**

**_Blá blá blá _– E-mails e conversas por telefone.**

**(Blá blá blá) – Intromissões da autora**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**MUDANÇA DE PLANOS**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

O Hanyou levantou-se da rede, tinha passado a noite ali, pelo jeito e provavelmente iria ficar mal pelo resto do dia, mas não se importava.

Entrou e nem se preocupou em tomar um banho quente e depois foi para a pia fazer a barba rala, olhou para si mesmo e notou algo estranho sobre suas sobrancelhas e levantou a franja deixando que o sol dourado ficasse visível, passou os dedos sobre ele levemente, há anos que sua mãe tinha lhe falado sobre aquilo, mas nunca pensou que fosse verdadeiramente acontecer, mas estava ali, encravado em sua testa e podia sentir que seus poderes estava mais fortes, seus músculos pareciam poder fazer coisas que antes não eram possíveis.

Fez a barba com um grande sorriso. Foi até a cozinha, colocou as coisas na cafeteira e a ligou, seguiu até a sala, pegou o controle remoto e esticou-se no sofá.

_- Senhoras e senhores, acabamos de ser informados do maior baile da estação – dizia a repórter do Jornal Matinal – A Família Tayshou irá promover o Baile de Fantasias Mascaradas, a decoração será feita por uma equipe da Colors Decoration, com Neisako direto da Mansão Tayshou._

_- Obrigada, Mayako – disse a repórter – Sra. Tayshou, o que a inspirou em promover esse baile?_

_- Ah, foi um amiguinho da minha querida amiga e decoradora, Kagome Higurashi – disse a mulher_

_- E as pessoas convidadas, serão as de mais alta classe?_

_- Oh, sim, algumas, outras serão conhecidos e amigos da família e será apresentada a nova namorada do meu filho mais velho, Sesshoumaru._

- Sesshoumaru vai te matar, mãe – disse Inuyasha enquanto seguia para o quarto, mas deixando a televisão ligada para ouvir.

_- Nossa! E quem é essa felizarda? – perguntou a repórter_

_- O seu nome é Rin, Rin Sakai – disse Izayoi_

_- E quando será esse Baile fantástico, Sra. Tayshou?_

_- Será no sábado à noite, ás 21:00 – disse ela – Aqui no Jardim de Inverno da Mansão, os convites já serão enviados._

_- Muito bem, obrigada – disse a repórter e se voltou para a câmera – Agora é com Mayako, no estúdio._

- Sua mãe acha que estamos NAMORANDO!!! – gritava a garota no elevador vazio, exceto pela presença de Sesshoumaru.

- Eu sei e também estou furioso – ele disse, calmamente – Mas como você pretende desmentir algo assim em rede nacional?

Rin calou-se. Estava com a cabeça quente e precisava se controlar. Quando viu no Jornal Matinal a noticia quase quebrou a televisão, mas não pôde evitar sentir-se alegre com aquilo.

- Tem um monte de repórteres no estacionamento – disse Sesshoumaru com os braços cruzados

- E se você me der uma carona só fará com que eles concluam suas suspeitas – completou Rin

- Mas e se nós fizermos com que o tiro de minha mãe saia pela culatra?

- O que quer dizer?

Sesshoumaru segurou sua mão entrelaçando os dedos, mas estava com o rosto voltado pra frente e sério, não precisava falar mais nada. Rin não conteve o pequeno sorriso que se instalou em seus lábios rosados.

Naquela manhã fria ela vestia uma calça jeans com uns pichados em pink, uma blusinha rosa-claro e por cima um sobretudo jeans e Sesshoumaru, como todas as manhãs, o habitual terno, esse hoje era cinza fumaça com uma camisa branca e uma gravata roxa.

Ao saírem do elevador foram inundados por uma maré gigantesca de repórteres, tanto de jornais importantes como de revistas de fofocas e da televisão.

O yokay se mantinha sério e só sibilou para que Rin não se afastasse dele, ela obedeceu prontamente. Com muito esforço chegaram no carro, ele abriu a porta para a administradora e depois deu a volta e entrou.

Os repórteres continuaram a bater no vidro e a fazer perguntas muito pessoais até eles chegarem à rua.

- Definitivamente, Sesshoumaru, será um longo dia – disse a garota suspirando

_- A Izayoi fez isso mesmo? – perguntou a garota no telefone com o noivo._

- Fez – respondeu ele – Exatamente assim.

_- Eles vão matá-la._

- Não, amor, se nós conhecemos o grande yokay ele vai primeiro torturá-la e depois matá-la.

_- É, você tem razão, mas e quanto a essa história de Baile de Máscaras?_

- Parece que o Shippo que deu a idéia.

_- Sim, mas... Ela com certeza vai convidar a Kagome e a pobrezinha vai ter que ficar olhando o Inuyasha e a sirigaita se agarrando pelos cantos?_

- Eu não tinha pensado por esse lado, se você quer saber.

_- Vamos ter que ajudá-la, Miroku, e só tem duas maneiras._

- Quais? Mas vai com calma, ás vezes a sua mente diabólica me assusta.

_- Não é nada tão horrível assim. Sabe, ou a gente deixa a Kagome longe deles ou faremos com que eles não se agarrem._

- Izayoi não vai deixar eles ficarem longe um do outro.

_- Então só nos resta a segunda opção._

- Exatamente.

_Para: Narak Onigumo_

_De: Kikyou Nadesico_

_Assunto: Baile_

_Narak,_

_Acho que você, assim como eu e a maioria de Tokyo, você viu o Jornal Matinal e a Izayoi dando detalhes sobre esse tal de Baile de Máscaras._

_O que você achou disso?_

_Beijos,_

_Kikyou._

_Para: Kikyou Nadesico_

_De: Narak Onigumo_

_Assunto: Baile_

_Kikyou,_

_Amor, não se desespere. Vá com Inuyasha no Baile e divirta-se e se minha mudança de planos der certo você não precisará se casar com ele e assim que pegarmos a herança teremos o mundo nas mãos._

_Beijos de desejo,_

_Narak._

- Não estou gostando disse – disse Kikyou a si mesma – Essa herança é afinal tão poderosa? E porque o Narak está fazendo esse mistério?

- Alô?

_- Escola Primária Ryukusei – disse a voz esganiçada do outro lado da linha._

- Bom dia, meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, eu gostaria de saber se vocês não teriam uma vaga de matrícula?

_- Qual a série?_

- Acho que para um menino de 7 anos a primeira, não é?

_- Sim – Kagome ouviu o som de teclas de computador serem apertadas muito forte e rapidamente – Temos uma, sim._

- Que ótimo! E será que ele poderia começar hoje.

_- Claro, mas a Sra. Também poderia vir para fazer a ficha?_

- Claro e é Srta.

_- Sim, me desculpe._

- Tudo bem, logo estou ai, tchau.

_- Certo, obrigada e tenha um bom dia._

Kagome entrega o celular para o pequeno que estava ao lado dela e ele coloca na bolsa preta em cima do balcão enquanto sua futura mãe colocava o casaco.

- Querido, pegue a mochila – disse ela tirando alguns dólares da carteira – Aqui, acho que 3,00 dólares da pra você comprar o lanche.

- Kagome, eu estou com medo – ele disse pegando o dinheiro e colocando na mochila – E se não gostarem de mim?

Ela sorriu triste e abaixou-se para ficar da altura dele.

- Shippo, mas é claro que vão gostar de você – ela disse passando a mão pelo cabelo dele – Você irá fazer muitos amigos hoje e contará tudo pra mim quando eu for te buscar.

- Mas eu sou um yokay, Kagome.

- Tem outro yokays na sua classe também e se você fizer amigos eu até deixo eles virem dormir aqui em casa um dia desses.

Ele sorriu parecendo mais confiante e determinado.

- Tudo bem.

- Ótimo, vamos então ou nos atrasaremos – disse a morena abrindo a porta e apagando a luz ao sair.

- Izayoi, querida, você realmente que dar um baile quando a nossa casa está em obras? – perguntou o yokay pousando o garfo que estava usando para comer os pedaços de mamão.

- Oyakata, não se preocupe com isso – ela respondeu bebericando chá – O jardim de inverno tem capacidade para 350 pessoas sentadas mais 150 dançando na pista e fica bem longe do local de obras.

- E o que foi aquilo sobre a namorada do Sesshoumaru?

- Ah, a querida Rin Sakai que ele arranjou um apartamento, não foi magnífica a notícia? – perguntou ela com um lindo sorriso de satisfação.

- Izayoi, ele vai matá-la, está ciente disse, não está?

- Querido, ele vai é me agradecer.

- Espero que sim.

_Para: Kouga Kazuhiko_

_De: Narak Onigumo_

_Assunto: Sua Tia_

_Kazuhiko,_

_Acho que você também já deve estar ciente do Baile que a Izayoi Tayshou pretende financiar, pois então, chegou a sua hora de agir, meu caro. _

_Na noite do Baile as atenções de todos estarão voltadas para esse evento e você irá fazer uma visitinha a sua tia no hospital._

_Narak._

_Para: Narak Onigumo_

_De: Kouga Kazuhiko_

_Assunto: Minha Tia_

_Narak,_

_Sinto muito, eu também fui convidado para o Baile, por incrível que pareça, mas eu estarei indo a trabalho._

_Acho que terá que escolher algum dos marginais que você defendeu no tribunal para ir assassinar minha tia._

_Kouga._

_Para: Izayoi Tayshou_

_De: Sesshoumaru Tayshou_

_Assunto: MINHA NAMORADA_

_Mãe,_

_Como você descobriu que eu estava namorando?_

_Beijos,_

_Sesshoumaru._

_Para: Izayoi Tayshou_

_De: Inuyasha Tayshou_

_Assunto: Sesshoumaru_

_Ele vai te matar. Foi um prazer conhecê-la e ser seu filho._

_Beijos._

_Para: Sesshoumaru Tayshou_

_De: Izayoi Tayshou_

_Assunto: Sua Namorada_

_Querido,_

_Eu tenho muitas fontes._

_Beijos._

O período matinal foi um dos mais rápidos de toda a estação fria. Naturalmente o inverno é a estação em que os dias são mais curtos e as noites longas e relaxantes.

Kagome estava saindo de seu trabalho e, com o rádio ligado, escutava as últimas notícias da metrópole japonesa.

O inverno tinha finalmente chegado e com ele a aproximação do feriado do Natal, podia-se ver ao longo das ruas e avenidas movimentadas os enfeites e luzes típicos da época.

Num mundo onde o espírito natalino se tornava cada vez mais escasso era reconfortante ver aquela chama mágica novamente acessa.

"O Sr. Teve a infelicidade de morrer em um época tão linda, não é, vovô?" pensou ela com um sorriso triste.

Aquela época tão alegre ficava triste e sem graça quando a jovem lembrava-se do alegre, mas disciplinado Vovô Higurashi.

Ele morreu jovem considerando os medicamentos atuais, mas ele não tomava nada dessas "porcarias tóxicas", como ele dizia.

Fora ensinado a sobreviver até quando as plantas poderiam ajudar-lhe e ensinou de tudo o que pode para Kagome sobre isso, o treinamento para com ela na infância fora duro, mas agora estava valendo a pena.

Agora que sabia que Ela foi acordada depois de séculos tinha que encontrar o Yang e rápido. Precisava cuidar para que Ela não caísse em mãos erradas ou malignas, era poderosa demais até para ela controlar sozinha, por isso precisava da outra metade.

Mas aquilo era umas das suas preocupações mais subconsciente, já que o antigo poder que exilara em seu intimo a anos tinha ressurgido e se encontrava escondido entre sua franja no momento.

Sango saia de seu consultório em horário de almoço e se dirigindo ao escritório de Rin Sakai na Earth Center onde iria conhecer com a amiga Kagome.

Vestia uma calça de veludo azul escuro, uma blusa de lã branca e um sobretudo também azul escuro.

O frio de inverno chegou na maior intensidade que se poderia esperar, mas não havia neve, nenhum floco, apenas as nuvens cinzentas de nevasca que encobriam os céus de Tokyo e o vento gélido que se infiltrava nos ossos.

Fez o cachecol de lã preta dar uma volta em seu pescoço e se dirigiu ao metrô.

Estava andando e olhando as vitrines em busca dos presentes de Natal de seus amigos e familiares, apesar de ser apenas o seu irmãozinho que estudava em um colégio interno.

Tinha um restaurante muito famoso no trajeto entre o seu consultório e a estação de metrô mais próxima, e era diretamente para duas pessoas sentadas dentro dele que Sango olhou e chegou a parar por uns dois segundos com a boca levemente aberta.

"Mas o que eles estão...?" pensou ela voltando a andar "Kagome precisa saber"

- Rin, este escritório é o máximo! – exclamou uma jovem decoradora totalmente maravilhada – Como eu gostaria de conhecer o decorador desse lugar, iria erguer um altar em prol a ele.

- Kagome, não exagera – disse Sango, também deslumbrada – Esse lugar é... Puxa... Fantástico, mas não acho que dê para um altar.

- É, você tem razão, Sango – disse Rin rindo das duas amigas – Kagome, acho que o velho Michelangelo merece mais crédito.

Kagome se encontrava perto da escrivaninha e Sango estava bem no meio do local, Rin estava parada na porta.

- Tá, mas agora vamos falar de negócios – disse Sango e as três amigas se sentaram no conjunto de sofás de Rin.

- É mesmo – completou Kagome – Que história é essa de você e o Sesshoumaru namorando?

Rin sorriu e se lembrou da conversa com Sesshoumaru no carro indo para a Earth Center.

_FLASH BACK_

_- Vamos levar essa história a diante por mais quanto do caminho? – Rin perguntou insegura_

_- Até o Baile, lá nós pregaremos uma peça em minha mãe – respondeu o Yokay com um sorriso maligno dançando sensualmente em seus lábios._

_- Certo, mas eu posso contar para Sango e Kagome?_

_- Acho melhor não, isso iria estragar o clima._

_- Certo._

_FIM DO FLASH BACK_

- Oras, apenas rolou e agora estamos namorando – ela disse mexendo numa mecha dos cabelos negros.

- Nossa, conta os detalhes

- Bem, foi o seguinte Srta. Sango Curiosa – ela disse cruzando as pernas – Estávamos no elevador e nos encaramos e simplesmente chegamos no meu apartamento quase sem roupa.

"Oh, céus, eu vou ser condenada a jamais reencarnar se continuar contando mentiras como essas" pensou a administradora.

- UAU! Rin, nossa, eu nunca imaginei isso de você... E nem do Sesshoumaru, é claro – disse Sango dando pulinhos nervosos de joelhos no sofá de dois lugares.

Rin soltou uma gargalhada, mas estava vermelha. Kagome ria não conseguindo falar nada. Ficaram falando asneiras por mais um tempinho e então Sango se tornou séria, assim como Kagome.

- Gente, eu preciso contar uma coisa pra vocês – disse a decoradora.

- Ora, fale Kagome, somos toda ouvidos – disse Rin se virando para ele, assim como Sango.

- Não é exatamente falar – ela disse mexendo as mãos freneticamente, estava visivelmente nervosa – Tenho que mostrar uma coisa a vocês que eu achei estar esquecida, mas não está, e eu já mostrei isso pra vocês uma vez, e...

- KAGOME! – Sango gritou e a garota olhou pra ela – Fale de uma vez ou mostre, que seja!

- Certo.

Kagome levou a mão à testa e levantou a franja trazendo o crescente azul à tona.

Rin levou automaticamente a mão à boca e Sango mordeu o lábio inferior. Kagome tornou a baixar a franja.

- Apareceu ontem, depois que eu tive uma visão com meu avô – ela respondeu aquela pergunta muda – Tenho que encontrar a outra metade.

- E como pretende fazer isso? – perguntou Rin, preocupada.

Kagome se levantou, pegou sua bolsa e se dirigiu até a porta.

- Existem algumas forças que irão me guiar – ela disse e uma lufada de vento gelado do inverno fez a janela de vidro se abrir e balançar o cabelo das três.

Kagome saiu sorrindo e Rin e Sango se entreolharam.

- Rin, tem vezes que eu não consigo evitar – disse a cirurgiã – A Kagome me assusta.

- A mim também, Sango, a mim também.

- Inuyasha, deixe de ser esquentadinho – disse Sesshoumaru

- Considerando que você já colocou fogo na planta – disse Miroku pousando o extintor no chão

- AH! Mas eu não entendo o porque disto ter aparecido logo agora – ela dizia enquanto andava de um lado para o outro – Agora que eu vou me casar com a Kikyou eu tenho que sair correndo atrás de outra.

- Qual o problema? – pergunto Miroku

- Pra você, nada, por que já é um pervertido de carteirinha, mas a Kikyou está grávida.

- Supostamente – disse Sesshoumaru, sério.

- Ela está grávida.

- E como você pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntou o yokay se levantando e encarando o meio-irmão de frente – Por acaso já sentiu o cheiro dela mudar, Inuyasha?

- Não... – disse Inuyasha quase num sussurro – Não ainda. A gravidez só está no começo.

- É claro, Inuyasha – respondeu Sesshoumaru – Agora, se foi apenas para isso que você nos chamou aqui, eu vou embora.

- É, cara, eu preciso ir também – disse Miroku – O restaurante.

Inuyasha não respondeu, ouviu o amigo fechar a porta e depois seus passos pelo corredor.

As palavras de Sesshoumaru ecoavam em sua mente como um martelo numa viga de ferro provocando um eco.

"Por acaso já sentiu o cheiro dela mudar? Por acaso já sentiu o cheiro dela mudar? Por acaso já sentiu o cheiro dela mudar? Por acaso já sentiu o cheiro dela mudar? Por acaso já sentiu o cheiro dela mudar? Por acaso já sentiu o cheiro dela mudar? Por acaso já sentiu o cheiro dela mudar? Por acaso já sentiu o cheiro dela mudar? Por acaso já sentiu o cheiro dela mudar? Por acaso já sentiu o cheiro dela mudar? Por acaso já sentiu o cheiro dela mudar? Por acaso já sentiu o cheiro dela mudar? Por acaso já sentiu o cheiro dela mudar?" sua mente teimava em repetir.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Clara-Chann: **Que bom que está gostando, se bem que eu ainda não decidi a fantasia da Kagome, mas água é somente o elemento que ela tem mais facilidade para visões, Ok? Beijos.

**Cecília Granger Potter: **Nossa, que bom que está gostando. Beijo.

**Nikki-Kousaka: **Com certeza esse Baile será a manchete do dia seguinte. Beijos.

**Nininhachan:** Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando. Beijos.

**Aline:** Eu de Mamãe Noel? Nossa. E essa lua será muito importante futuramente, mas só futuramente. Beijos.

**Jaqueline Sant'ana:** A purificação éter será uma das chaves da finalização da fic. Agora, sim, Brumas de Avalon, eu também adoro. Tô até pensando em fazer uma fic assim. Beijos.

**Bru-Chan:** Olha, eu tardo, mas não falho. Agora, eu tenho que lê pedir desculpas por não ter ido deixar depoimento na sua fic, espero que você não esteja brava comigo. Sim, dia 25 tem capítulo e fic novas. Fica ligada. Beijos.

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:** Que bom que está gostando e obrigada pelos elogios, agora, a sua curiosidade só poderá ser estancada nos capítulos seguintes, desculpe. Beijos.

**Myttaro:** Que bom que está gostando e muito obrigada pelos seus elogios. Beijos.

**Belladonna-Chan:** Nossa, obrigada mesmo pelos seus elogios e que bom que está gostando. Puxa, acho que nem eu leio isso em uma hora. As suas perguntas só poderão ser respondidas com os capítulos, infelizmente. Obrigada por me add como autora favorita e a minha história também. Beijos.

**Uchiha Lara:** A curiosidade matou o gato, mas que bom que você está gostando e obrigada pelos elogios. Fica ligada nos capítulos e as suas perguntas serão respondidas. Beijos.

**Hiwatari Satiko:** Não se preocupe, no final você entende. Mas eu só deixo você espancar a Kikyou com uma condição, me chamar pra ir junto. Beijos.

**Manu Higurashi:** Garota, que isso, você deveria era virar detetive, minha nossa, você praticamente relatou todas as minhas idéias em um comentário só, então vejo que terei que fazer uma grande reviravolta. Beijos.

**Tohru Yue:** Olá, nossa, que bom que está gostando e muito obrigada pelos elogios, agora, claro que eu irei ler a sua fic, pode deixar. Beijos.

**Prica-Chan:** Estou feliz que esteja gostando. Olha, antes do Natal eu não sei, mas que tal no Natal. Beijos.

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM.**


	16. Papo Furado

**DECORANDO SUA ALMA**

**- Blá blá blá – Fala **

"**Blá blá blá" – Pensamento**

**_Blá blá blá _– E-mails e conversas por telefone.**

**(Blá blá blá) – Intromissões da autora**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**PAPO FURADO**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Para: Kagome Higurashi_

_De: Sango Tokay_

_Assunto: Baile de Máscaras_

_Kagome,_

_Olha, eu admiro muito a Izayoi, mas ela quer que nós arranjemos roupas do século XV em dois dias? Ela enlouqueceu, escreva o que eu estou dizendo, amiga, enlouqueceu de vez._

_Quando você e o Inuyasha se casarem coloquem-na em um manicômio._

_P.S.: É brincadeira, viu, boba!_

_Beijos,_

_Sango. ;D_

_Para: Sango Tokay_

_De: Kagome Higurashi_

_Assunto: Baile de Máscaras_

_Sango,_

_EU NÃO VOU COLOCÁ-LA EM UM MANINCÔMIO PORQUE EU NÃO VOU ME CASAR COM O INUYASHA!!!_

_Kagome._

_Para: Sesshoumaru Tayshou_

_De: Inuyasha Tayshou_

_Assunto: Rin e Mamãe_

_Sesshoumaru,_

_Você está mesmo namorando a Rin?_

_E você não vai matar a mamãe?_

_Inuyasha_

_Para: Rin Sakai_

_De: Sesshoumaru Tayshou_

_Assunto: Mentirinha_

_Rin,_

_Acho que todos morderam a isca._

_Você não disse nada a suas amigas, né?_

_Sesshoumaru_

_Para: Sango Tokay_

_De: Miroku Kanou_

_Assunto: Buffet_

_Amor,_

_Adivinha só?_

_Tá bom, eu falo. A Izayoi chamou o Kaazana para ser o Buffet. A gente vai ganhar uma nota extra e poderemos fazer aquele cruzeiro de 100 dias que tanto queríamos._

_Imagine só: Eu, você, mar, pôr-do-sol e um mar azul. PERFEITO._

_Te amo demais,_

_Miroku._

_Para: Kagome Higurashi_

_CC: Rin Sakai_

_De: Sango Tokay_

_Assunto: Uhul!!!_

_EU VOU PARA UM CRUZEIRO NA LUA DE MEL, AHAM, VOU SIM! YEAH!_

_Para: Sango Tokay_

_De: Rin Sakai e Kagome Higurashi_

_Assunto: Uhul!!!_

_QUE INVEJA!!!_

_Para: Sesshoumaru Tayshou_

_De: Rin Sakai_

_Assunto: Mentirinha_

_Sesshoumaru,_

_Pois é acho que sim!_

_Mas o que eu vou vestir para esse Baile? E você? Que tal irmos procurar juntos?_

_P.S: Jamais te imaginei dizendo mentirinha._

_Rin._

_Para: Inuyasha Tayshou_

_De: Miroku Kanou_

_Assunto: Kagome_

_Cara,_

_Fala sério, até quando vocês dois vão ficar nessa lenga lenga de não se falarem?_

_Poxa, você se deram super bem! E só porque a sua namorada tá grávida você tem que cortar relações com uma garota super legal como ela._

_Pensa,_

_Miroku._

_Para: Inuyasha Tayshou_

_De: Sesshoumaru Tayshou_

_Assunto: Rin e Mamãe_

_Inuyasha,_

_Qual o problema de se estar namorando alguém? E porque eu mataria a mamãe?_

_Sesshoumaru_

_Para: Miroku Kanou_

_De: Inuyasha Tayshou_

_Assunto: Kagome_

_Miroku,_

_Você não entende como é difícil pra mim._

_A primeira vez que eu a via a achei incrível e olha que ela estava normal e até meio descabelada, mas não naquilo que eu prestei atenção, eu senti algo que jamais sentirei por outra pessoa. Foi mágico._

_E se eu ficar perto dela agora posso fazer algo de que nós dois iremos nos arrepender futuramente, então é melhor evitar._

_Inuyasha._

_Para: Kagome Higurashi_

_De: Izayoi Tayshou_

_Assunto: Pergunta._

_Kagome,_

_Querida, eu gostaria de lhe fazer uma perguntinha muito básica e espero que você posse me responda, se não houver nenhum inconveniente._

_O termo clássico para Higurashi é Higushi, não é?_

_P.S: Encontrei uma fantasia fantástica para você e uma para o pequeno Shippo, é claro, espero vê-la para podermos provar._

_Beijos,_

_Izayoi._

_Para: Rin Sakai_

_De: Sesshoumaru Tayshou_

_Assunto: Fantasias_

_Rin,_

_Sim, eu vou com você procurar fantasias ou senão minha mãe irá me vestir de striper medieval._

_Sesshoumaru._

_Para: Sesshoumaru Tayshou_

_De: Inuyasha Tayshou_

_Assunto: Rin e Mamãe_

_Hey, calma fera. É só falar da fêmea que você mostra as garras._

_Olha, não tem problema nenhum de você namorar, mas eu pensei que você, O Grande Sesshoumaru, iria ao menos brigar com a mamãe por ela ter anunciado isso em REDE NACIONAL!_

_Mas é só um comentário._

_Inuyasha_

_Para: Izayoi Tayshou_

_De: Kagome Higurashi_

_Assunto: Pergunta_

_Izayoi,_

_Sim, era Higushi, mesmo, mas meu tataravô mudou por algum motivo que eu não consigo me lembrar, meu avô me explicou isso uma única vez quando eu ainda era muito pequena e não voltou a tocar no assunto. Espero que tenha ajudado._

_E muito obrigada por conseguir as fantasias, eu e Shippo iremos prová-las quando quiser._

_Beijos,_

_Kagome._

_Para: Sango Tokay_

_De: Kagome Higurashi_

_Assunto: Fantasias_

_Sango,_

_Desculpe, amiga, mas acho que terá que percorrer lojas de fantasias sem mim, dessa vez, a Izayoi já conseguiu roupas para mim e para o Shippo._

_Kagome._

_Para: Izayoi Tayshou_

_De: Inuyasha Tayshou_

_Assunto: Solen_

_Mãe,_

_Acho que algo muito ruim está para acontecer._

_O Solen apareceu._

_Inuyasha_

_Para: Kagome Higurashi_

_De: Sango Tokay_

_Assunto: Fantasias_

_Cara, você tem muita sorte, mesmo. Quem me dera ter uma futura sogra assim._

_E falando no Shippo, ele não tá enchendo a paciência?_

_Sango._

_Para: Miroku Kanou_

_De: Sango Tokay_

_Assunto: Uhul!!!_

_Amor,_

_Isso realmente é uma maravilha, mas você não vai ter que ficar servindo na festa, não é?_

_Beijos,_

_Sango_

_Para: Sango Tokay_

_CC: Kagome Higurashi_

_Assunto: Fantasias_

_Digam-me que ele não é o melhor namorado do mundo!_

_VAI ATÉ PROCURAR FANTASIAS COMIGO._

_Beijos,_

_Rin._

_Para: Rin Sakai_

_De: Kagome Higurashi e Sango Tokay_

_Assunto: Fantasias_

_PARA DE SE GABAR!_

_Para: Sango Tokay_

_De: Kagome Higurashi_

_Assunto: Shippo_

_Sango,_

_Pobrezinho, ele não me enche o saco, mas ele está pintando perto da janela da sacana no momento._

_Beijos,_

_Kagome._

_Para: Inuyasha Tayshou_

_De: Izayoi Tayshou_

_Assunto: Solen_

_Querido,_

_Não se preocupe, nem sempre quando o Solen aparece é que coisas ruins irão acontecer. Agora é só uma questão de tempo para que o Solen e a Luna sejam atraídos e façam a purificação eterna esperada por séculos._

_Beijos e não se preocupe,_

_Izayoi._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**FELIZ NATAL E UM PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO!**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Agora só em Janeiro, pessoal. Dia 3 tem capítulo novinho em folha, OK! O GRANDE BAILE!**


	17. O Grande Baile

**DECORANDO SUA ALMA**

**- Blá blá blá – Fala **

"**Blá blá blá" – Pensamento**

**_Blá blá blá _– E-mails e conversas por telefone.**

**(Blá blá blá) – Intromissões da autora**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**O GRANDE BAILE**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Kikyou, minha querida, esta noite nosso plano será colocado em ação – disse o moreno enquanto voltava a beijar o pescoço pálido da modela ao seu lado que retribuiu as carícias arranhando-lhe as costas levemente.

- Izayoi, nossa, eu nem sei como agradecer! – exclamava a decoradora se olhando no espelho gigantesco que pendia desde o teto até o chão – É tão lindo!

- Querida, não seja tola, é um presente – disse a Sra. Que era refletida atrás de Kagome – E você Shippo, gostou da roupa?

As duas mulheres se viraram para o pequeno que saía de trás de um cortinado onde estava sendo vestido pelas empregadas de Izayoi.

Shippo entrou na visão das duas imitando um pequeno conde, cabeça e ombros eretos e de ponta de pés, ou melhor, de patas.

- Nossa, que honra estar na presença de tão ilustre pessoa – disse Izayoi concedendo a Shippo uma pequena reverência. Kagome imitou o gesto, sorrindo.

Shippo corou violentamente, não esperava que elas fizessem aquilo.

Viu Kagome levantar-se e logo depois a Sra. Tayshou, também.

- Como se diz, querido? – perguntou a sua "mãe".

- Muito obrigado – respondeu curvando a cabeça.

- Oh, querido, não tem que agradecer.

- Certo, certo – disse Kagome voltando-se para trás do cortinado e vestindo a roupa com que tinha chegado.

Shippo a seguiu logo depois.

Izayoi estava sentada em um das fofas poltronas de frente para o grande espelho em que esteve se admirando alguns minutos antes. Foi até ela e se sentou em sua frente.

- Muito obrigada, Izayoi, por tudo quem tem feito por mim e pelo Shippo.

- Não me agradeça, querida – ela suspirou e logo depois esboçou um sorriso e segurou as mãos de Kagome – Mas eu gostaria muito de poder fazer mais.

No primeiro andar a Equipe de Decoração da Colors Decoration estava arrumando o Grande Salão do Jardim de Inverno da Mansão Tayshou conforme as ordens de Kagome.

- Muito bem, mas quero essas faixas vermelhas em cima das cor de areia – disse a diretora de obras descendo as escadas depois de ter desaparecido por elas com a Sra. Tayshou.

Os dois homens que estava nas escadas alinhando as faixas obedeceram a as ergueram um pouco mais com os braços.

- Me diga, querida – pediu a anfitriã – O que tem em mente?

- Como a Sra. Me disse é um baile do século XV quero que seja o mais realista possível – ela disse e se dirigiu para o centro do salão onde três empregadas estava no alto da escada lustrando os cristais do gigantesco lustre – Quero faixas e tapeçarias nas paredes por toda a extensão, na escada um tapete vermelho e grinaldas de flores de inverno, perto das janelas, dos dois lados do salão as mesas com muitos salgados e bebidas, nada se mesas para um jantar, não é um jantar, é um baile, afinal. Todos os garçons devem estar de smoking e mascarados, sem exceção e uma orquestra do lado esquerdo da escada do lado direito, um show de ilusionismo.

- Ilusionismo? – perguntou Izayoi sem entender.

- Exatamente, no século XV foi à época que começou a perseguição as bruxas, a chamada Idade das Trevas, então trazer um mágico ilusionista iria refletir mais, pois acreditavam que naquela época os nobres eram quem mais incentivavam e participavam dos cultos diretamente ou faziam a eles donativos significativos em dinheiro.

- Compreendo, mas como você sabe tanto sobre os cultos?

- Me avô me ensinou, ele era um grande historiador, mas o que mais lhe fascinava era a arte.

- Ele ensinou-lhe bem, pelo que vejo.

- Sim, ensinou sim – disse ela, mas logo sua expressão voltou a ser a da profissional em trabalho – Pensei em deixar tudo iluminado com tochas e velas, já que notei que seu lustre não é de eletricidade.

- Grande idéia – disse Izayoi abanando a mão para uma das empregadas que limpavam o grande candelabro.

- E a sacada do Jardim de Inverno, mesmo sendo terrena, é coberta pela sacada do andar de cima, então não teremos problemas com neve, mas gostaria de dispor véus e pedaços de tecidos caindo do teto por toda ela, tipo um labirinto farfalhante.

Izayoi andou a passos lentos, mas decididos e com os braços abertos até as grandes portas de 6 metros de altura por 4 metros de largura que levavam o Salão para a sacada, inteiramente de vidro.

A jovem decoradora fechou seus olhos, tinha subido a escadaria novamente a aberto as portas em seu centro por onde os convidados iriam descer depois de subi-las pelo hall da frente, e como se fosse um passo de mágica as horas passaram e quando ela novamente abriu os olhos se encontrava no topo da escada, vestida e mascarada segurando a mão pequena e quente de Shippo.

- Kagome, me diga que esse lugar não é um sonho – ele estava abobalhado, olhava o Salão, estava exatamente como ela dissera a Izayoi que queria.

- Shippo, também estou com dificuldades para acreditar que é real – ela responde e começou a descer a escadaria pelo centro do grande tapete vermelho.

Via todas aquelas pessoas mascaradas e vestidas com ternos antigos cheios de babados e vestidos de época. E como era esperado o cumprimento era uma pequena reverencia com a cabeça, viu algumas pessoas entretidas com o Ilusionista e algumas dançavam lindamente no centro do Salão ao som da orquestra que tocava uma música ritmada.

Viu algumas crianças brincando alegremente entre os panos da sacada e logo Shippo se juntou a elas.

Sentiu um leve toque no ombro e logo que se virou viu um par de olhas chocolate por trás da máscara dourada.

- Kagome, eu sabia que era você – disse a cirurgiã – Eu não disse, Miroku. Amiga, você está belíssima.

- Obrigada, você também está linda – ela beijou levemente a face da amiga e logo fez o mesmo com Miroku que segurava uma taça de uma bebida desconhecida para ela, mas tinha um leve tom rosado e borbulhava – Miroku, que galante, parece um General.

Sango estava vestida com um elegante vestido amarelo ouro na saia rodada e um pouco mais laranja no corpete sem alças, luvas douradas até um pouco depois do cotovelo. Miroku não estava menos elegante, uma calça branca e as botas pretas, vestia um casaco azul com botões dourados e ombreiras da mesma cor, um chumaço de babados brancos saia de sua gola e das barras das mangas.

- Obrigado – ela disse, sorrindo – Estou muito gostoso mesmo, não estou?

- Com certeza.

- Mas mesmo assim ainda não consegui convencer a Sango a ir pra minha casa depois da festa – ele sorriu maroto e tomou um gole do líquido rosado.

Recebendo um cutucão como resposta eles se afastaram para a mesa dos petiscos feitos pelo Restaurante Kaazana, os garçons eram do restaurante, também.

- Izayoi está louca atrás de você – disse Sango se afastando de Kagome.

Esta, por sua vez, rodou um pouco em volta e logo avistou o belo vestido lilás da sua anfitriã. Ao seu lado ela reconheceu como o ilustre Oyakata Tayshou vestido de, nada mais nada menos, que de rei. Kagome foi até ela, mas só quando estava a alguns passos de distância que viu Sesshoumaru e Rin de mãos dadas do lado esquerdo de Izayoi e Inuyasha e Kikyou do lado direito.

Parou por uns dois segundos admirando-o. Ele vestia uma calça preta e botas marrons, usava um casaco de veludo que mesclava o vinho e o preto dependendo da direção da luz, num cinturão marrom se encontrava pendida uma espada em sua bainha preta, o cabelo estava preso e a máscara era preta.

- Kagome, você está absolutamente fascinante – disse Izayoi quando a garota se aproximou mais.

Inuyasha virou a cabeça automaticamente assim que sua mãe pronunciou o nome dela.

E tinha que admitir, muito diferente de Kikyou que vestia um chamativo vestido vermelho com um racho até sua coxa, com um corpete dourado e um mais que exagerado decote, Kagome vestia um vestido de veludo azul escuro como seus olhos, um corpete preto que ia até abaixo de seus seios e um pano branco cobria-lhe os seios e os braços, apertando até um pouco acima do cotovelo, mas depois caindo leve e ondulante até a ponta de seus dedos, como uma blusa de cigana, deixando seus ombros a mostra. Sua máscara era branca.

Viu Sesshoumaru e Rin se dirigindo para o centro para dançarem atrás de Kagome, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Despertou do transe somente quando Kikyou o cutucou assim que as duas se aproximaram, sorridentes.

- Inuyasha, Kikyou – disse Izayoi – Vocês já conhecem a Kagome, estou certa.

- Olá, Inuyasha – ela disse simplesmente se curvando – Kikyou, você está linda, está fantasiada de quê?

- Cortesã – disse ela, empinando o nariz.

"Acho que ela não sabe o que as cortesãs fazem, eu suponho" pensou Kagome

- Muito elegante e apropriado, você não acha? – disse a modelo – E você?

"Com certeza ela não sabe" pensou novamente

- Feiticeira.

- Feiticeira? Tem certeza? – perguntou Kikyou – Não parece muito que seja isso.

- Acredito que não e é exatamente o que eu quero – explicou – No século XV as feiticeiras nobres andavam livremente pelas casas, ruas, praças e até em igrejas e sem que ninguém desconfiasse estavam por ai lançando seus encantos.

- Que interessante – disse Inuyasha olhando a discussão de canto de olho

- Tenha certeza, é muito interessante – disse ela sustentando o olhar – Principalmente depois que elas dormiam com os jovens príncipes, elas cortavam seus testículos a sangue frio.

"AI!" pensou Inuyasha sem demonstrar nenhuma reação.

- Macabro – disse Izayoi que estava escutando tudo calada – Digno de Feiticeiras. Agora, Kikyou, querida, ceda Inuyasha um pouco, quero que o fotógrafo – ela fez um sinal para o mascarado com a câmera se aproximar – retrate um verdadeiro casal medieval e nada mais convincente que um príncipe e uma feiticeira.

Antes que Kikyou pudesse responder Kouga já tinha se aproximado e um clima tenso se instalou entre ele, Kagome e Inuyasha.

Com um sorriso maroto que só Kagome percebeu ela a pegou pela mão no exato instante em que uma música lenta e chata terminava e uma sedutora e consideravelmente agitada começava.

- Quero que fotografe cada passo – pediu Izayoi.

Inuyasha colocou sua mão esquerda na cintura da garota fazendo-a se aproximar, ela colocou a direita em seu ombro e logo eles dançavam no ritmo da orquestra.

Kagome sentiu a respiração compassada do parceiro em sua orelha, enquanto ele sentiu o cheiro de sakuras que exalava de seu cabelo.

Perderam-se no tempo e no espaço e logo se virão dançando no centro do grande Salão de Bailes de um castelo épico. Todos os resquícios de qualquer tipo de civilização moderna se extinguiram.

Eram apenas os dois em um mundo paralelo, dançando a luz de tochas bruxuleantes entre reis e rainhas, condes e condesas, lordes e ladies.

Um tempo depois, secaram-se os giros e rodopios e também a música. Voltaram a triste e amarga realidade, a realidade de estarem separados.

- Izayoi, que prazer vê-la – disse Narak beijando-lhe a mão – Oyakata, velho amigo, como está?

- Estou muito bem, Narak.

- Vejo que logo seus estimados filhos lhe darão herdeiros – disse ele olhando para Sesshoumaru e Rin a um canto.

- É uma hipótese – respondeu Izayoi.

- Ora, vamos, Izayoi, ser avó não é tão ruim assim – ele lhe picou e a música parou, a Sra. Foi em direção de um casal em particular.

- Vocês dois, me sigam e sejam discretos – disse se encaminhado para a escadaria.

Quando alcançaram o topo ela virou para a esquerda e abriu uma grande porta de pesada madeira que se abriu para uma biblioteca. Estava tudo escuro quando Kagome e Inuyasha entraram, suas pupilas dilatando-se para acostumar-se a falta de luz.

- Kikyou, chegou a hora – disse Narak discretamente ao passar por ela e seguir para a sacada.

Izayoi se encontrava perto da janela grande janela de vidros que dava para uma sacada, esta estava aberta e as leves cortinas brancas balançavam com o sopro do vento gélido.

- Mãe, porque exatamente a Sra. Nos chamou aqui? – perguntou Inuyasha dando um passo a frente e retirando a máscara. Kagome também retirou.

- Tenho que revelar a vocês uma verdade e colocar em suas costas um peso que temo ser muito além do que vocês podem carregar – ela disse, as palavras saíram serenas e claras como água.

Eles se entreolharam sem entender.

- Há pouco mais de 500 anos essa terra era um lugar pacífico, exclíndo-se pequenos conflitos entre senhores feudais, todos viviam em total harmonia, sendo humanos, yokays ou hanyous – ela explicou ainda olhando pela janela.

A cena mudou, Inuyasha e Kagome podiam-se ver no meio daquele mundo pacífico, mas as pessoas não os viam. A voz de Izayoi ainda narrava os fatos.

- Mas quando os yokays de acharam no direito de serem seres superiores, a guerra começou. Mortes, dor, sacrifício, pranto. Agora era tudo que se via todos os dias. Crianças ficando sem pais, mulheres sem maridos e servindo de alimento e prazer para yokays, enquanto homens corajosos iam pra a guerra. Nascimento de hanyous eram cada vez mais freqüentes e os yokays ganhavam terreno. Essa guerra durou quase um século.

A cena se modificou novamente, agora podiam ver uma mulher muito bonita vestida com roupas de sacerdotisa. Ela andava por meio a floresta sem se preocupar com nada.

- Mas um sentimento nasceu entre o sangue derramado. O amor falou mais alto. A sacerdotisa Midoriko se apaixonou por Tumoy.

Um yokay de longos cabelos lilases e olhos violetas apareceu e a tomou em um beijo terno.

- E esse amor gerou fruto e discórdia. Esse yokay não era um comum guerreiro, mas um príncipe e ter um filho com uma humana era aceitável, mas era um filho de uma sacerdotisa. Tamoy, irmão de Tumoy o encobriu, mas era tarde e Tumoy foi morto tentando proteger Midoriko.

Tumoy tinha a garganta cortada por um yokay urso e caia.

Midoriko estava correndo na floresta segurando um pequeno embrulho nos braços.

- Midoriko conseguiu se refugiar por um tempo em uma vila. Mas a guerra não cessou. Midoriko já tinha perdido seu amor, não iria permitir que seu filho também fosse perdido em meio aquele caos.

Midoriko está parada em pé numa clareira, pacientemente, esperando.

Um exército a atacou, ela usou seu próprio coração para selá-los.

A Jóia de Quatro Almas surgiu.

- Quem cuidou da pequena Higushi foi Tamoy, seu tio e quando ela cresceu seu tio lhe entregou a Jóia e assim ela começou a ser passada de geração para geração, mas ela ainda era uma arma perigosa e precisava ser purificada eternamente ou se corromperia, mas cinco gerações mais tarde a Jóia foi roubada e a linhagem se perdeu.

Inuyasha e Kagome então voltaram para a biblioteca da Mansão Tayshou. Izayoi não se encontrava mais perto da janela e sim atrás de uma escrivaninha mirando um grande retrato.

Eles se entreolharam.

- Porque está nos contando isso, Izayoi? – perguntou Kagome

- Porque a linhagem que um dia foi perdida – ela disse pausadamente – Foi reencontrada.

O silêncio, mas ela logo continuou.

- Kagome, você é descendente direta de Midoriko, seu avô não lhe ensinou tanto para que você apenas se tornasse decoradora, ele esperava mais de você. E quanto a Inuyasha, sua descendência vem de Tamoy, o tio de Higushi.

- Nós? – perguntou Kagome com a voz falha

- Quer dizer, mãe, nós dois? – ele estava igualmente pasmo.

- Vocês dois, Solen e Luna, Ying e Yang, são os descendentes diretos que irão fazer a Purificação Eterna.

Inuyasha e Kagome petrificaram.

Eles sabiam como era um rito de Purificação Eterna.

Izayoi tinha razão, era um peso muito grande para eles carregarem. Ou não?

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Clara-Chann, Gheisinha Kinomoto, Hiwatari Satiko e Keith-Chan, Aggie18, Lila Evans Higurashi, Tohru Yue, Myttaro, Jaqueline Sant'ana, Carol Freitas, Thaís Leiria, Manu Higurashi, Day Chan, RavenclawWitch, Prica-Chan, Belladonna-Chan e Pyta-Chan.**

**Peço desculpas pelos agradecimentos toscos, eles não fazem jus à amizade e a estima que vocês estão oferecendo, desculpe. E infelizmente tenho que avisar que irei viajar, a fic ficará suspensa até o dia 13/01. Desculpe novamente.**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM.**


	18. Vagas Lembranças

**DECORANDO SUA ALMA**

**- Blá blá blá – Fala **

"**Blá blá blá" – Pensamento**

**_Blá blá blá _– E-mails e conversas por telefone.**

**(Blá blá blá) – Intromissões da autora**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**VAGAS LEMBRANÇAS**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Vou deixar vocês sozinhos – disse ela saindo da biblioteca – Para pensar.

Ouviram a grande porta de madeira entalhada bater e ficaram em silêncio até o ecoar dos passos sumir na distância.

- Em que, exatamente, sua mãe quer que pensemos? – perguntou Kagome com um pequeno tom de brincadeira na voz.

- Ela não quer que pensemos em nada – ele respondeu sem encará-la – Ela nos quer agindo.

- Está brincando, não está? – ela levantou e retirou a máscara jogando-a em cima da escrivaninha – Ela não quer que nós... Bem, não quer...

- Sim, ela quer que nós realizemos o rito de Purificação.

- Mas para isso teríamos que...

- Eu sei o que teríamos que fazer, não precisa me lembrar.

- Você poderia ser um pouco mais gentil?

Ele retirou a máscara pronto para rebater sua pergunta, mas suspirou e fechou os olhos, brigar não iria resolver o problema.

- Onde se meteram aqueles três? – perguntou Sango para Miroku enquanto dançavam.

- Também estou preocupado – ele respondeu quando viu uma figura distinta descer as escadas com o habitual sorriso – Mas Izayoi voltou.

- Acha que devemos falar com ela?

- Não, veja, Sesshoumaru e Rin foram mais rápidos que nós – ela disse sorrindo e vendo o casal se aproximar da anfitriã.

- Mãe – disse Sesshoumaru ao se aproximar, ela o encarou sorrindo.

- Sim, Sesshoumaru, contei – ela respondeu de imediato já sabendo o que ele iria perguntar – Agora só depende deles.

- Eu não vou transar com você para purificar a jóia – ela disse, seu tom de voz de tornando raivoso e enojado.

Não que Inuyasha não fosse um grande pedaço de mal caminho, mas ele estava comprometido e a namorada estava esperando um filho dele.

- Eu sei – ela disse no mesmo tom – Mas acha que temos alternativas?

Ela se calou.

"Vovô, me ajuda, agora é quando eu mais preciso de você" ela pensou, abaixando a cabeça e deixando todo o peso da responsabilidade tomar conta de seus ombros.

Inuyasha foi até o quadro e o puxou, Kagome estava absorta em pensamentos e nem notou quando ele tirou de lá uma caixinha de vidro, dentro brilhava uma esfera rosada envolvida em luz também rosada e brilhante.

A JÓIA DE QUATRO ALMAS.

- Era o momento que eu esperava – sussurrou para ela observando a caixa de vidro pela sacada, fora da biblioteca.

- Você quer uma bolinha de vidro? – ela perguntou incrédula

- Não é só uma bolinha de vidro, minha querida Kikyou, nesse momento a Jóia está em perfeito estado de purificação, ou seja, é apenas um objeto inofensivo e totalmente benigno, capaz de trazer a total paz ao mundo, acabar com o aquecimento global e até curar doenças como o câncer e a AIDS, mas com o ritual correto para corrupção ela pode se tornar uma grande arma mortífera – Narak tinha um sorriso cruel estampado na face pálida.

O sangue de Kikyou gelou, parecia de alguém tinha colocado-a em uma câmara de gás resfriado, completamente nua.

Mesmo para ela que estava acostumada aos planos e idéias mirabolantes e perversas de Narak se assustou com o modo que ele falou da Jóia e seu sorriso maligno.

Narak era um ser inteligente e ardiloso, sabia mentir como ninguém, com certeza advogado de casos criminais era sua profissão ideal, mas ele era também ambicioso, o dinheiro que ganhava como advogado não o satisfazia, ele queria mais, sempre mais, como todo ser vivente na Terra. O único problema era que Narak queria a Terra e se um dia descobrir como viver em outros planetas, ele vai querer os outros planetas também.

Kikyou e Narak esperava na janela o momento oportuno para atacar, um momento em que os dois dentro da sala estivessem desprevenidos, no momento, eram os caçadores encurralando as presas.

- Céus – a voz de Kagome saiu rouca e falhada, era tamanha sua surpresa – É a Jóia de Quatro Almas.

Inuyasha abriu a caixinha e deu uns três passos para frente na direção de Kagome.

Então ela pode ver. A Jóia estava na caixa, mas não a tocava, estava completamente flutuando, flutuando como os pequenos focos de poeira que são vistos pela janela no sol matinal.

A Jóia estava lá, flutuando linda e purificada, Kagome e Inuyasha podiam sentir sua energia, sabiam que a Jóia tinha sua própria vontade, seu próprio coração, mas não era capaz de se proteger totalmente do mal, por isso tinha de ser purificada, mas com o Rito de Purificação Eterna a Jóia nunca mais poderia ser corrompida.

A esfera rosa começou a sair lentamente de dentro da caixinha, Inuyasha colocou o recipiente na mesa e ficou de frente para Kagome com a Jóia flutuando entre eles, a energia rosada que a envolvia de espessou e envolveu os dois.

Nesse momento, eles puderam ouvir o clamor da Terra.

Todos os seus rios, todos os seus mares, céus, animais, árvores, pedras, enfim, puderam ouvir a Terra cantar.

- A Jóia os identificou como seus purificadores – disse Narak ainda sussurrando – Eles vão entrar em transe e ficar indefesos.

Kagome e Inuyasha podiam se ver lado a lado em todas as suas vidas passadas, não importava a aparência que tinham, estavam sempre juntos.

- Agora, Kikyou, vamos agir – disse e estalou os dedos.

Muitos convidados tiraram duas máscaras, outros tampavam a boca e soltavam exclamações surpresas.

Muitos homens e yokays desciam pelas cortinas e tapeçarias, alguns retiravam as máscaras e, também, armas e granadas dos bolsos internos de seus smokings.

A festa tinha sido tomada.

- Muito bem, damas e cavalheiros, queriam vir todos para a pista de dança ou ele lugar irá pelos ares – disse um yokays abrindo o terno e revelando grandes explosivos ali grudados.

- Um homem-bomba – disse Rin se agarrando ao braço de Sesshoumaru.

- Oyakata, querido – disse Izayoi sendo abraçada pelo marido.

Estavam, claramente em desvantagem. Pelo menos 2/3 dos convidados eram humanos e a maioria dos terrorista ali presentes eram grandes yokays e eles eram muitos, uns 60 no máximo, com 350 convidados desprotegidos.

- Fique calma, querida, vamos pensar em alguma coisa – ele disse num sussurro.

Narak entrou na biblioteca, Inuyasha e Kagome estavam envoltos pela energia da Jóia e seus olhos estavam completamente brancos. Com um manejar de punho ele agarrou a Jóia e ficou segurando-a firmemente na palma da mão fechada.

Inuyasha se recuperou mais rápido a tempo de ver Kikyou passar um braço pelo pescoço de Kagome e apontar uma faca para sua principal veia.

- Narak – disse apenas com a fúria crescente como labaredas claramente visíveis em seus olhos dourados.

- Inuyasha, você trouxe a Jóia até mim – ele disse em tom de agradecimento – Patético, como sempre foi.

Ele nada respondeu, tinha os olhos focados em Kagome e Kikyou, esta primeira acabava de abrir os olhos e se dar conta da situação lançando a Inuyasha um olhar desesperado.

- Sesshoumaru estava certo, então? – disse o hanyou com a voz firme, ganharia tempo se Narak caísse em sua conversa – Você desceu a um nível tão baixo a ponte de fingir uma gravidez, Kikyou?

- Um preço mínimo a se pagar pelo poder que conseguimos agora – ela respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios – Mas as noites que passei com você foram absolutamente excitantes, Inuyasha.

- Mas, pelo jeito, Inuyasha, Kikyou não foi o suficiente para você, teve que ir atrás de Kagome, também, não é? – perguntou Narak, definitivamente ele caiu, agora só precisava manter aquilo funcionando – Admito que fiquei preocupado no início, mas depois eu descobri o passado da garota e percebi que isso seria realmente muito melhor, então eu preparei um plano para conseguir a Jóia, mas quando sua mãe apresentou-me a idéia desse Baile admito que tudo melhorou ainda mais. Encurralar a presa na própria toca, não acha brilhante?

- Definitivamente, brilhante – ele respondeu – Até colocou uma senhora idosa em coma para a prática dos seus planos doentios.

- A Sra. Akyoshi foi um mero acaso, eu não sabia que ela era vizinha de Kagome, Kouga só me pediu para dar um jeito nela e poder ficar com a herança.

Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram e sua voz saiu mais firme e dura do que esperava.

- Kouga está por trás disso, também? – Kikyou fez a adaga roçar a garganta dela e um fino filete de sangue começou a escorrer.

- Ele tentou te seduzir, mas desistiu quando percebeu que seu coração já pertencia a outro – disse Narak – Desistiu na reta final, um covarde, como sempre.

Uma brisa balançou as cortinas da sacada e também os cabelos dos quatro presentes, as testas de Kagome e Inuyasha latejavam.

- Bem, antes de dar um fim em vocês, quero que saibam, Inuyasha, não adianta tentar ganhar tempo, todos os convidados estão devidamente ameaçados por um homem contendo 10 quilos de explosivos no corpo, isso inclui sua família e amigos – disse Narak andando até Kagome – E você, minha querida, seria um desperdício matá-la, se tornará minha escrava.

- Não ouse tocar nela! – esbravejou o hanyou de cabelos prateados dando um passo a frente, os dentes cerrados e os caninos a mostra.

- Ora, Inuyasha, não quer dar uma de herói, agora, quer?

Narak estava a menos de um metro de Kagome, a Jóia ainda fechada na mão. A decoradora, estava com as duas mãos segurando o braço de Kikyou que apertava seu pescoço, os olhos perdidos em algum ponto atrás de Inuyasha.

- Se encostar nela, considere-se morto, Narak.

- Se der mais um passo considere todos naquela festa incluindo você voando pelos ares.

Inuyasha cerrou ainda mais os dentes enquanto um sorriso vitoriosos surgia nos lábios de Narak.

"Ele está louco" pensou Inuyasha "Se declarar explodir aquele homem também irá morrer"

- Não, Inuyasha, não vou morrer, não – ele disse e seu sorriso aumentando – A Jóia é muito mais poderosa do que você imagina, pense, então, no que eu poderia fazer com ela corrompida?

- A Jóia vai destruir você – a voz de Kagome se fez ouvir, mas estava diferente e ela mantinha a cabeça baixa – A Jóia de Quatro Almas não pode ser controlada se uma vez for corrompida.

A garota levantou a cabeça e todos na sala puderam sentir outro poder emanando dela, o poder de Midoriko.

Kikyou soltou-a e recuou temerosa.

Ela prosseguiu:

- A Jóia foi criada para reter o mal e para defender os inocente e puros de coração, só pode ser usada para fazer o bem e trazer harmonia entre as raças existentes no mundo. Uma vez que for corrompida jamais será novamente purificada e quem a corrompeu pagará um alto preço.

Kagome caiu, Inuyasha deu um passo a frente e conseguiu segurá-la. Kikyou estava mais atrás agarrada a uma estante e Narak paralisado ainda apertava a Jóia em sua mão.

"O que é isso?" pensou ele "Onde estou?"

Narak tinha entrado no transe de Midoriko. Se encontrava em uma sala completamente escura, não conseguia nem enxergar suas próprias mãos no breu.

_- Você foi abandonado quando criança, sem nada, sem passado e sem futuro – _disse uma voz serena ecoando pelo aposento – _Saber que estava sozinho deixou seu coração tão amargo a ponto de querer sacrificar tudo por uma ambição doentia?_

- Vou fazê-los pagar – ele respondeu para si mesmo – Vou fazê-los sofrer do mesmo modo como eu sofri, vou deixá-los desamparados e abandonados como eu fiquei.

_- Mas porque? Eles foram seus únicos amigos, Narak, porque os quer tão mal?_

- Eles têm tudo, eles sempre tiveram tudo que eu sempre quis – ele disse e levantou a Jóia na altura de seus olhos – Mas, agora eu tenho poder.

Inuyasha e Kagome viam Narak se debater e se contorcer, quando ele parou, levantou a Jóia, que começava a ter uma colocação negra.

- Não! – exclamou Kagome

_- Não é verdade, Narak, todas as pessoas que estão a sua volta já sofreram muito, também. Oyakata e Izayoi, seus primeiros amigos, Oyakata que você conheceu na faculdade só chegou a onde está graças a seu esforço, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru sofreram muito quando eram crianças devido a ausência do pai e ao preconceito, Kagome perdeu a família também, muito cedo, como você. E você quer destruir isso com a ganância e o egoísmo?_

- Já ouvi muita lição de moral por toda minha vida – ele urrou zangado – ELES VÃO PAGAR!

Narak se libertou do transe, mas a Jóia não se encontrava mais em suas mãos, via apenas os olhos dourados de Inuyasha e sentiu um líquido quente escorrer por seu peito, via Kagome atrás segurando uma bolinha rosada nas mãos e Kikyou caída no chão, desmaiada.

Não sentiu mais o ar em seus pulmões e só conseguia ouvir as batidas de seu coração. Tudo estava ficando tão frio, parecia que estava atirado nu no gelado oceano ártico, ia afundando e tudo ficava escuro, como se lembrava, da escuridão veio e para a escuridão voltou. Estava morto.

Inuyasha largou a adaga cravada no peito de Narak agora caído e foi até Kagome.

Agora, todas as lembranças daquele incidente não passam de flashes.

Eles voltando para o Grande Salão.

O Homem-bomba sendo detido por Sesshoumaru.

Sango, Miroku e outros cuidando dos outros capangas de Narak.

A Policia chegando.

O Baile acabando.

O primeiro beijo de Inuyasha e Kagome.

O dia seguinte.

Sesshoumaru e Rin oficializando o namoro.

Sango e Miroku se casando.

Inuyasha e Kagome em um ardente ritual de purificação.

Os papéis da adoção de Shippo assinados por Kagome e Inuyasha.

Seu novo apartamento.

E, enfim, a ceia de Natal.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Manu Higurashi, Nikki-Kousaka, Camila-Chan, Prica-Chan, NelLy, Clara-Chann, Belladonna-Chan, Tohru Yue, Jaqueline Sant'ana, Gheisinha Kinomoto, Day-Chan, Hiwatari Satiko, Juli M.C, Thaís Leiria, RavenclawWitch e Ale.**

**Por favor, eu imploro, só me matem depois do Epílogo.**


	19. Epílogo

**DECORANDO SUA ALMA**

**- Blá blá blá – Fala **

"**Blá blá blá" – Pensamento**

**_Blá blá blá _– E-mails e conversas por telefone.**

**(Blá blá blá) – Intromissões da autora**

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**EPÍLOGO**

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**MUITO OBRIGADO!**_

_**Por Inuyasha Tayshou**_

_Em pouco tempo eu vivi uma vida completa. Sem tirar nem por. Encontrei a mulher perfeita, larguei minha namorada modelo, iria assumir um filho de uma falsa gravidez, meu inimigo e minha ex-namorada tentaram me assassinar e a todos os que gosto, incluindo minha mulher perfeita, tive com esse mulher perfeita a melhor noite de amor da minha vida, adotamos uma criança de rua que amamos, meu irmão arranjou uma namorada e daqui oito meses eu vou ser tio e meus melhores amigos se casaram. Perfeito, não é mesmo?_

_Bem, as coisas no acontecem bem assim, afinal, isso não é um conto de fadas onde poderemos viver felizes para sempre._

_Mas eu pude, nesse pequeno período de tempo e nessa montanha-russa de acontecimentos, perceber e descobrir o amor através das eras porque tive medo, tive realmente muito medo, então não pensem que esse sentimento é uma fraqueza, na verdade é uma grande vantagem. Pois foi com medo de perder a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo que eu pude lutar para defendê-la._

_Muitas pessoas casam cedo e com as pessoas erradas por motivos errados. Muitas garotas engravidam do namorado e depois ele, com medo, não assume a responsabilidade. Outros casam por obrigação, não por amor. Respondam-me agora, estão felizes vivendo desse jeito? Bem, eu iria cometer um grande erro, não sou perfeito. Mas a minha mulher perfeita me abriu os olhos para um mundo totalmente novo e mágico._

_Saibam, vocês que quando descobrirem a mulher ou homem perfeito de vocês vão também descobrir um mundo novo._

_Um mundo onde os medos de magoar, fazer chorar e perder estarão sempre presentes, mas assim como esse sentimento, o amor vai fazer com que a confiança, a paixão, a coragem e a felicidade._

_Estou aqui, então para agradecer a minha mulher perfeita e, desculpe, Sr. O'Conell, por usar a coluna Policial para isso, mas pode me despedir, e já tenho tudo o que preciso._

- Inuyasha, seu chefe vai te matar – disse ela colocando o jornal na mesa, ao lado das torradas.

- Não me importa, eu tenho você, não preciso de mais – ele disse passando as costas da mão levemente sobre as bochechas macias de Kagome.

- Veja, tem uma carta de Sango e Miroku – disse ela tirando a carta de debaixo do jornal.

- Você lembra do casamento deles? – Inuyasha perguntou abocanhando uma torrada.

- Ora, como é que poderíamos esquecer?

_FLASHBACK_

_Miroku estava em pé no altar, vestido de smoking branco e uma gravata preta, Inuyasha estava ao seu lado e Sesshoumaru e Rin estavam do outro, como padrinhos da noiva._

_- Inuyasha - chamou Miroku, o hanyou deu um passo a frente - Eu tô nervoso! Por acaso é normal estar suando a ponto de ser capaz de encher o Atlântico?_

_- Sim, Miroku, é bem normal - disse o hanyou, impaciente quando a marcha nupcial começou a ser tocada por um pianista._

_- Meus Deuses, eu vou morrer - ele resmungou_

_- Agüenta firme ai, cara._

_As portas da igreja se abriram revelando uma linda Kagome em um vestido cor de rosa segurando uma cestinha de pétalas brancas, ela foi dando passo por passo muito sorridente até o altar jogando as pétalas pelo caminho e parando ao lado de Inuyasha no altar._

_Logo depois se pôde ver Sango em seu belo vestido branco, ele era frente única e tinha uma modesta calda, no busto e cintura era totalmente bordado com lantejoulas e miçangas brancas e prateadas, seus pés estavam invisíveis por baixo das camadas de ceda branca, mas em sua cabeça estava uma linda tiara prateada e reluzente. Trazia nas mãos um buquê de rosas vermelhas._

_Ela entrou vagarosamente e sempre sorrindo, todos na igreja poderiam ver Miroku tremer da cabeça aos pés._

_Do contrário de muitas noivas, Sango entrou acompanhada de seu irmão menor, Kohaku. Ele estava com os dentes cerrados em nervosismo._

_Ao chegar ao altar Miroku apertou a mão de Kohaku e Sango tomou-lhe o braço. _

_Depois de toda a lenga lenga dos casamentos o paroquiano que estava realizando a cerimônia disse que poderia beijar a noiva, mas bem nessa hora Miroku escorregou no tapete vermelho por onde Sango entrou na igreja e fez a decoração em voltado altar da igreja cair sobre os recém casados e os padrinhos e o paroquiano e os coroinhas._

_Bem, pelo menos teriam algo sobre o que comentar na festa do casamento._

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

- Aquele dia foi realmente cômico - disse Inuyasha

- Ora, era o casamento de Sango e Miroku, imagine se não tivesse algo cômico em tudo aquilo. Agora, escute o que eles disseram na carta.

"Queridos Kagome, Inuyasha e Shippo,

Como estão? Aqui está tudo maravilhosamente bom. Conhecemos lugares lindos e é tão bom ser servida e paparicada o tempo todo por esse monte de empregados do Royal Atlantics, até parecemos artistas famosos ou algo do tipo.

E sabe o que é melhor, Miroku não tem tentado paquerar nenhuma sirigaita de biquíni cavado por aqui, o que é uma grande mudança. Ele tomou jeito, afinal, depois de algumas ameaças de morte, quem não toma?

Mas estamos realmente nos divertindo. Prometemos levar lembranças para todos vocês.

Agora eu tenho que ir, parece que Miroku quer repetir a noite de núpcias. Como se já não tivéssemos feito isso umas, o que? 57 vezes desde que nos casamos? Bem, não importa.

Morrendo de saudades,

Sango e Miroku."

- Nossa, eles estão ativos, não é mesmo? - perguntou Kagome ao terminar de ler a carta em voz alta

- Ativos, Kagome, faz três semanas que eles se casaram - ele respondeu, incrédulo e tomando um gole de café

- Ora, nós não estamos muito diferentes.

- Sim, mas nós paramos de vez em quando para umas necessidades básicas como comer e dormir.

- Certo.

- Nossa, nós nos conheçemos de um jeito meio turbulento, né?

- É, eu nem acreditei quando minha mãe disse aquilo na Ceia de Natal.

_FLASHBACK_

_- E quando nós nos conheçemos, bem, primeiro foi quando eu fui até sua casa, Izayoi para decorar e depois foi o mero acaso do Miroku substituir o primo dele pelo Inuyasha e pelo Sesshoumaru - disse Kagome colocando a taça de vinho na mesa._

_- Mero acaso? - perguntou Izayoi incrédula - Kagome, querida, fui eu quem disse para o Miroku levar o Inuyasha e o Sesshoumaru no lugar do primo dele._

_- Ahn? Foi... Foi a senhora? - perguntou Inuyasha_

_- Exatamente - disse ela com o peito estufado de orgulho - Vocês realmente acham que eu já não sabia que vocês eram os purificadores da Jóia?_

_Inuyasha e Kagome se entreolharam._

_- Então porque a senhora não disse de uma vez? - perguntou o hanyou_

_- Ah, sabe, eu gosto de um pouco de suspense e intriga._

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

- Falando de começos, você se lembra de Sesshoumaru pedindo Rin em namoro? - ele perguntou

- Claro que me lembro, a Rin parecia um pimentão ambulante.

_FLASHBACK_

_- Nossa, nada mais legal do que ficar em casa em um sábado à noite assistindo a última temporada de F.R.I.E.N.D.S. - ela resmungou levando um monte de pipoca amanteigada a boca com a mão._

_TRIM TRIM TRIM TRIM_

_- Quem será que está ligando? - perguntou ela pegando o celular e vendo o nome de Sesshoumaru pelo visor - Alô?_

_- Oi, Rin._

_- Hum, oi, Sesshoumaru, você não deveria estar em um jantar com o Primeiro Ministro?_

_- Na verdade, não, eu menti._

_- O que?_

_- Exatamente, agora eu quero que você vá até a janela._

_- Pra que eu iria te obedecer?_

_- Por favor, eu juro que você não irá se arrepender._

_- Sesshoumaru, estamos no meio do inverno, como eu posso não me arrepender de ir até a janela uma hora dessas?_

_- Apenas vá, OK? Tchau._

_- Espera, Sesshoumaru... - ela disse pro telefone, mas ele já tinha desligado_

_Rin soltou um longo suspiro e colocou um roupão azul claro, estava só com um shortinho preto minúsculo e uma blusinha branca, apertou o laço e andou até a janela da casada. Abriu a cortina sonolenta e seu queixo caiu mais de 30 cm._

_Lá, bem enfrente a sua janela, estava um dirigível enorme brilhando em luzes vermelhas as palavras: "Rin, quer namorar comigo? Sesshoumaru" contrastando com as luzes dos prédios e letreiros de Tokyo._

_Rin sentiu o coração parar com a surpresa e a única coisa que pôde fazer é ir até a cozinha e rapidamente rabiscar um papel e voltar para a janela, segurando o papel contra o vidro e, de dentro do dirigível Sesshoumaru pôde ler o SIM torto escrito no papel, mas não só Sesshoumaru como toda Tokyo e região, já que ao lado do dirigível encontrava-se um helicóptero da National News of Tokyo._

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

- Hahaha - riu-se Kagome - Aquele dia foi incrível ligar a TV e ver a Rin na janela do apartamento com o papel escrito SIM!

- Mas eu sinceramente acho que o nosso jeito foi o melhor - disse ele chegando por trás enquanto ela colocava os pratos na lava louças.

- Ah! E você se lembra, Sr. Tayshou?

- Na verdade, não muito, porque nós não recordamos - ele falava distribuindo beijos ao longo da curva do seu pescoço.

- Muito bem.

_FLASHBACK_

_Era uma noite fria, mas a caverna em que a garota se encontravam estava bem quente iluminada pela luz das tochas bruxuleantes, ao fundo encontrava-se uma cama de pele cor de caramelo, Kagome estava usando uma roupa branca, leve, a barriga e os braços estavam a mostra e exibiam pinturas com uma tinta preta, em seu rosto se encontrava uma máscara prateada._

_Estava encolhida com os braços abraçando as pernas._

_Ele chegaria a qualquer momento e eles finalmente purificariam a Jóia de Quatro Almas._

_Ouviu um barulho de passos. Ele chagara._

_Inuyasha entrou na caverna lentamente, estava com uma calça marrom e de botas, mas estava com o peito nu coberto por tatuagens e tinha uma máscara negra cobrindo-lhe o rosto._

_Ele estava ofegante e de sua boca saia uma leve fumaça esbranquiçada por causa do frio. Ele se aproximou, Kagome soltou as pernas e as esticou um pouco para que ficassem apenas levemente arqueadas._

_- Inuyasha - ela disse e sua voz saiu insegura e rouca_

_- Não se preocupe - veio a resposta firme - Vai ficar tudo bem._

_Ela concordou com a cabeça e ele se ajoelhou em sua frente, com as pernas entre as dela. Ela se apoiou na cama de peles com os cotovelos. Inuyasha passou as mãos pelas fendas laterais de seu vestido, sobre as suas coxas e Kagome sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe as espinha._

_- Eu serei o mais gentil que eu puder - sua voz saiu rouca_

_- Eu confio em você - ela lhe lançou um sorriso encorajador e ele prosseguiu arrematando-lhe os lábios fervorosamente, a decoradora correspondeu com a mesma intensidade._

_Inuyasha passava a mão direita pela perna de Kagome enquanto beijava seu pescoço afastando a alça do bustiê, ela tinha as mãos firmes no cós de sua calça, mas levantou a direita incerta e retirou-lhe a máscara fazendo o mesmo com a própria em seguida._

_Ele deu um meio sorriso e terminou de tirar-lhe o bustiê revelando os seis fartos e redondos e abocanhou levemente o mamilo direito, Kagome soltou um gemido abafado._

_A botas de Inuyasha jaziam a um lado da caverna junto do bustiê de Kagome, suas calças já estavam nos joelhos quando ele rasgou-lhe a saia branca. A garota corou. _

_Inuyasha já estava rígido, ela termina de tirar-lhe a calça e fecha os olhos enquanto ele deita por cima dela beijando a boca e comprimindo-lhe os peitos. Ela junta as pernas ao corpo dando-lhe a permissão para penetrá-la e ele o faz sem rodeios._

_Eles gemem alto o nome um do outro sem medo e transbordando prazer.Os movimentos de vai e vem começam desajeitados e tímidos, mas então Kagome ajusta melhor seus quadris e eles se acertam, as unhas de Kagome arranhando os braços fortes e as costas de Inuyasha._

_Estavam suando, quando finalmente gozaram juntos Kagome arqueou o corpo em prazer, os cabelos grudados a face e a as pinturas tatuadas todas borradas._

_Kagome aconchegou-se ao corpo de Inuyasha e ele puxou uma coberta posta ao lado da cama propositalmente e cobriu o corpo nu de sua amada._

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

- Eu quero repetir aquela noite mais uma vez, na primavera - ela disse com um sorriso maliciosos nos lábios enquanto entra no closet enrolada numa toalha.

- Acabamos de repetir - ele disse abotoando a camisa.

- Sim, mas eu estou querendo dizer que quero voltar a caverna na primavera.

- Pode deixar, vamos a qualquer lugar que você quiser.

- Obrigada. Agora, me respondeu, qual foi o lugar mais entranho que você já transou?

- Hum, bem, eu não sei - ele respondeu fechando o cinto preto - Acho que foi num armário de casacos. E você?

- Numa biblioteca - ela respondeu saindo do closet já de roupas íntimas, mas com duas saias nas mãos, uma preta e outra, creme - Qual você prefere?

- Você fica mais sexy de preto - ele respondeu - Use a creme.

- Você é estranho - ela disse voltando ao closet para guardar a saia preta.

- Sim, posso ser, mas foi você que insistiu em transar na biblioteca.

- Chato - ela disse de dentro do closet - Será que você poderia pegar o Shippo na escola?

- Posso - ele pegou a gravata do Pernalonga em cima da cama e viu que não estava com o nó preparado - Kagome, me ajuda aqui.

Ela saiu do closet com uma camisa branca e um lenço laranja e amarelo claro no pescoço e deu o nó na gravata.

Foram cada um com seu carro para o respectivo trabalho, Shippo tinha passado a noite na casa de um amiguinho.

"Bem, tudo voltou ao normal, aparentemente" pensou Kagome entrando na garagem da Colors Decoration "Kouga foi absolvido, a Sra. Akyoshi saiu do coma e voltou para casa, Kikyou está em exílio e Narak está morto e a Jóia não pode mais ser corrompida"

- Perfeito - murmurou pegando o elevador.

Chegando ao seu andar passou por uma distraída Saori no telefone e foi direto para sua sala, girou a chave na maçaneta e entrou.

Viu sua cadeira confortável virada para a janela, mas não era assim que ela a tinha deixado na noite anterior quando saiu do escritório.

A cadeira girou lentamente revelando a figura ali sentada. Parecia que tinham enfiado um garfo no estômago de Kagome e dado voltas como em um prato de espaguete.

- Olá, Kagome, há quanto tempo, não?

**FIM**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Bem, gente, Decorando sua Alma chegou ao fim, ou será que não?**

**Agradeço muito a todas as pessoas que acompanharam essa fic desde o seu início ou não, mas agadeço infinitamente de qualquer maneira, me ajudaram muito.**

**Se quiserem me matar agora, podem ficar à vontade, mas acho que, infelizmente, não poderão ler as outras fic que tenho em mente.**

**Até Breve!**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**


End file.
